


Taming the untamable

by kv_panda_red



Series: Taming [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Comfort, Dates, FIRST SMUT IM SO SORRY, Fluff, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Hurt, Lemon, Love, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Trust Issues, Zoo, best friend! hunk, best friend! pidge, broganes, commitment issues, date, just some dorks in love, multipal chapters, player au, player! keith, player! lance, players au, protective brother shiro, various chapters, zoo date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Keith was the resident pretty boy. He's yet to have his heart stolenLance was by far one of the most successful players out there. He’d broken many hearts right after making sure he stole them.So, Lance is over the cheerleaders and jocks, they were all too easy; he’s moving on to a challenge, the challenge being Keith.





	1. Prologue: The Heartless and the Players

**Author's Note:**

> have fun dude

Keith was the resident pretty boy. If you were a guy that liked guys, you were lining up to date Keith. Keith was absolutely gorgeous. He had pale skin that contrasted with his dark raven hair perfectly. He was tall, but not super tall that he towered over everyone. He was kind of a bad boy, which was something that people often went crazy over. Despite his overall bad boy look, he was actually a pretty sweet guy. Once you had a conversation with him, you could tell. He was like a puzzle that, despite being unsolvable, everyone tried to solve. It all started with Rolo. He was the first to ask Keith out when word got out that he was officially allowed to date. They went on various dates and people thought they were pretty serious. Until one day Rolo came to school devastated. They decided to break things off. Rolo loved being with Keith and Keith loved being with him but more as a friend. After a few months of dating Rolo told Keith he loved him, Keith didn’t feel the same way and broke Rolo’s heart.  
The next to try was Lotor, whom didn't get as far as Rolo. Lotor tried his best to get the boy to fall but he wouldn’t. He used all his best pick-up lines and moves. Nothing worked. After about a month and a half Lotor ran out of charms and they broke it off as well. Then more and more boys went out on dates with Keith, in attempt to make him fall. Nobody was successful. The next in line was Lance; the school’s player.  
Lance was by far one of the most successful players out there. He had probably gone out with half of the school. People would fall for his charms easily, even Lotor, who was probably next in line of the players, was fooled by Lance. Lance was very handsome which proved to be one of his many charms. He had a way with words that made everyone go crazy. He was a happy go lucky kind of guy. Despite his stupid oblivious demeanor, he was a very smart kid. He’d broken many hearts right after making sure he stole them. He has yet to have his heart stolen. So, he’s over the cheerleaders and jocks, they were all too easy; he’s moving on to a challenge, the challenge being Keith.  
He saw Keith in the hallways after class. He was ready to pop the question. The question that would start it all. Keith was talking to his brother Shiro, they seemed to be arguing. As Lance approached, Shiro saw him and stopped talking.  
“Hey,” Keith turned around, as soon as he saw Lance he rolled his eyes. Lance ignored it, “I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime? Maybe,” He leaned on the lockers, “this Friday?”  
“I don't know.” Keith opened his locker, right in front of Lance’s face. Lance was shocked, nobody had ever reacted to him like that. He quickly recovered.  
“Are you busy?” He got back into Keith’s view, “We can arrange something. Maybe in the weekend.”   
“Maybe. I have a few things.” The ambiguity was killing Lance. Could he not get a simple yes or no?  
“Well, maybe you could text me. We can make plans when you aren’t busy.”  
“I never said I was busy. I’m free this weekend.”  
“So you will go out with me?”  
“I never said that either.” Keith smiled when Lance pulled a face that's screamed frustration. Keith gave him a piece of paper and started walking away. “Working hours are between 5 o’clock and midnight.” Lance pulled a confused face and looked at the piece of paper. It had Keith’s phone number. Lance smiled to himself.  
Once out of the school, Shiro and Keith started arguing again.  
“Keith, you can’t go out with Lance.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because, I don't want you to get hurt.”  
“When have I ever gotten hurt?” Shiro was quiet for a moment.  
“Still, you never know.”  
“You said the same thing with Lotor and then he ended up being hurt. Maybe you should give this talk to Lance.”  
“Lance is a whole other level of player than Lotor. He played Lotor!”  
“Look, I only agreed because I know what he’s doing.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He wants to see if he can get me to fall. He’s the most successful player in this school and I’m the most heartless person in this school. He thinks he’s gonna pull a Cindy Loo and make the Grinch’s heart grow, but trust me, he won’t.”  
“How do you know? I mean, he made Lotor fall, he’s probably the second most heartless guy here.”  
“Exactly. The second. I’m still the first. Nothing will make this heart grow. The only thing that fits, and will ever fit in, is mom and desert.”  
“Not even me?”  
“You aren’t…mom enough.” Shiro looked like a kicked puppy in seconds. “Fine, I guess you can have a spot in my heart… but a small spot. You’re going right next to banana splits.”  
“Is that spot bigger than mine?”  
“Obviously.” Shiro looked like a kicked puppy once again.


	2. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont think about that guy from bed times stories when your read for free you might as well leave now. jk jk pls dont leave

Today was the day of their first date, the first of many to come. Lance had told Keith to dress fancy. He wasn’t really the fancy type but he didn't say anything. He got a burgundy, long sleeve button up shirt, with some black dress pants and some fancy black leather shoes that he’s pretty much never worn. Lance was going to pick him up at 6:30 so he still had a little bit more time. He walked down the stairs and he saw his mom in the kitchen. She was a small lady. About 5’4 in height but her heart was probably too big for her body. She was the sweetest person you will ever meet. A single mom that loved her babies probably way too much. She had short light brown hair. Some dark brown eyes that resembled those of her eldest son. Despite her devastating past, she was always smiling. She quickly glanced at her younger son.  
“Where are you two going that you look so fancy?” she said as she looked at a cookbook, to see if she was doing the recipe correctly.   
“I don't know, he said to dress fancy. I imaging it's a fancy restaurant.”  
“But you hate those.”  
“I know.”  
“Why didn’t you tell him? He’s probably going to spend a lot of money on you, only to disappoint you.” His mom frowned. He almost felt bad for not telling Lance. Almost.  
“Mom, this guy is trying to play me. I’m just letting him try until he gives up.” She sighed.  
“You need to stop doing this, baby. You’re leading these boys on. Do you not feel bad about it at all?”   
“I’m not leading them on, on purpose. I just… can’t seem to grow a hear big enough for them to fit in.”  
“I hope you learn soon,” she went over to him and hugged him. “I can’t wait till the day of your wedding.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Keep waiting. Maybe you’ll get a few of them from Shiro.” The a muffled ‘I heard that!’ came from upstairs.   
“What are you making?” He said pushing her back into the kitchen.  
“I think it’s some sort of Spanish dish. It’s called Paella. Its rice mixed with seafood.”  
“But I’m allergic…”  
“But you’re eating out in a fancy restaurant.” The doorbell rang.  
Keith made his way to the door, with his mom creeping behind. Keith opened the door to Lance. Lance was wearing a white button up with some navy blue dress pants and some black shoes.  
“Hey, are you ready to go?” Lance said with his most charming smile, hoping to get something from Keith.  
“Yeah.” Keith said, in a monotone. Lance’s smile wavered.   
“Oh, and here,” he said and offered a bouquet of flowers to Keith. Keith stepped back. He covered his face. Lance lifted an eyebrow.  
“I’m allergic. My mom-“  
“I’ll take them!” Keith jumped, startled. Keith’s mom reached out for them. Keith blocked her off.  
“Do they have any thorns?” Keith asked, pushing his mom back.  
“Of course not.” Keith hesitantly let his mom take the flowers.  
“They are lovely. These are my favorites, too! Lilies… You must be Lance.”  
“Yes, that's me.”  
“I never told you his name?”  
“Well, when I’m bored I look through the yearbooks. I compare peoples 6th grade pictures with their most recent pictures. He had a—what do you call it—glow up!” She looked at Keith, to know if she said the slang right. Keith smiled at his mom.  
“I’m sure he did.” Suddenly he could smell burned food. “I think the food is burning, mom.” She sniffed the air. Her eyes widened.  
“I hope you have fun, baby.” She tapped his head, a thing she became accustomed to do once her boys got too tall for her. He lowered his head. She kissed his forehead. “Love you.”  
“Love you too.” He headed out the door with Lance to his car.  
“I can tell you really care about your mom.”  
“Yeah. She’s… the best.” Keith smiled to himself. Lance mentally awed. This kid really loved his mom. Maybe he wasn't as heartless as he seemed?   
The car ride was mostly quiet. The only sound being the radio, playing mainstream music that was mostly about ass: but hey, ass is great. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Lance looked over to Keith, to see if he was impressed, he looked more or less scared.  
“Oceania?”  
“Yup. One of the most expensive restaurants in the state.”  
“It's a seafood restaurant, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“They serve things that aren’t seafood, right?”  
“Of course. Why?”  
“I’m allergic.”  
“Geez, what aren’t you allergic to?” Lance laughed.  
“Not much.” Keith said, not even bothering with an actual answer. They entered and sat down in their reserved table.  
“How are you going to afford this?” Keith’s eyes widened whilst looking at the prices on the menu.  
“I have a few tricks up my sleeves.”   
“I hope those tricks involve you secretly being a billionaire…” Lance laughed.  
“So, even though you’re allergic to most of the menu… what do you think of the place.”  
“I’m not really a fancy person.” Lance’s jaw dropped. Keith shrugged.  
“Are you ready to order?” said the waiter, when he approached their table.  
Keith got a T-bone steak, which Lance did not believe he would eat and Lance got half a lobster. Keith ate absolutely all of his food whilst Lance looked amazed at the boys never ending pit of a stomach.   
“I am… so full.” Said Keith, sinking down on his chair.  
“Yeah me too…” said Lance doing the same.  
“Would you like desert?” said the waiter. Keith straightened up immediately.  
“Yeah, what do you have?”  
“You just said you were full?”  
“Desert doesn’t go to the stomach… it goes straight to the heart.” Lance laughed.  
“Wise words, monsieur.” Said the waiter.  
“We have a variety of cakes and-“  
“I’ll have cake and—do you have ice cream—” the waiter nodded, “I’ll have that too.” The waiter nodded and left.  
“Okay,” Lance got closer to Keith, to make sure nobody overheard them. “I’m going to propose when the waiter comes back with desert.”  
“What.”  
“They give you the bill for free if you get engaged in the restaurant. And I’m pretty sure we just ate my college tuition.” Keith rolled his eyes.   
“So, I just have to act the part and say yes?” Lance nodded. “Can you do it after I eat desert though? I won’t be able to listen with a cake in front of my face.” Lance smiled and rolled his eyes.  
“Fine.”   
After eating the desert, just as Keith was getting ready to lick up the plate, Lance took his hand. Keith was about to whack it off but then he remembered the proposal.  
“Are you gonna say something sappy?” Keith whispered. Lance rolled his eyes.   
“These past few years have been crazy. I have never been so happy as I am with you. Keith,” he got off his chair and into one knee. Keith covered his face in feigning shock. “will you marry me?” Everyone in the restaurant was quiet in suspense of Keith’s answer.  
“Yes… yes!” he said and hugged Lance, almost knocking him down to the ground. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered, Keith pulled away, he cupped Lance’s face, putting his thumbs on Lance’s lips to make a barrier, and kissed him. Lance almost died, until he realized their lips didn't even touch. When he pulled away, Lance put the ring on Keith’s hand. Keith’s eyes widened.  
“Where the fuck did you get this?” he whispered. Lance laughed. They sat back down. The waiter approached them with a smile.  
“Congratulations! I hope you have a happy life. And to kick off that happy life, we here in Oceania offer you a free of charge meal!” Keith and Lance looked at each other and feigned shock.  
“Really?!” Keith said.  
“Yes!”  
“This is officially the happiest day of my life!” said Lance. Keith and Lance laughed as the waiter left.   
“Hey, do you think you can carry me to the car?”  
“For dramatic effect or because you ate so much that you can’t walk?”  
“Yeah.”   
So, Lance carried Keith out to the car, everyone in the restaurant exchanging aww’s and giggles. The ride home was relatively like the ride to the restaurant. Until they were arriving to Keith’s house, Lance turned down the radio until it was only background music.  
“So, did you have fun?”  
“Yeah. Never been fake proposed to—speaking of—here, the ring. Again where did you get it? It looks real.”  
“It is real.”  
“What?!” Lance almost crashed.  
“I told my mom I needed to borrow a wedding ring and she gave it to me.”  
“She didn’t even ask why?”  
“No, she’s pretty chill. Your mom seems pretty chill, wouldn’t she do the same?”  
“No! It's a wedding ring! It has real diamonds and shit!” Lance just laughed. They arrived at Keith’s house.  
“Do you think you can walk? Or do you need me to give you a piggy back ride?”  
“No.”  
“No you can’t walk or no to the ride?”  
“Yup.” Lance laughed. He walked Keith to the porch.  
“Maybe we could do this some other time.”  
“Get fake engaged and free food. Sounds good.” Keith smiled.  
“Maybe something else. Who knows, we might have to be fake married, or fake divorced in the future?” they laughed. Keith glanced at his watch.  
“I should get going. My brother will freak out.”  
“Yeah.” Lance leaned in for a kiss and Keith put his hand in the way. Lance opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, I had a fun time but, enough kisses for today.”  
“But that was a fake kiss.”  
“I know,” Keith said as he went inside. And here Lance thought he’d won him over a little.  
Lance sighed and left. Once Keith came inside he could here footsteps running down the stairs.  
“So, how was the date?” asked his mom with a bright smile.  
“It was okay. I’ve had better but, we did get our meal for free.”  
“Really? Wasn't it a fancy place?”  
“Yeah, apparently if you get engaged in the restaurant you get a free meal.” His mom looked confused. “Fake proposal.” Keith laughed to himself.  
“He seems like a real charmer then. Always get the cheap way out.” Keith rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face.   
“Let’s go to sleep. I’m tired, I ate so much.”  
“I can see, your tummy is sticking out.” His mom teased, and poked his stomach.  
“Mom, stop it… did you take your medicine?”  
“Yes, you know, you aren’t the only over protective son I have.”   
“Alright, let’s go to sleep then.”

~~  
The next week at school, Lance had prepared an exciting new date over the weekend. He went up to Keith after class like last time. Only this time he was talking to some kid.  
“So, Keith, this Friday, you and me, 2nd date.”  
“This Friday?” Keith’s eyebrows knitted together.  
“Yeah.”  
“I hope you didn't make any reservations yet because I can’t.”  
“What? Why?”  
“I’m busy.”  
“With what?”  
“A family thing.” The kid he was talking to spoke up.  
“It’s the anniversa-” Keith hit them upside the head. “ow!”  
“Yo, why are you so mean to the kid?”  
“I’m not a kid, I’m a junior just like you!”  
“Really? You’re so small though?”  
“Yes!”  
“Look, I’m sorry Lance but I can’t cancel on this thing. Maybe on the weekend?”  
“Fine. Saturday okay for you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, We’ll talk later, fake hubby-to-be.” Lance left.  
“What was that about?”  
“It's a long story, Pidge…but, hey, you don't really have a life so I’ll tell you on the way to your house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finger guns


	3. Going Up Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith turned off his stupid alarm at way too early o’clock. Well, it was 9am; he was going out on a date with a numbskull named Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happ chrismas

It was Saturday morning, as Keith turned off his stupid alarm at way too early o’clock. Well, it was 9am. For a Saturday, in which he usually stayed home and entertained his mom, he was going out on a date with a numbskull named Lance. Okay, maybe that was the morning grumpiness talking, Lance wasn't that bad, but still. Lance insisted that they leave for their date at least by 11am. If Keith wanted to have everything done by then, he had to wake up at 10.  
He shuffled around in his room and took out the clothes he was going to wear. Lance said something sporty. He picked out some red basketball shorts and sneakily took one of Shiro’s grey exercise shirts, since he did not own any workout clothes. He then went to wake up his mom. His mom usually slept way too much if they let her. One day, she slept a total of 15 hours. She really likes sleeping, but they needed her to stay healthy. So, it was a deal that the first to wake up of the brothers would wake her up too. He got her out of bed and whilst she made their coffee, he prepared all her medicine. They ate breakfast (waffles) in silence. She insisted on going back to sleep but he didn't let her. At this point he was running late and had to quickly take a shower. He left his mom watching some conspiracy documentaries that always caught her interest. She passionately believed in aliens.  
Just as Keith came downstairs the doorbell rang. It was obviously Lance. Lance was wearing some blue basketball shorts and a white shirt and some very colorful running shoes. He had a backpack on that seemed to be full to the brim.  
“Hey!” Lance seemed to be a morning person. Yay.  
“Hey. So what exactly are we doing that requires ‘sporty’ clothes?”  
“We’re hiking!”  
“Yay.”  
“I thought you might not be super keen on it but I promise, the view is absolutely breath taking at the top of this mountain. Plus, we’re having a picnic up there, so there’s food.” Keith’s interest sparked at the mention of food.  
“Hmm, sounds interesting. If the view is really that good maybe-“  
“You should get your camera. I asked around and I didn't know you were into photography.”  
“Well, I am. Umm… come in. I’ll have to look for my camera. You can sit in the living room. My mom is there so don't talk to her unless she talks to you. Don't bother her.”  
“Sheesh. Okay.” Lance made his way into the living room and quickly spotted Keith’s mom.  
“Oh, hi Lance!” she turned down the volume of the T.V. “You look quite nice today, I like your shoes.” Lance quickly glanced at his shoes.  
“Thanks, you look beautiful as always.”  
“You’ve only seen me twice.”  
“Well, last time you were all dressed up, now you’re in your pajamas and you look beautiful either way.” She waved him off.  
“Oh, please.”  
“It’s true. I can see where Keith gets his looks from.”  
“Oh, yeah. People say he’s a spitting image of me. Though his attitude is more like his father. He also has his father’s eyes—oh have you seen his brother?”  
“Shiro?”  
“Yes. He’s a spitting image of their father. The only thing is his eyes. He’s got my eyes.”  
“I can see that.”  
“Yeah, but oh, I hate to say it but when he was born I was a little disappointed. His father had the most beautiful eyes you will ever see. I didn’t care what other features he had. I just wanted my child to have those eyes! When Keith was born and I saw those eyes of his, I started to cry. I was so happy. It made me think of his father. By then he had already passed so he never got to see him.” Lance was shocked to hear this but let her continue. “I was so happy. His father had these eyes that I would get lost in so easily. They were this blueish gray that almost looked violet. In the sun his eyes would shine in some type of way. Every time I look at Keith, I see that bit of his father and it makes me so happy that that part of my love lives on in my son.” She sighed.  
“I-I’ve never really looked at his eyes that intently.” Was all he managed to choke out after being given all this information.  
“You should. Though, I’m warning you; you’ll get lost in them within seconds.” Lance laughed a bit.  
“I’m sure I will.” Then Keith walked in with the camera.  
“Let’s go.”  
“Yeah, lets. It was nice talking to you Mrs. …?”  
“Call me Akira, please.”  
“It was nice talking, Akira.” Lance left the room.  
“Bye, mom.” Keith leaned down so she could kiss his forehead like always. “Love you.”  
“Love you too. Have fun.”  
And so, the ride to the mountain begun. Lance was quietly humming to some songs that came on the radio. Keith occasionally took a photo, when they were at stop lights. He got few really good ones too, one of a cute little bakery with a couple siting in the chairs outside. On of a barber shop in which guy walked out with half a bald head and started making jokes. Snuck in a few photos of Lance as well. The ride was relatively quiet. It was kind of far away, so the ride was a lot longer and they couldn’t really get away with being quiet for so long. Lance decided to spark up some small talk.  
“Hey, I barely know you, you know? Why don't we play a game?”  
“What game are we supposed to play whilst you’re driving?”  
“It's a talking game. I can keep my hand on the wheel and eyes on the road and still play.”  
“What is it?”  
“20 questions.”  
“Okay… you can start.”  
“What are your hobbies? I already know you like photography, what else?”  
“Umm… I like conspiracy theories.”  
“Like what your mom was watching?”  
“Yeah, sort of. I’m more into cryptids on earth rather than aliens though. She’s an avid believer of aliens. I’m pretty sure she’d marry an alien if she could. I believe too but not as much as her.” Keith smiled to himself.  
“Cool, your turn.”  
“Same question.”  
“Well, I like hiking, obviously. I also like swimming… my favorite thing in the world is going to the beach though. Surfing, swimming, parasailing—you name it—I just love it.”  
“I’ve never really gone to the beach.” Lance almost crashed. “Whoa, chillax!”  
“You’ve never gone to the beach?”  
“No.”  
“Well, in one future dates, you know what’s in store.” Keith rolled his eyes. “In fact, we might just make a U turn right now.”  
“No, Lance. Ask me a question.”  
“Okay, okay… you said your mom would marry an alien if she could. If you were to marry a cryptid, what would you marry?”  
“Mothman.” Said Keith without hesitation.  
“I expected you to put more though into it.”  
“He’s just my favorite cryptid. I could list off all of his sighting off the top of my head. You know how there’s beliebers and swifties? Well, I’m that but for mothman.” Lance couldn't help the little laugh that escaped him. “What’s so funny?” Keith pouted. He was absolutely serious about this.  
“You are just too cute.” Lance laughed. Keith rolled his eyes. “Everyone has their obsessions, I just—I can’t believe yours is mothman.”  
“Well, what’s your obsession?”  
“I love Broadway. I listen to musicals every day, I kid you not. I saw Lin-Manuel Miranda from afar in a supermarket and I started crying. My mom had to save the day and get him to sign something for me because I was too shook. He came up to me and I started crying even more. I think he thought I was crazy. And he’s not even my favorite Broadway actor.”  
“I like Broadway a bit too. Definitely not an obsession but I like it. Who’s your favorite actor? Mine’s Andrew Rannells.”  
“It’s like you read my mind!” Lance said in disbelief.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah! I love him. I would marry him if I could. I would let him slap me in the face and thank him. Did you see him in the Falsettos revival?”  
“As Whizzer?”  
“Yes! I have never been so happy yet so heartbroken in my life.” Lance tried to calm himself down to think of another question. “What are your pet peeves?”  
“I don't know… When people chew really loudly. When people purposely do something just to make you angry. One time Shiro and I made a pact to be absolutely nice to each other all day. This was when we were younger and could not stand each other. I hate brushing my hair and he decided to do exactly that. Since I couldn’t be mean, my eye was twitching the whole time.”  
“You don't like to brush your hair?”  
“I only brush it when it’s absolutely necessary. Like when it has knots.”  
“Your hair looks fine though, did you brush it?”  
“No, I just ran my hands through it.” Lance looked shocked.  
“I have to brush my short hair for it to cooperate. Imagine if I had a mullet thing like you!”  
“It’s not a mullet.”  
“Then what is it?” Keith stood there in silence for a few seconds, trying to think of name. “See, it's a mullet.”  
“No, my hair looks nice not like a mullet. Besides it’s shorter than a mullet.”  
“Either way, mullet or not, you can rock it.” Keith ran his hand through his hair and smiled.  
“Okay, umm… what languages do you speak?”  
“I speak English, obviously but my first language is Spanish. What about you? What languages do you speak?”  
“I speak English and my second language is Korean. My mom is Korean and so was-is my dad. Well my dad is half Korean.” Lance noticed Keith’s slip up, but decided to ignore it. Maybe Keith didn't want him to know about his dad. After all, he didn't know Akira had told him.  
“The other half?”  
“I believe it was Chinese. I’m not super sure, I never met my grandparents. But they met in the United States and my dad was raised here, unlike my mom. She was born in Korea and when she was like 6 she moved. What about you?”  
“My parents?”  
“Yeah. I mean your first language is Spanish. There’s got to be a reason.”  
“Yeah, my mom and dad are both Cuban. They met in Cuba and when my mom wanted to study in the U.S my dad followed her. They got married and decided to make a family in the U.S. When they were teaching me how to speak, since their English was rusty and all my brothers and sisters were at school or daycare during the day, they just taught me Spanish.” Lance thought for a moment for a question. “What was your first word?”  
“Believe it or not—” Keith said dripping with sarcasm, “it was mom.”  
“Really?” Lance said with amusement lingering in his voice. “You’ve been a mamma’s boy since birth.”  
“Yeah, and my second word was takash, which is what I called my brother until I was like 3. Then they decided maybe we should show Keith how to actually say Shiro’s name.”  
“Is his name not Shiro?”  
“That's our last name.”  
“What? Why do people call him that?”  
“It’s called a nickname, Lance. His name is Takashi Shirogane.”  
“So your name is Keith Shirogane?”  
“Yeah, I though most people knew about Shiro’s name.”  
“Well, I’m not most people!” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“What were your first words?”  
“I think my first was ‘leche’. It means milk in Spanish. And since my parents praised me so much for saying it, apparently I ran around screaming ‘leche’ for like a week.” Keith laughed.  
“Really?”  
“That's what I’ve been told.” Lance thought of a question. “This is a very important question and this will probably decide the future of us. I need you to take it seriously.”  
“Okay…?”  
“What is your opinion on DreamWorks?”  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“They’ve made some weird shit okay? But all that weird shit is still good. Like The Bee Movie, Turbo, Flushed Away and the queen of all movies: Shrek.”  
“I like DreamWorks. It’s cool. If Shrek is the queen of movies who is the king?”  
“Obviously Emperor’s New Groove.”  
“You have a point; I don't even know why I questioned it.” Keith though for a second. “You said you had brother and sisters. How many?”  
“I have two brothers and three sisters.”  
“Wow that's a lot of siblings.”  
“Yeah. The eldest is Mario, he’s 27. Then its Ariana and Valeria, identical twins, they are 24. Then it’s Esteban, he’s 20. Then it’s my sister Lorena, she’s 19 and people often confused us as twins.”  
“Two Lance’s huh? That must’ve been hell on Earth.”  
“Hey, I’ll have you know, I am a joy! Besides, Lorena and I might look very alike but she’s very different from me. She’s really introverted and shy. Nothing like me.”  
“A shame, if only you were more like her.”  
“Hey! You’re suddenly really mean! Is it cause you’re jealous of me cause I have so many siblings?”  
“No, I almost killed Shiro once when I tried to push him off a bridge, I can only imagine you. I bet there’s a long lost sibling that you don’t speak of because one of you mailed the kid to Australia.” Lance laughed.  
“I mean, possibly. One time Esteban broke my foot, and as payback I broke his arm.”  
“Jesus. I’ve never broken anyone’s bones. I really went for the quick version, rather than physically hurting him I just aimed for the long run.” Lance laughed.  
“Hey, I think were almost here. See, that's the mountain.”  
“Oh, it doesn't look that bad.”  
Keith was wrong. He was never the athletic kid. Never had and never will be. Half way up the trail he thought he was going to die. He didn’t want to be that loser that can’t even make it up a small mountain but he was seriously doubting himself. Luckily, Lance noticed his struggle and gave him some water. He felt better after that, but he was still tired as hell. At some point, Lance jokingly suggested a piggy back ride the rest of the way up, and Keith heavily considered it. On the bright side, the scenery was actually very nice, Lance hadn’t lied, there were lots of wild flowers and trees that made for great photos. Once they made it to the top, Keith decided that that excruciating walk was kind of worth it.  
“See, I told you it was beautiful.” Lance said as he laid down a blanket on a patch of grass for the picnic. Keith started taking photos of the view of their city.  
“It really is. That walk was kind of worth it.”  
“Kind of?”  
“Yeah, maybe if Mothman was up here, it would’ve been totally worth it.” Lance laughed.  
“Come over here. Your second reward; food.” Keith sat down on the blanket.  
“What’s on the menu?”  
“Well, we have no seafood this time, but we do have; some pasta with cherry tomatoes, tomato sauce and little bits of bacon; we have risotto with chicken and dried tomatoes; and for desert some apple turnovers my mom made yesterday.”  
“Umm… I’ll have the risotto.” Lance gave him the food and some silverware. Lance seemed to be waiting for Keith to start eating. “Why are you staring at me?”  
“I-I just want to see if its good.” Keith took off the lid.  
“I bet it is. You’re creeping me out.” Lance rolled his eyes.  
“It’s the first time I make it on my own without my mom. I want to see if it’s actually good.”  
“Oh.” Keith took a bite, his eyes widened. This was way too good for Lance to have made it. “Are you sure you made it?”  
“Yes! Is it good?”  
“Way too good for me to believe you made it.” Lance lit up.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,” Keith took another bite, he offered Lance bite too. Lance tasted it and was surprised too.  
“It actually tastes like it’s supposed to.” Keith laughed a bit.  
“That’s kinda what I said.”  
“Well, let’s see if the pasta tastes good.”  
“You made it too?”  
“Yeah, my mom keeps saying that she can’t send me food in the mail when I go to college.”  
“She has a point.” Said Keith as Lance opened the lid of the pasta.  
“Has your mom tried teaching you how to cook too?”  
“No, she’s currently still trying to teach herself. Besides I can live off of microwaved dinners, I’m used to it. Or, of course you could mail me food.” Lance laughed and rolled his eyes.  
“Sure.” Lance offered a bite of the pasta to Keith. Keith’s eyes widened, Lance raised his eyebrows.  
“I kind of regret taking the risotto now.”  
“That good?” Lance said in disbelief. Keith nodded. Lance tasted it for himself.  
“Damn, I officially now what Ratatouille felt like.” Keith’s laugh started off small and slowly got louder. Lance realized this was probably his first truly genuine laugh Lance got from him. He felt himself blush for some reason. Keith’s laugh was… angelic… Keith tried to calm down.  
“You do know the rats name isn’t Ratatouille, right?” Keith said through laughs.  
“Pfft! Of course!” He did not.  
“Sure you did.” Keith’s laughter died down, Lance felt himself almost miss it. Almost.  
Keith started eating in peace. Looking out into landscape. Lance thought back on the conversation he had with Akira. His father’s eyes. Keith seemed to be lost in thought and Lance took this chance to test if what she said was true. She said, and I quote: ‘I’m warning you; you’ll get lost in them within seconds’. He looked at Keith’s eyes and felt himself grow jealous. So he had the most beautiful laugh and the most beautiful eyes—how was that fair? Akira had described them to perfection too. They were a grayish blue that had its little undertones of violet. Lance had never seen someone with violet in their eyes. Another thing she didn’t lie about was how they shined in the sunlight. Lance was 100% bisexual, but he had never seen a boy that made him think; ‘wow, he is beautiful’, he mostly thought men were handsome. And here was Keith, ruining that. Lance felt some sort of vulnerability realizing this. He knew Keith was attractive but, he never realized just how beautiful. He suddenly understood why so many people fell for him, he was-  
“-that?” Lance got drawn out of his thoughts.  
“What?”  
“Are you gonna eat that?” Keith said pointing to what was left of his pasta. Lance smiled, he really liked to eat, huh?  
“No, you can have it.” Keith smiled and happily took the food.  
“You really liked it?”  
“Yeah! You’re a good cook. Maybe you should teach me.” Keith said jokingly.  
“I mean, that's a good idea.” Lance thought for a second. “Something else to expect.” Keith laughed a bit. “Talking about what to expect, I think you should choose our next date.”  
“What?”  
“Well,” Lance started taking the Tupperware and putting it in his bag, taking out the desert. “I think an equal amount of effort should be put into these kinds of things. I don't think it’s fair that I have to plan everything.”  
“I guess you’re right. But let me tell you, I’m not the romantic type.”  
“Really? You sure do go out a lot for someone that's not the romantic type.”  
“Did you just insinuate I’m a slut?”  
“What?! No! I mean, you—you know what I mean. Whatever, it doesn't matter. It doesn’t have to be romantic.”  
“Fine. Give me those turnovers.” Lance gave him one. Keith’s eyes widened.  
“Is it just your family? All your food tastes so good!”  
“Thank my mom, she’s the one that taught me all the recipes. She is a chef.” Lance said but at this point Keith was gone, devouring the delicious treat. Lance was savoring the treat on the other hand.  
“Do you have more?” Keith asked shyly. Lance smiled.  
“I thought this would happen so I came prepared.” Lance gave him another turnover. “That's the last one though.” Then they sat in silence watching the scenery.  
“Do you think we can stay until the sun sets?” asked Keith.  
“That's not until like an hour. Why?”  
“I want to take a photo. It’ll look beautiful.” Keith said with pleading eyes.  
“Fine.” Lance laid down. “We could cloud watch for now.”  
“Cloud watch?”  
“Clouds are cool. As boring as that sentence sounded, it’s true. You can tell me what you see in the clouds and I’ll tell you what I see. It’s fun.”  
“Fine.” Keith laid down as well.  
“You can take photos of the really nice clouds!” As childish as it sounded, Keith agreed.  
They cloud watched for a quite a bit. They saw bunnies, dragons, snowmen, a robot that they decided to call Voltron, a cat, ducks and many more things. They had a few laughs, like when Lance claimed he saw a robot cat and Keith insisted it wasn't just a cat, but a lion.  
Finally, the sun was setting. Keith sat up and immediately started taking pictures. Lance sat up shortly after and then Keith started sharing the photos he’d taken throughout the day. Lance laughed when he saw the photos Keith had taken of him and insisted he send them to him so he could put them on Instagram. Keith kept showing him photos and got to the first one of the day. He scrolled on more. It was a picture of his mom and Shiro on a graveyard, though it didn’t really look like a graveyard more like a park, not to mention; they were both laughing at something unknown. Maybe a joke.  
“You’re a great photographer. You know exactly when to take the photos. I mean, this is an amazing picture.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I think you should take more photos too. This picture really captures the essence of both of them. They seem to have similar personalities.”  
“Yeah. They are very similar. They remind me of a pair of puppies.” Lance laughed a bit as Keith smiled.  
As Lance’s laughter died down, they looked at each other. It was a strangely intimate moment. There was a gust of wind that made them both shiver a bit. They suddenly were compelled to get closer. Keith let the camera hang by its collar. Lance moved his hand to Keith’s cheek, he caressed it gently in a feather light motion. Then they kissed. It was soft and they both tasted the sugar from the turnovers on their lips. Keith moved his hand to rest a top of Lance’s. It only lasted a few seconds but it was amazing. They pulled away and there was a second of silence, the intimacy of the moment still lingering. Then they both started laughing.  
“We should get going before the sun fully sets and it gets dark.” Said Lance.  
“Yeah. We should.” Keith agreed as Lance got up and helped him up.  
They made their way back to Keith’s house. On the way they sang along to musicals. Lance swore Keith was a genetic lottery win, he could sing, he had beautiful eyes, his hair was apparently perfect, angelic smile and laugh, not to mention he was a really good kisser. Lance was almost jealous of Keith. Almost. They arrived at Keith’s house and Lance walked Keith to the porch.  
“Did you have a good time?” asked Lance.  
“Yeah. Next time I get to choose, right?”  
“Yup, and hey—you’ll have to come pick me up. A change of scenery.” Keith smiled and nodded.  
“I guess so.”  
“Well, then… good night.”  
“Good night.” Keith started opening the door. Keith smiled. “You know; you can go now. Or, are you waiting for something?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Oh, really?” Keith opened the door. He was about to go inside but he gave a Lance a quick peck. If you blinked, you missed it. He quickly went inside. Lance didn’t know why but he couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christler


	4. Hippos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew hippos were so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end.

Keith struggled to find something for the date. He had never planned a date, just went to them as sad as it sounded. Most of the time the guys were trying to impress him not him impressing them. He asked for Shiro’s help on it. After teasing him about his heart suddenly growing, Keith brushed it off by saying it was Lance’s idea, he helped. They brainstormed things that pretty much everyone liked. In no time Keith had figured out what he was going to do.  
He searched for Lance at school that Wednesday and told him the details.  
“Hey, Lance,” Keith said, interrupting the conversation Lance was having with a big guy that almost radiated sunlight with his smile.  
“Hey. Did you plan the date already?”  
“Yeah. Are you free this Saturday?”  
“Yup. What are we doing?”  
“I won’t tell you, it’ll be a surprise. But we leave at 11 am once again and you have to send me your address.”  
“Yeah of course. What is the attire?”  
“Casual. Probably some comfortable shoes since we’re going to walk a bit.”  
“Are you just going to take me on the same date we just had?”  
“No.” Keith rolled his eyes. “We’re going somewhere that just happens to involve walking.”  
“Fine. I’ll text you my address later.”  
“Okay, bye!” Keith left.  
“So, are you done playing around? Are you gonna stick with him?” said the big guy.  
“Probably not. You know me. I’m a natural born player.” Lance said flashing his megawatt smile.  
“Whatever, Lance. Just remember, I’m coming over later for my cooking lessons with your mom. Please, think about sticking with him. I hate it when you go around breaking hearts when you start feeling attached.”  
“Hunk, the thing is, even if I did, I doubt he’ll want to stay around. He’s Keith. The resident heartthrob pretty boy that breaks hearts as well.’  
“The unmovable object meets an unstoppable force.”

~~  
Lance woke up at 10:30 am and examined his closet. Keith said casual with comfortable shoes. He took a white and blue baseball shirt and some regular jeans. He put on some simple running shoes. Throughout the process of picking clothes, he had done his skin routine. He went downstairs and ate the breakfast his mom had just made for him. She was an average height for a woman 5’6, considered tall in her native country but, in her current home, she was just over short. She had long curly dark brown hair and tan skin, the same as her youngest son. She had lots of freckles and a big bright smile. She had green eyes, which passed on to only one of her kids, that being the eldest. She was a pear shaped girl, she had a relatively small bust and big Latina staple ass (a/n: I am Latina and it runs in the family bro). She radiated comfort and love like she was born to become the perfect mom and the best abuelita. She sat drinking what remained of her coffee.   
“So, today is your third date with this cute boy.”  
“Yes, ma.”  
“Most of your relationships last five dates. So seems that you’re in the middle ground.” Lance rolled his eyes.  
“Mamá.” He whined.  
“Look, Lance, I know you think you’re a player but you’re just scared of getting hurt. Tienes que parar con este miedo irracional. Es una estupidez.” She switched languages to make it easier to get her point through.  
“Mamá, no quiero pelear contigo.”  
“No estoy peleando. Estoy diciendo la verdad,” she approached her son and hugged him from behind, “Yo no te quiero ver con el corazón roto, pero tienes que aprender. Lo digo porque te amo y te quiero ver feliz. Tienes que darles una oportunidad... Tal vez este es tu futuro esposo.” She said in a teasing tone.  
“Mamá!”  
“Fine, fine.” She kissed his forehead. “Have fun, okay?” as if on cue the doorbell rang. She made her way to the door before Lance could. Keith was wearing a black shirt and some black skinny jeans. He had a red flannel around his waist and the same running shoes as last time.  
“Hi, I’m here for Lance.”  
“I sure do hope so; all my other kids are in college or at their houses.” She said with a sweet tone that made Keith feel compelled to smile. “He’s finishing his breakfast.”  
“I’m done with breakfast.” Lance stepped out. “Bye ma.”  
“Bye, mi amor.”  
They got in the car and quickly Lance started asking where they were going.  
“I’m not telling you. It's a surprise. I promise you’ll like it. Everyone likes it.”  
“Is it the movies?”  
“Why would we walk at the movies?”  
“A park?” Keith let out a laugh, “A fair?”  
“Look, stop guessing! You’re not going to get it.” Lance pouted. “You wanna listen to musicals?”  
“Obviously!” His pout disappeared.  
The ride to the zoo was fun. Lance was very happy with just singing loudly to Falsettos and making (read: forcing) Keith join in with him. Once they were approaching the establishment Lance connected the dots.  
“The zoo!” Lance said, suddenly beaming like a 6-year-old.  
“Yup,” Keith said as he pulled over in the parking lot.  
“I haven’t gone to the zoo in a million years!”   
Once Keith parked Lance quickly got out. Keith got out shortly after and was dragged in by Lance. They got tickets and went in.   
“Where do we go first?”  
“I think we should take the recommended route. That way we’ll cover all of it.”  
“So, we’re starting at the great Amazon. I think the aviary, right?”  
“Yeah! Let’s go!” Lance said and dragged Keith.  
They cooed at the birds and one of the landed on Keith’s head. Rather than freaking out he pulled a millennial and told Lance to take his camera and take a photo quickly. He got a few good photos before the bird flew off giving Keith what could only be described as a rats nest of hair. Lance quickly took a photo before Keith fixed it. Lance tried to feed a bird but the bird avidly refused. Lance was pretty bummed but then a bird almost pooped on Keith’s shoulder so he was back to laughing.  
They moved on to the next exhibit. The exhibit was full of all kinds of monkeys and chimpanzees. Lance attempted to communicate with them. It worked. Lance was gesticulating broadly. Until the chimp seemed to understand and brought over his friend. He made wild gestures and pointed at Keith. They waved a Keith and smiled, showing all their gums. Then they left.  
“How did you do that?” Keith thought in disbelief. This boy was all kinds of extraordinary.  
“It the ancestral bond, Keith.”  
“That monkey is not your ancestor.”  
“It's a chimp, not a monkey.”  
“Our ancestors were the homo erectus—not chimpanzees.”   
“They are our ancestral cousins. I understand why you don't have the link; you just don't get it. You got to be the chimp.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Well, at least, if a planet of the ape’s fiasco happens, I know who to stick with.” Lance stuck out his chest proudly.  
“I shall be their leader.” Keith laughed.  
For some reason, the more time he spent with Lance, the more his stupid jokes grew on him. Just last time with his stupid Ratatouille joke, Keith felt like he could cry. Lance was so much fun to be around. He was the kind of person that just easily grew on you. Each day it made more and more sense why even people like Lotor fell for him. Keith thought that, if he let himself, he could too. But he refused. He could fall for those beautiful blue eyes and that bright smile and his soft lips and his soft hair…He could fall for him, but he wasn’t going to do so. He was very strict with who he let have access to his heart. He doubted he would ever let Lance in.   
He almost felt bad. Almost. By now, most guys would have already been crazy over him but Lance was holding back as well. Keith had his reasons to hold back, but he wondered: what were Lances?  
They moved on to a surprising variety of pigs and boars. Then there was a small lake with lots of turtles. Lance tried to pet one but the zookeeper scolded him which resulted in a laughing Keith and Lance pouting. The zookeeper felt kind of bad and decided to give them an exclusive small biography of the eldest turtle in the bunch. Eventually, she let Lance pet the turtle he looked little shocked when he touched it (‘I expected its skin to be rougher like a lizard, I don't know’). Once they left Lance said it felt like touching a dick and it made him very uncomfortable. He didn't regret it though.   
“So, now we’re going to… the Asian Nirvana. Oohh—does that mean pandas?” said Lance.  
“I sure do hope so. I’d feel kind of ripped off if not.”  
“I hope they have elephants.”  
“Elephants are from Africa, not Asia.”  
“There are elephants in Asia. The only difference between them it the shape of their ears. The Asian elephant has an ear almost shaped like the continent and it's a little smaller. Whilst the African elephant has ears shaped like the continent it’s from as well. Kind of cool right?” Keith was starting notice that Lance wasn’t as dumb as he seemed. “Imagine if my ears were shaped like Cuba.” There he is. Keith rolled his eyes.  
They made their way to the Asian Nirvana and Keith was a bit lost in thought. Lance was really smart now that he thought about it. Keith had a lot of AP classes and Lance was in a few of them. He hadn’t really noticed until now. The kid was in AP Biology, AP Chemistry, and AP History. Those were the ones in which Keith was also in. He could be in other AP classes and Keith never even noticed. Lance’s dumb façade was so good; it fooled him. Keith hated the fact that Lance was growing on him. But, figuring him out was so much fun. Lance was hiding something; an emotion, a past, a trauma—whatever it be—Keith was suddenly determined to figure it out.  
As they made their way to the different enclosures they saw exotic birds and creatures that they would only ever see through this glass. The pandas were absolutely adorable and one of them tried to offer Keith bamboo through the glass. Keith was quick to take photos of this albeit near tears. It was the cutest picture Keith had ever taken and he was determined to make it his wallpaper once he transferred the photos to his computer. The panda’s seemed to be total attention hogs too because soon enough all the Pandas wanted to take a photo. They seemed to like the camera and Keith ended up having a photo shoot with them. He didn't complain though.   
They moved on to the Australian Wonderland. They saw koalas and kangaroos and many more. They also saw a spider as big as Keith’s hand. Lance held a tarantula for a photo and immediately almost dropped it when it started moving. Keith held a snake and was tempted to steal it. It was just so squishy and chill, now Keith wanted a snake. Maybe not a 7 ft. boa constrictor but, a snake. As they were finishing with this section of the zoo, the zoo announced that it would be closing in 40 minutes.  
“No!” Keith said. He grabbed Lance's arm and dragged him off. “I need to see the hippos. They are the reason I live.”  
“What? Hippos? Why not lions?”  
“Because lions are cool and ferocious but hippos are cute and friendly.”  
“First of all—cute? —second of all, a hippo would not even hesitate to eat you.”  
“Lance you don't understand okay—there they are!” Keith said and went into a full sprint. Lance almost tripped and fell but composed himself just in time.   
Keith came up to them and started taking pictures immediately. One of the hippos looked directly at the camera and he almost squealed. Who am I kidding—he did squeal. Lance had never seen somebody so excited over hippos. The last animal that would pop into his head as Keith’s favorite animal ever—would be the hippo. It just seemed so random, most people liked hippos but definitely not as much as Keith. Keith was smiling so wide; Lance wouldn’t be surprised if his cheeks were hurting.   
“So,” Lance leaned against the rope that divided the animals and the humans, “what’s that deal with the hippos?”  
“I don’t know; I’ve always thought they were cute.”  
“Cute?”  
“Yeah! Did you know they can hold their breath up to 7 minutes Lance? They can live up to 40 years! Isn’t that cool, Lance?”  
“But, how are they so cute? I don't see it.”  
“I don't know. Just look at them! They down there just chilling in the water they always look like they’re smiling and—oh my god look at the baby hippo it’s got its little tongue out!” Keith said and quickly grabbed the camera. Lance stared at Keith in disbelief. Keith was just so—he didn't even know the word. Wait, he knew. He stared at Keith excitedly taking way too many photos of the baby hippo.  
“Yeah, I guess they are pretty damn cute.”   
After a while of taking photos, the zoo announced they were closing in 20 minutes. Yes, they spent 20 minutes with the hippos. They made their way to the gift shop. Keith got a bag of chips and something to drink. Lance got a hippo plushy, a shark plushy, a shark tooth necklace and a drink. Keith had been waiting in the car looking through his photos and Lance finished getting what he wanted. When Lance arrived he gave the hippo to Keith.  
“Wha-“  
“It’s for you. I know you want it. Since you can’t take a real hippo home for many reasons, why not take a cuddly friend?” Keith smiled.  
“Thanks, Lance!” he said and pulled Lance into a kiss. Now, they had kissed a few more times after their last date. You’d think Lance would be fine. But he felt himself heat up and he could barely even form a sentence afterward.  
“Y-yeah—you’re welcome.”  
“I’m guessing you like sharks?”  
“Y-yeah, they’re really cool.”  
Then they drove off. They sang along to musicals, which was quickly becoming a tradition for them. About halfway through the ride, Lance noticed Keith was rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
“Are you tired?”  
“A little.”  
“You want me to take over?” Keith nodded.  
They quickly switched. In a matter of minutes, Keith fell asleep. Lance found himself smiling. Keith looked so innocent in his sleep. Well, pretty much everyone did. There was something different about Keith. He looked…angelic? Was that the right word? Lance felt like he could watch him forever… Wait, what?! Lance almost crashed right then and there as he swerved into the other lane. He quickly made sure Keith hadn’t woken up. He shifted a little and scrunched up his nose but quickly fell asleep. Oh, god—Lance thought that was way too cute. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He’s losing. He’s losing. Oh god, he’s already lost, hasn't he? He got him a hippo—he called him cute—he thinks he’s really pretty—he loves his eyes—oh my god he’s fucked! Oh no. This wasn't supposed to happen. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. They arrived at Keith’s house. He lived a few blocks down so he could walk to his house, right? He carried Keith to the door and knocked.  
“Keith did you leave your ke—oh,” said Shiro.  
“He was tired.” Lance looked at him for a second. “Here, I didn’t have the heart to wake him up.” He said letting Shiro carry him.  
“Do you need a ride?” Shiro asked, “I could just leave him in his room and take you home.”  
“Oh, no it's fine. I live a few blocks down.”  
“Where do you live?”  
“Saint Noel-street,” he felt compelled to tell Shiro the truth for some reason.  
“That’s like 20 blocks down,” Shiro raised his eyebrow, “I’ll put him in his room and I’ll take you home. Stay here,” Shiro left for a minute and came back.  
The ride was silent and kind of awkward. Lance felt scared of Shiro for some reason. He seemed very friendly and he was—but he was somehow very scary at the moment.  
“So,” said Shiro and Lance felt himself crumble, “what are your intentions with my brother?” there it is. The Talk with The Father Figure.  
“I just want to go out with him for now…”  
“So, you aren’t going to ask him to be your boyfriend—is this leading nowhere because if so I don't see the point of you two to keep going on dates.”  
“I-I don't know yet. I might—you know ask him to be my boyfriend but, I don't know—yet.”  
“You are aware you’ve been going out for almost a month, right?”  
“I didn't quite notice.”  
“I see you got him a present—a hippo—his favorite animal. Wise choice.”  
“Yeah, th-thanks.” They thankfully arrived at Lance’s house. “That’s my house.” Shiro stopped the car.  
“I’ll see you around, Lance.”  
“Right,” Lance got out of the car, “I’ll see you around as well. Thanks for the ride.” He felt himself relax as he left the car.   
“No problem.”  
As he entered his home he heard Shiro drive away. He’d never been so scared of The Talk in his life. That didn't mean anything though, right? Oh god no. It probably did. But he was going to ignore it and just go to sleep and try to not let it eat him alive.

~~  
Lance was talking to a really pretty girl as Keith approached him. He felt something weird bubble up inside him as the girl laughed at something he said.  
“Hey, Lance,” Keith said.  
“Oh, hey.” Lance smiled. “This is my cousin and bestest friend ever,” he said and hugged her. Keith felt himself blush; it was just his cousin, “Allura.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Allura shook Keith’s hand.  
“Don't tell Hunk I said that she’s my best friend, by the way.” Lance told Allura, “What’s up Keith?”  
“Do I have to plan our next date again? Because I might just crumble under pressure this time.” Lance let out a laugh.  
“No, I was already planning this one. It’s this Saturday and thankfully we will not wake up at 11 am anymore! I’m thinking around 1 pm.”  
“Sounds great,” Keith said and walked away, but not before giving Lance kiss on the cheek. Lance felt himself blush. Allura smirked.  
“Looks like this player found his player 2.” Allura teased. Lance rolled his eyes, but could not help the smile and blush on his face.  
“Let’s go home. Mamá is making machuquillo, especially for you.” Lance said. Allura noticed he didn't deny her comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback are still my kinks so go ahead lol  
> ~Translations:  
> *Mamá* : mom  
> *Tienes que parar con este miedo irracional. Es una estupidez. * : You need to stop with this irrational fear. It's stupid.  
> *Mamá, no quiero pelear contigo * : Mom, I don't want to fight with you.  
> *No estoy peleando. Estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo no te quiero ver con el corazón roto, pero tienes que aprender. Lo digo porque te amo y te quiero ver feliz. Tienes que darles una oportunidad... Tal vez este es tu futuro esposo. * : I'm not picking a fight. I'm saying the truth. I don't want to see you with a broken heart, but you need to learn. I'm saying this because I love you and I want to see you happy. You need to give them a chance... This could be your future husband.  
> * machuquillo * : (mofongo: fufu, tacacho, cayeye, mangú) Mofongo (machuquillo) a dish originated in Puerto Rico consisted of mashed plantains. (it's my fave its the GOOD KUSH)


	5. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Keith woke up at 12 pm and sluggishly went over to his mom’s room to see if she was awake. She was, so he just went downstairs. His mom was finishing up some scrambled eggs with Shiro. They were talking about Shiro's latest dream which involved aliens as their mom fact-checked his dream.  
“-then they all started dancing to 70’s disco.”  
“I highly doubt that would happen. Maybe their version of it. We don't know their culture after all,” she noticed her son at the bottom of the stairs. “Hey, Keith, just in time. I just finished these eggs.” She said as she served each of the boys a plate and one for herself.  
They ate in peace whilst watching Sponge Bob. Once Keith finished his food he looked at the time. 12:50pm  
“Shit!”  
“What’s wrong?” asked his mom, concerned but Keith was already running up the stairs.  
“His date is at 1.”  
“Oh…tell him to take his time, I’ll distract Lance.”  
“Are you going to embarrass him?” Shiro said in a warning tone.  
“Maybe…” she said bashfully.  
“Perfect.” They high fived.  
Shiro got Keith to calm down and not rush himself. Akira got a few albums out. This was going to be fun. Lance got there right on time and Akira got the door. Lance was wearing a blue t-shirt and an army green jacket that had a white hood, along with some regular jeans and the colorful running shoes from the hiking date.  
“Hey, Lance, Keith got up a little late and he’s getting ready. You can come in.”  
“Hey, Akira.” Lance came in. She took him to the living room.  
“I was looking through some albums. You can join me if you’d like.”  
“Sure.”  
“Look, this is Keith and Shiro’s dad, Yeun Shirogane.”  
“Wow, he really does look like Shiro.”  
“Of course, why would I lie? The baby he has in his hands is none other than Shiro.” She pointed at the next picture, “In this one, I’m pregnant with Keith and Yeun is pretending to breastfeed Shiro.” Lance let out a laugh, “I think I was like 6 months pregnant, so Shiro must have been 1-year-old.”  
“Who’s this?” Lance pointed to a sonogram picture.  
“Keith.” She passed the page, “Here is the day I went to the hospital, when I gave birth to Keith, with my neighbor.”  
“I can tell, he looks really happy and you look like you’re in pain.”  
“Oh yeah, Shiro’s birth was relatively easy compared to Keith. Shiro’s labor lasted 6 hours, whilst Keith’s was 20 hours.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Worst 20 hours of my life,” Lance laughed, “but also the most rewarding 20 hours of my life. It was harder too since I didn't have Yeun to use as a human stress toy.” Lance smiled sadly.  
“I can only imagine how hard it must’ve been.”  
“Yeah, but look,” she pointed at a picture of a baby Keith, “I got my baby. And look, his eyes, just like his fathers.”  
“I noticed. You weren’t lying about those eyes.”  
“Did you get lost?”  
“Yeah.” Lance breathed. Akira turned the page.  
“Here we have Shiro taking his first steps,” she smiled, reminiscing, “Then we have Keith when he figured out what a dog was.” The picture showed a very shocked baby Keith looking at a puppy Labrador. “Here’s the dog liking Keith as if he was a juicy ham,” there was a baby Keith on the floor laughing, getting licked by the Labrador.  
“That's one cute picture.”  
“Not as cute as this one,” she flipped a few pages and showed him a picture of baby Keith offering his toy to a sad toddler Shiro.  
“Oh, my god. You’re right.” Lance said covering his mouth in awe.  
“I’m always right. This was when Shiro realized that his birthday, February 29, happened every 4 years.”  
“Poor kid. You do just celebrate his birthday on the 28th right?”  
“Of course. He was still bummed after I told him though.”  
“What about here?”  
“This is Shiro’s first day of school, he’s happy because he doesn't know what school is. This one is of him realizing me and Keith can’t stay with him.” She pointed to two pictures, one of Shiro smiling brightly with a backpack on and the second, of Shiro crying whilst a teacher held him back. “Oh, and Keith did the same.”  
“Really?” she nodded and passed a few pages. Showing two photos very similar to the last two, only with Keith. Lance couldn’t help the laugh that came out. “Who’s this?”  
“Oh, this is supposed to go on another album—it’s me when I was 6 years old.”  
“Wow, I thought it was Keith with lighter hair. You really look alike.”  
“I know; he has a stronger jawline though.” They laughed.   
“That’s true. A jawline that could cut a man.” They laughed once again. Then, Keith came down. He was wearing a t-shirt that had a UFO and said ‘I believe’ in white bold letters, with some black skinny jeans.  
“Sorry, I took so long, I-“  
“Woke up late. Don't worry, your mom has been entertaining me.” He smiled at Akira.  
“Let’s go then.”  
“I’ll be in the car.”  
“Okay,” he approached his mom, “I hope you weren’t embarrassing me.”  
“Me? Never.”  
“Sure,” he leaned down so she could kiss his forehead. “Love you.”  
“Love you too. Have fun!”  
Keith made his way to the car. He sat down and he saw Lance was smiling to himself.  
“Why are you so happy?”  
“You were a cute baby; you know?”  
“That's what she was showing you?” Keith rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“Yup. And you and your mom might as well be twins. Saw a picture of her when she was 6 and one of you when you were like 5. The resemblance is uncanny.”  
“Yeah, I’m glad I look like her. She makes me happy.” Lance couldn’t help but smile at that. Keith was just too cute.  
Lance put on some musical, specifically legally blonde. This got Keith relatively distracted and Lance thought to himself. He was actually coming to terms with his attraction to Keith. He’d always thought Keith was pretty, but know he finally understood why. Why so many people fell for him. Why so many people were lining up to date him. He understood it.  
He was playing Legally blonde from Spotify and it played a Hamilton song; Helpless. He smiled to himself—good one, universe.  
Keith listened to the song and it made him go into a daze. He kind of understood Eliza as she sang. ‘Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit…’ He looked over at Lance. He really felt like he could get lost in those eyes. They were so blue. There was just something about them. He wasn't going to let himself drown in those though. He had to hold back. He had to win this. Lance looked at him for a second. ‘Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m helpless. Oh, look at those eyes.’ What the fuck, universe? He thought as he looked away, he could feel his heart jumping out of his chest. Fuck. No, it’s just the song. Setting the mood and shit. Keith ain’t losing to this prick. He could—but he will not.  
“What’s wrong do you not like the song?” Lance said after a second.  
“No, it’s fine. It’s just not my favorite cause I feel bad for Eliza—you know—Hamilton’s a dickhead.”  
“You got that right.” There was a small silence in which the music filled the void. “But Lin is a great lyricist.”  
“Yup.” Another small silence.  
“Not to mention Philippa’s vocals are angelic.”  
“True.”  
“I wish I could sing like her.”  
“You kind of sing like Lin, to be honest.”  
“You think?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Eliza I don't have a dollar to my name,” Keith laughed. “An acre of land, a troop to command a dollop of fame,”  
“Really?” Keith asked, still laughing a bit. Lance simply nodded and continued.  
“All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits and my top-notch brain. Insane, your family brings out a different side of me. Your mom confides in me,” Keith couldn’t help the laughter that came back to his lips, “Shiro tried to take a bite of me. No stress, my love for you is never in doubt, we’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out. I’ve been living without a family since I was a child, my father left, my mother died, I grew up buck wild. But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, it was real. As long as I’m alive Eliza, swear to god your never feel so…”  
“Helpless!” Keith finished off in a falsetto but couldn’t help but keep laughing “Shiro tried to take a bite of you?”  
“Yeah, he’s scary, he tried to kill me!”  
“Sure he did. The worst thing he could do to you is tell you he’s disappointed in you and give you puppy eyes.”  
“He does give off that vibe.”  
“He would never hurt you. I’m probably the most aggressive person in the house and I would still never really hurt anyone.”  
“You said you almost pushed Shiro off of a bridge?”  
“I wasn’t hurting him, the ground would.” Lance let out a laugh.  
“Sure.”  
“So, where are we going?”  
“We are going to a fair!”  
“Really? Cool! I can’t wait to eat until I throw up!”  
“I can’t wait to pull your hair back and rub your back whilst you throw up.”  
“Now, that is a good date.” They laughed as the song ended.  
Fairs were usually the best dates in Lance’s opinion. Whenever he really wanted to impress his date, he would see if there was a fair somewhere close to them. He would play all those shooting games, that are totally rigged, and somehow, to the amazement of his date, he would win all the time. He would give the prizes to his date and around the end of the day, he would get a pretty good make-out session at the top of the Ferris Wheel, as thanks for all the presents. It was a foolproof plan. It worked on boys, girls and everything in between. He took the (second, first was Allura) hottest girl in the school on this date and he almost got laid. Of course, he didn’t want to get laid, so he decided to end the night quickly before she insisted they go into a booth.   
Despite being a player, he never went on dates to get laid, he wanted to impress these people and show them a good time. Sure, then he would break their hearts but still.  
He was a teacher to his fellow students, he showed them what a healthy relationship should feel like. He once took out a boy who had just gotten out of an abusive relationship. It was the kid's first relationship ever and he was not off to a good start. So, he took him out on several dates and treated him like a King. Then, after they broke up, the boy got into a real, healthy relationship; they are still going strong. A lot of times, he didn't necessarily want to go out with the said person but he wanted to see that person smile, as cheesy as it sounded.  
In the case of Keith, he will admit he did want to go out with him, despite seeing it as another game. He has always thought of Keith as cute, he is and has always been a pretty boy. Before he was a player, when they first started in this school in 6th grade, Lance had a small crush on him. Small! Keith was shy and kind of a geek, Lance thought that was cute. If 6th grade him saw him now he’d be so jealous. Lance’s crush went away after a while, Keith had never really noticed him and he would always feel bad. He would try really hard to get straight A’s so that he could be moved to one of Keith’s advanced courses. He did, he got into advanced 6th-grade science and still, Keith didn’t notice him. He was so bummed he formed a rivalry between him and Keith. That also crashed and burned by the beginning of 8th grade. They still had classes together but, they went their separate ways; Keith had his own group of friends, Lance had his, and they never spoke to each other. Until now.  
They arrived at the fair and the first thing they did was get on the biggest roller coaster around. There were like 3 loops in it, Lance felt a bit dizzy afterward but Keith was peachy keen and dragged him off to the teacups. Lance could feel his breakfast moving around in his stomach. He suggested they play a few games rather than keep getting on rides for a bit. Lance was ready to pull his ultimate move. He told Keith to try some game in which you had to shoot some purple aliens. If you shot at least half of them, you won. Keith shot down like three. There were 30 aliens. Then Lance tried, he shot down 20 of them. He was a pro at these games, so he simply smiled smugly as Keith stared in disbelief.  
“I’ll take the red lion,” Lance said, the lady at the stand regrettably gave him the prize. “Here,” he gave it to Keith.  
“It’s yours.”  
“No, it’s yours. I won it for you.” Keith blushed slightly, barely visible with all the fairy lights. Lance noticed and considered himself victorious.  
“Oh.”  
“I noticed you had your eye on it when you played.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Want to play another game before we get back to the rides?”  
“Yeah! The one where you hit it and it shows how strong you are.”  
“Okay, I think I saw over there.”  
They went over to the said game.  
“Alright boys, you have to hit the bell to win a prize. That is if you play individually. You can play against each other and whoever gets higher wins a prize, as long as you pass the red line.” Said the lady.  
“I think we should play against each other.” Said Lance.  
“Yeah, we’ll probably win a prize.” The lady handed them the mallet.   
“I’ll go first,” said Lance and took the mallet. He hit the peddle with all his strength and he went above the red line, almost got the bell. He handed Keith the hammer, smugly. Surely Keith wouldn't beat him—he almost hit the bell. Then, Keith hit it with all his force. He hit the bell and the machine started flashing lights.  
“Looks like you won, dear,” the lady said, “what do you want?”  
“How did you do that? You ran out breath halfway through a hiking trail for starters.” Lance said in disbelief. Keith ignored him.  
“I’ll take the blue lion.” The lady gave it to him. As they walked away, Keith gave the blue lion to Lance. “I know you wanted to win, so here.” This time Lance felt himself blush.  
They went on all the rides. They ate a lot of junk food and then they got on the craziest roller coaster again. They both almost threw up. They didn't regret it though. They went on a scary ride that made Lance almost sit on Keith’s lap when there was a jump scare. They got on the tunnel of love and just kind of laughed through all of it because it was just a ride with lots of hearts in it. They played more games and Lance won lots of prizes for Keith. Then, by the end of the night, they got on the Ferris Wheel. Lance paid the worker extra so that he could move the ride slower once they got to the top like he always did. The sun was just setting and the stars were coming out. It was perfect.  
“It looks amazing from up here.” Said Keith, hugging the red lion. It seemed to be his favorite of the prizes Lance gave to him. Lance put his arm around him.  
“Yeah. This is the best ride you could get on at this time of day.” The ride slowed down but, it didn't seem that Keith noticed.   
Keith leaned against Lance, admiring the view. Lance swiftly placed his hand on Keith’s chin, causing Keith face him. Then they slowly got closer. Keith let go of the lion and put it next to him. They kissed. It was slow and tender. It lasted a few seconds, Keith pulled away. Lance was about to protest but Keith simply got into a more comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him close once again. This kiss was still as tender, but not as slow. They picked up their pace. Keith was content with this pace and didn’t try to make things escalate. Lance on the other hand did. He tried to pick up the pace. Keith tried to back off a bit but Lance followed him and persisted. Lance passed his tongue over Keith’s lips and begged for entrance. Keith denied and tried pulling away, but Lance held him tight. Keith untangled his arms from Lance pushed him away.  
“Geez, Lance relax,” Keith said, breathing heavy. Lance huffed.  
“C’mon, don't be a tease,” Lance said and tried to pull him close again.  
“No, Lance. I’m not teasing,” Keith said, pushing Lance away.  
“C’mon, just relax.” Lance tried to pull him close again.  
“No.”  
“Stop playing so hard to get,” Lance said, pulling Keith with all his force. Lance kissed him but Keith pushed him with all his force. Making Lance sit on one side of the cart and him on the other.  
“Lance, if you keep doing that I will castrate you with a cheese grater!” Lance lifted his hands up in surrender. Keith let out a huff and tried to get as far away from Lance as he could, using all the prizes a barrier. Lance seemed to finally realize what he had just done.  
“Keith, I’m so-“  
“Has anyone ever told you no? Just because you’re some handsome popular kid doesn't mean you can get whatever you want. No means no, not maybe later or playing hard to get or teasing—it means no. Maybe you should look it up.” Keith crossed his arms. There was a long tense silence until they were almost at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel.  
“What do you want to-” started Lance  
“I wanna go home,” Keith replied, coldly.  
“Are you su-“  
“Yes. I want to go home, or do you not know what that means either?” Lance didn’t dare answer and simply looked down.  
They left the fair in silence. In the car, Lance tried to lighten the mood with some musicals. But it was as if the universe was against him. A combination of breakup songs came on. First, Burn from Hamilton, then The Chess Game from Falsettos, There’s a Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q, Satisfied from Hamilton and after that Lance just tuned it out. He felt bad about what he did. He was stupid and presumed that his ‘flawless’ plan would work as always. In a way it did, Keith did kiss him but, he really pushed it. He wanted to apologize but whenever he would speak up, whether it be about the music or the events of the night, Keith would shush him. They arrived at Keith’s house, Keith immediately got out and slammed the car door.  
Keith felt teary eyed and he tried to open the door to his house. He didn't understand why he was so bummed about this. Sure, Lance got out of hand but, it wasn't the first time that had happened to him and it would probably not be the last. For some reason, the fact that it was Lance made him sad. He almost felt heartbroken. Almost. He was mostly mad. He wasn't one to hold a grudge but he felt like this would go on for days. A tear made its way down his cheek as he opened the door. Once he closed the door, he wiped the tear away. His mom came down the stairs with a bright smile.  
“How was your date? Did you have fun?” She said as she made it to the bottom.  
“I don't want to talk about it,” Keith said and tried to get past her. She stopped him.  
“Was it bad?”  
“I said I don't want to talk,” Akira made Keith look at her.  
“Are you crying? Keith, what’s wrong?”  
“I just want to go to sleep, mom,” Keith said, willing himself to not let his tears fall.  
“Oh. Okay,” she kissed his forehead, “sweet dreams, baby.”   
Keith ran up the stairs to his room. He couldn't help the tears that fell once he locked the door.  
Lance made his way home. For some reason, he felt like screaming. Like expressing how he felt in a single loud noise. He was mad at himself. He wanted none other than to go back in time and stop doing what he did. He looked over to where Keith had been, the passenger seat, he saw the prizes. Including the red lion that Keith seemed to love so much. For some reason, tears started streaming freely down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh I hope you liked.


	6. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like angst :)

Throughout all of Sunday, Lance called Keith about a million times and texted him a billion. Keith ignored him completely. He didn't even read the texts. News got around the school that they had an argument. This meant that Lance was out of the question. Keith was single again. Boys all around the school started preparing.  
Usually, by the end of the week, Keith would be ready to go out again. On Monday though, they were met with something else. Keith looked as if he rolled out bed and went straight to school. His hair was sticking out all over the place, he had bags under his eyes, he was wearing pajamas and, frankly, he looked like a hobo.  
Lance wasn’t any better. In any case, Lance was worse. He had bags under his eyes, it seemed he didn't even have the motivation to put on cologne since he smelled of clean clothes, he had forgotten his backpack at home and he had a pimple on his cheek. The last time Lance was seen with a pimple was when he went camping and didn't have access to his skin routine. He wore makeup and everything to cover it up. He never went camping again unless there was a working bathroom system.  
Everyone was shocked. This had never happened with either of them. Lance always seemed completely fine after a breakup and Keith always looked the same, no matter what. They both would come well dressed to school, well slept and with their hair combed. It seemed like it wasn’t even them.  
That was on Monday. On Tuesday, Keith had cleaned up a bit. Pidge had picked him up early and forced him to take a shower and get a hold of himself. He still looked miserable, but not like a hobo. Lance actually got dressed and brushed his hair that day but he looked just as miserable.  
On Wednesday, it seemed as if they were back to normal. Lance attempted to talk to Keith every time he got the opportunity, but Keith was avoiding him. He would see Lance and walk the other way. No matter how much Lance chased after him, he couldn’t seem to talk to him.  
On Thursday, Lance came prepared. He checked Keith’s schedule and made sure he had the perfect moment in which to strike. It turned out Keith had a class with a teacher that loved Lance. Professor Blaytz told him he could interrupt the class since they were covering something relatively easy. He excused himself from Professor Alfor’s classroom, whom also loved him because he was his uncle. He got everything he needed to get to Keith. He went into the classroom.  
“Oh, Lance, come in,” Prof. Blaytz said, winking at him. Keith’s eyes widened and he sunk down into his seat. Of course, he was in the front row, that wasn’t going to help at all.  
“May I…?” Lance said motioning to Keith. Blaytz nodded. “Keith,” Keith attempted to look away. Lance got down on his knees so he could level with Keith, “Keith, please hear me out. I’m sorry, okay? I am so sorry. What I did to you is the stupidest thing I have ever done. I let myself get carried away and I didn't put your feelings into consideration. I let myself get blinded by my own selfishness and arrogance. I should’ve done what you told me to do,” Lance said, trying his hardest to not give away the events of the night with a classroom full of students; news always spread like wildfire, “I will never do it again. If you could just give me a second chance. You don't even have to give me a second chance, if you can forgive me at least, it will help me sleep at night. Please, Keith.” Lance took out a bouquet of fake flowers, “They’re fake, so you can actually take them without them affecting your allergies and,” he took out a box of chocolates, “These are your favorites,” finally he took out the red lion, “I know you really liked it. And even if you won’t give me a second chance or forgive me, I want you to have it.” There was a small silence. “So?” Keith looked at the things Lance had given him for a second.  
“Maybe.”  
“I’ll do anything.”  
“Anything?”  
“Anything.”  
“Would you do the chicken dance in front of the whole school?”  
“Yes.”  
“Would you only speak in musical lyrics for a whole day?”  
“Yes.” He said in a sing-song voice  
“Would you not speak for a whole day?” Lance nodded. Keith smiled a bit. “I don't need you to do any of that though. If you could pick up my pencil,” Keith said as he let it fall on the floor, “and tell me who my favorite person in the world is—I’ll give you a second chance.” Lance beamed. He picked up the pencil quickly.  
“It’s your mom! Your mom! You love your mom! It’s your mom, right?” Keith nodded. Lance hugged him and spun him around. He kissed his cheek. “Thank you so much. I will not let you down, Keith. I’m gonna take you on the best dates ever and I’m going to give you all the best presents ever. I’m going to spoil you and I’ll get you a hippo.”  
“Really?”  
“Maybe not that last one but yes.”  
“Perfect.” Keith gave him a peck on the lips, which left Lance happier than before. Everyone in the classroom started clapping.  
The news spread like wildfire, as always. For the first time ever, Lance McClain-Sanchez went after somebody and begged for a second chance. For the first time ever, Keith Shirogane gave somebody a second chance. Everyone was shocked. Keith ‘you only get one shot’ Shirogane and Lance ‘you’ll be the one begging for me back’ McClain-Sanchez just went against everything that people knew them for. People thought it was a sign of the apocalypse. It was absolutely surreal. After class, Pidge approached Keith to his locker, freaking out.  
“Keith!”  
“Sup, gremlin?”  
“Is it true?”  
“What? That I can’t feed you after midnight?”  
“No, that you took Lance back. You gave him a second chance.”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“What?!” Keith almost dropped his books.  
“What?!”  
“You-you…” Pidge seemed to be doing calculations in their head. Pidge dragged Keith off into a nearby supply closet.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You like him!” Keith blushed.  
“N-no I don't. I just want to win this little game.”  
“Keith, you had already won by breaking it off with him and slamming the door on his face. Yet you called me crying because you were upset. You seem so happy with him. He makes you laugh and only I can usually do that. He makes you blush and feel flustered. You like him. You don't want to win the game, you want to keep playing and playing. Not because you want it to end and you want to win but because you like playing the game too much.” Keith’s eyes were wide by the end of Pidge’s rant.  
Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He lost. Pidge was totally right. He loved those stupid blue eyes. That stupid airy laugh. That stupid, stupid smile. How he noticed small things and made small gestures. He loved it all. He really, really liked Lance. Oh no.  
“I have to go, Pidge.” He said and ran off. He got in his car and Shiro just barely made it before he decided to stop waiting. He thought he might be having a breakdown. He remembered what he had said to Shiro when Lance first asked him out: ‘He thinks he’s gonna pull a Cindy Loo and make the Grinch’s heart grow, but trust me, he won’t.’ Oh god, Lance totally pulled a Cindy Loo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is and will forever be my kink


	7. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliche movies and detachment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet that summary makes no fuckin sense

After they got back together on Thursday. The very next day, on Friday, Lance told Keith about their upcoming date. He approached Keith, he was talking to that kid again, that apparently was in their year somehow. Keith was blushing and the kid nudged Keith and wiggled their eyebrows. Keith stuffed his face in his locker and the kid let out a laugh. Lance couldn’t help but wonder what was making Keith so flustered.  
“Hey, Keith? Are you okay?”  
“I’m great,” he muttered from inside his locker. “This gremlin is bothering me.”  
“Gremlin?” Keith removed his face from inside his locker. He was still blushing slightly.  
“This is my best friend and least favorite gremlin, Pidge.”  
“Sup, legs.” Lance shook hands with Pidge.  
“Legs?”  
“First thing I noticed about you. You have really good legs,” Pidge took one of Lance's legs, causing him to almost lose balance, “Look at those athletic calves.”  
“Pidge, please stop being weird.” Said Keith, facepalming. Pidge let go of Lances leg.  
“What do you call Keith then?”  
“Nerd.”  
“Your one to talk, Pidge.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Anyways, are you free tomorrow night?”  
“Yes, why?” said Pidge.  
“I’m almost sure he was talking to me. I could be wrong. Considering he is, as a matter of fact, dating you, and not me.” Pidge rolled their eyes, “Yes, I’m free.”  
“Good, I was thinking we could go watch a movie.”  
“What movie?” asked Pidge.  
“Pidge, I beg of you, shut the fuck up,” Keith said Pidge crossed their arms.  
“It.”  
“Oooh, a horror. Good choice, Keith loves those.” Keith took out his books from his locker.  
“Cool. Text me the details later.” Keith said and started walking away, pushing Pidge in front of him.  
“Be careful, I am a fragile and dainty midget.”  
“Last week, you tried to wrestle me.” Keith quickly gave Lance peck on the lips, before Pidge could turn around, and left.

~~  
It was the next day and it was time for Lance to get ready. It was 8 pm and he had to pick up Keith at 8:30 pm. He had already showered and he had picked out his clothes this morning. He was going to wear a blue hoodie that was really warm, in case Keith got cold so he could save the day and give Keith his jacket. Of course, he didn't want to be cold too so he wore a long-sleeved black shirt that had a little white text bubble that said ‘K.’ and some blue jeans, along with some black converse. He made his way downstairs where his mom was.  
“I’m leaving for my date, ma,” he said grabbing his car keys.  
“Fifth date, huh? This one is getting serious.”  
“Ma,” he whined.  
“What? Are you going to keep going on dates with this boy? Because if you are, I’d say it really is getting serious. In any other relationship, you’d already be official.” Lance leaned against the doorway.  
“We—I think we’re taking things slow, y’know. Especially since we just made up over the fight.”  
“I don't know, Lance. That whole make up seems like a great opportunity to make it official.” Lance hesitated and looked at his phone.  
“I should get going, we’re going to be late for the movie,” Lance said, trying to squeeze out of the conversation as subtly as possible. His mom noticed anyways. She got up from her chair.  
“Alright,” she gave him a hug, “have fun, mi amor. And please, think about it. I think it’s about time you had a real relationship.” Lance simply nodded and left.  
As he made his way to Keith’s house. On the way there he thought about what his mom said. He could do it. In fact, he actually did want to do it. But he was scared. He really liked Keith, but he didn't know if Keith really liked him back. All he could think about was Rolo. Rolo confessed to Keith and Keith broke his heart. Of course, that wasn't going to happen to Lance, he wasn’t going to confess or anything. He was just going to ask if he wanted to make it official. Yet, he was still scared as hell. He knew that if he asked and Keith rejected him, his heart would be broken. He was scared to get his heart broken.  
He made it to Keith’s house and knocked on the door. Pidge answered for some reason.  
“Sup, legs,” Pidge took a bite of their pizza, “Here to pick up, Keith?”  
“Yup.”  
“Cool, you can come in,” they went inside, “Have a slice,” Pidge pointed to the pizza box. Pidge left and went the living room and kept watching Family Guy.  
“Hey, Lance,” said Akira.  
“Hey, Akira.”  
“Keith is just finishing up getting dressed. He couldn’t find the jeans he wanted to wear and I had to help him look. He should be coming down any second. So, I hear you’re watching It?”  
“Yeah, Pidge said Keith likes horrors, thankfully.”  
“Oh, yeah, he loves them. His favorite is probably the Babadook.”  
“Oh, cause he’s a gay icon?”  
“What?” just as Akira said this, Keith came down the stairs. He was wearing a white t-shirt that said ‘Make America Gay Again’ in red bold letters, the word ‘Gay’ being in rainbow rather than red. He had some denim jeans and some red converse.  
“Let’s go,” said Keith, “before Pidge tries to give us The Talk or something.” Lance laughed but nodded.  
“Bye, Akira. I’ll be in the car.”  
“Bye, Lance. Alright Keith, have fun and enjoy the movie.” She patted his head and he leaned down so she could kiss his forehead.   
“Love you.”  
“Love you, too.” Keith started leaving.  
“Wait! Where’s Lance? I had to tell you two something.” said Pidge getting up from the couch.  
“No.” Keith left.   
The car ride was the same as always. They sang along to musicals and had fun. The car ride to the Cinema was relatively short, so they weren’t singing for too long. When they got to the Cinema, they were halfway through a song and they stayed in the car until it finished.  
Lance insisted on paying for the tickets and the popcorn. They shared a large popcorn and Keith had a large coke, whilst Lance had a large sprite and Keith also got some m&ms.   
Once they made their way to the movie they sat in the back. Not on the very back but close. They heard some suspicious whispering behind them. It seemed to be a girl and two boys, from the pitch of their voices. They turned around and said people were blocking their faces, one with their hand, the other with a hoodie and the last with their hair.  
“Do we know them?” asked Keith.  
“I think so?” Lance said, unsure, “Or at least it seems they know us.”  
“I think I recognize that hoodie, too.”  
“I know someone with that exact hair.”  
“Yeah, that hoodie kind of looks like Shiro’s”  
“Yeah, and that hair kind of looks like Alluras.” They shared a look. They went up to the people and they were right. Shiro and Allura, along with Matt.  
“Hey, there brother. Are you by any chance—I don't know—stalking us?”  
“What? No. I came here on a date.”  
“With two people?”  
“Absolutely—polygamy should be more accepted. Are you poly-phobic?”  
“Shiro,” Keith said in a warning tone.  
“Okay so, Pidge told us what movie you were seeing, I figured out the time and Allura had a car. We were only making sure you were safe.”  
“Sure. Because movie theatres are so dangerous.” Lance said.  
“Hey—you never know what could happen!” said Allura.  
“What could happen? Pennywise will come out of the T.V. screen and eat us?” said Keith.  
“Maybe!” said Matt.  
“You’re supposed to be the smart one.” Said Keith.  
“I have an idea,” Lance said, “how about you guys go closer to the screen so we know you’re not stalking us and we go to where we were.”  
“What? No, we have to keep an eye on you two. A dark room lots of space.” Said Allura.  
“What exactly are you insinuating?” Lance crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, you’re here with Keith-“  
“Why does everyone think I’m a slut?” Keith said frowning, “Why can’t he be the slut? Why me?”  
“Allura, you can’t call my brother a slut!”  
“I didn't!”  
“Well, you kind of did.”  
“Shut up Matt!” The lights started dimming.  
“Alright, you three, are going a few rows in front of us. We will sit over there. And trust me, we are just going to see the movies you pervs.” Allura and Matt were about to protest but Shiro gave them a defeated look and they sat around the middle of the theatre.  
Lance and Keith sat back down in their seats. The movie was pretty good and also pretty scary. Keith started getting cold during the movie and Lance swooped in to save the day just as planned and offered his jacket. In the dark theatre, Lance didn't notice but, Keith felt himself blush. Keith felt himself get practically swallowed by the jacket. He asked Lance why it was so big and he said it was only one size bigger than his size. That made Keith suddenly realized that Lance was like 6 ft. tall whilst he was about 5’10. He’s never really felt that short even though Shiro was about the same height as Lance but suddenly he felt like a total midget. Now he understood Pidge a little more. He wasn't that mad about it though. He also felt way too comfortable in someone else’s jacket. Maybe because it was Lance’s… it kind of smelled like him.  
The movie itself wasn't super scary but they still were cuddled close during the whole movie. There was a few good jump scares that got both of them but overall it wasn’t the best. It was a good date movie though. It was good because in the boring parts you could look at your date in the dimmed light and, said date looked amazing. It was fun to watch, so they both had a good time.  
After the movie, they went to Keith’s house. The car ride was same old, same old. Singing along to musicals. The only difference was the car creeping behind them the whole time. Once they got to the door of Keith's house, they shared a chaste kiss goodbye and they went their separate ways. Lance didn't bother with trying to get his jacket back. Keith was happy he didn't. Though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he really liked Lance’s jacket. On Monday, Keith arrived with the said jacket to school, everyone knew it was Lance’s jacket. Everyone was shocked, these two: the player and the un-playable were totally falling for each other.

~~  
Tuesday, Keith was nowhere to be seen during Lunch. By now, Keith and Lance often ate together. Their friend groups ended up getting together. Everyone was worried sick. They had seen both Shiroganes in the morning but during Lunch, nobody knew where they were.  
They called their house and their personals phones but none prevailed. Everyone was going crazy. Lance decided to ask one of Keith’s classmates, Rolo. He was never one to hold a grudge so after getting his heart broken, he became somewhat friends with Keith, albeit after a few weeks of recovery. Rolo had all the morning classes with Keith today. Rolo said that they called Keith from the principal’s office because of a family emergency.

~~  
The next day, both Shiroganes seemed detached. No one tried to get answers from them. When people did ask they would just say it was a family problem. Their friends decided they needed space. Keith had left before the school day ended. Prof. Blaytz claimed he didn’t look focused or like his usual self and that he shouldn’t be at school whilst in this state. He sent him home. Some people say they saw him teary-eyed whilst he left.

~~   
The next few days were the same. The Shiroganes were absolute ghosts. Not much talking, often zoning out. It hurt all their friends to see them like this and not be able to help. Friday came and the brothers were still depressed.   
Lance lay on his living room couch thinking what could be going on. Lance didn't know that much about Keith's family. He didn't know about his grandparents or uncles and aunts or cousins He only knew Shiro, Akira and a bit about Yeun. He felt as though it’d be impossible to figure it out on his own. If only Keith had come to someone to talk. Even if it wasn’t him, it would help him sleep better knowing Keith was at least venting with someone. But, nobody in their friend group knew what was going on. There was a knock on his door. Lance couldn’t even try to imagine what could be happening. Was there something wrong with a relative? Maybe an Aunt or uncle? Wait, the door. The knocking came again. He was home alone, his mom had the night shift at the restaurant and she would be cooking all night. She’d be arriving around 7 am, that being the earliest she could get home. She hated the night shift but, oh well. He hesitated but once the door knocked again he went over. He looked through the peephole and saw who it was. He opened.  
“Keith?”  
“I need to talk,” Keith said and looked at Lance. Lance could see tear stains all over his face. He let him in without a second doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lances mom says mi amor but if you don't know what it means shit wow your new to this but it means my love


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))

“Keith?”  
“I need to talk,” Keith said and looked at Lance. Lance could see tear stains all over his face. He let him in without a second doubt. He leads Keith to the living room and they sat down.  
“Keith, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Is someone hurt?”  
“Give me a second.” Lance stopped asking questions. Keith took a deep breath. “I think I should start from the beginning.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When my mom was born. She had a very delicate immune system. She was born and she immediately had an allergic reaction to the latex in the doctors’ gloves. She was put in intensive care for about 6 months. She grew up like that, in and out of hospitals for about 15 years. Her parents moved to America in search of doctors that could treat her. By the time that she was 16 she was used to it. She had been sick so many times that her immune system already knew how to fight off most diseases. She already had lots of medicine that helped her stay healthy. She stayed inside as much as possible since she was allergic to a lot of things. Mosquitoes, bees, dogs, cats—she couldn't really risk being outside for too long. At the age of 17, my parents met and they became best friends. My father was absolutely in love with her after a few months. My mom says she took a bit longer, by the time they were 19, they were both helplessly pining over each other. Before my dad left for college he asked my mom to be his girlfriend and that's where it all started. At the age of 23 they got married, at the age of 25 they had Shiro and at 27 they had me. My dad died about a month before I was born due to a drunk driving accident… Neither of the two survived.   
“So, my mom is a single mom with two newborn babies. She can’t really go outside for too long and she isn’t sure if her babies are as weak as her. Thankfully we aren’t, we have a few allergies here and there but were pretty good. She raised us at home until we could go to school. And for a while everything is normal. We don't have a dad but, our mom does everything she can to keep us happy and safe. That is until I’m 8 years old. Mom got sick for the first time since she had us. She’d been healthy for a pretty long time. But she had recently gotten sick and she tried to hide it for too long. She tried to fight it on her own for too long and her immune system gave up. She ended up at the hospital. She had breast cancer. It was in its beginning stages but my mom’s immune system was so weak she was reacting as if it was terminal. We were sent to foster homes for a while since mom was at the hospital and couldn’t take care of us. They split us up but we were going to the same school so it wasn't too bad. We would visit mom every day. Until about a little over a year later, she was able to leave. She defeated the cancer…that's why I look up to her so much, she’s so strong. We were sent back home with her since she was in good condition to take care of us.  
“Right now, it’s like that's happening all over again. She’s sick. Of course, it’s not as bad as cancer, she has severe flu but it hurts so much to see her wired up again at the hospital. The nurses say she’ll be out in no time but I can’t bear to see her like this I-” his voice broke and Lance wrapped him up in a hug.  
“It’s okay, Keith,” Lance said squeezing Keith tight, “The nurses wouldn’t lie. Besides, after what you just said, she is probably the strongest person I know. Did you know your labor was like 20 hours and she did it all by herself, without your father? After she gave birth, she couldn’t be happier, despite having gone through the most terrible 20 hours of her life. She’s so strong, after having gone through that, and even cancer she’s defeated! Keith, can you even begin to imagine a 20-hour labor all alone?” Keith shook his head in Lance’s chest and muttered a small ‘no’. “Then,” He lifted Keith’s face so they were leveled, “there’s nothing to worry about. She’s going to make it through this and you’re going to look back and say: ‘Why was I even worried? She’s the strongest person on earth. Wonder woman would bow down to her’.” Keith let out a laugh. Lance smiled.  
“I guess you’re right,” he wiped a tear, “Wonder Woman would bow down to her.” Keith smiled a bit.  
“That’s more like it, huh? That's the smile I need to see.” Lance kissed his nose and Keith couldn’t help but break into a full smile.  
There was a small silence in which they simply looked into each other’s eyes. Then they kissed. This kiss was nothing like the other kisses they had previously shared. This wasn’t slow or in crescendo, this was more desperate. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him as close as possible, whilst Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist pulling him closer as well. Lance was a bit shocked by how eager Keith was with the kiss but he wasn’t complaining. They fell onto the sofa, Lance on top of Keith without breaking apart. Lance licked Keith’s bottom lip and begged for entrance. Keith immediately obliged. They made out a for a good while until they were both running out of oxygen and they had to break apart. Lance wasted no time in peppering Keith with sweet kisses all over his face and jaw. But Keith wanted more. Keith opened up his neck. Lance hesitated for a second.  
“Are you sure you want to keep going, Keith?” But Keith didn't answer he simply pulled Lance down for another kiss. Lance assumed that was a yes but was still a bit hesitant. The hesitance was replaced with eagerness soon enough though.  
Lance was intoxicated by Keith. Keith had never kissed him like this and he was absolutely loving it. This time Keith begged for entrance, Lance obliged. They fought for dominance for a while until Keith gave up and let Lance explore his mouth once again. Keith fought back a moan but couldn’t hold it for much longer. It was small and mostly at the back of his throat, it sounded a bit like a whine but, Lance heard it and it fueled him to keep going.  
Lance slowly started getting up from the couch, Keith clung on to him like a leech, tightening his grip on Lance’s neck. Once Lance was standing up with Keith, Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist. Lance began to walk to the stairs, without breaking the kiss. Walking up the stairs was a lot harder than Lance had anticipated whilst carrying and kissing Keith. So once he got to the second floor he pushed Keith against the wall lightly, breaking the kiss to regain his breath. Keith saw this as an opportunity to return the sweet kisses all over his face and jaw to Lance. Lance gave a hum of approval as Keith did this.   
Once Keith finished, he let himself stand up on his own. They started kissing again, little sounds of approval escaping them as they kissed. He let Lance lead the way to his bedroom. Once they were inside Keith quickly took off Lance’s jacket, which he had been wearing religiously for the past week. Lance took off the jacket he had been wearing and led Keith to the bed. Keith let himself fall on the bed and Lance fell as well. They kissed until they ran out of oxygen. Lance kissed Keith's neck this time and found his weak spot. Just above his collarbone. He kissed that area and when Keith let out a strangled moan and tightened his grip on Lance’s hair, Lance took his chances and bit down. Keith moaned the loudest he had all night and Lance could feel himself getting excited, he thanked the gods for V-necks. He bit down hard and Keith was left a weeping mess. Keith was mostly incoherent ‘ah’s and moans, the only coherent thing leaving his mouth was ‘Lance’. He sucked on the spot once he was satisfied and licked the bruise. Keith’s breathing was heavy and when Lance lifted his head to admire his work he was pulled into a kiss.   
It was hot and heavy and Keith started pulling up Lance’s shirt. Before Keith could do so, Lance took his hand away and stopped kissing him. Keith let out a whine.  
“Keith…” Lance breathed, he cleared his throat. “Keith, are you sure you want to do this?” Keith let out a small whine and tried to pull Lance back into a kiss. Lance, despite not wanting to, pulled away. “Keith, I need a solid yes.”  
There was a moment of silence. Lance looked at Keith in the eyes and saw the truth. The kid was scared and he wanted comfort. He was seeking comfort in any way he could get it. He was dating Lance; of course, he went over to him, he knew that he would get all the comfort he wanted from Lance. Emotional and physical. Keith didn't want this. He wanted comfort and he didn't know how else to get it. Keith opened his mouth to say something but Lance cut him off.  
“No, it is.”  
“I was about to say yes.”  
“You had to think it through way too much, Keith. That silence was a no. Keith, you’re scared and you want comfort but, sex isn’t the way to get it. I’m not going to take advantage of you whilst you’re in such a vulnerable state.” Keith was about to defend himself but he suddenly deflated.  
“Y-you’re right.”  
“I know I am,” Lance got up and winced a little from the pressure going on at his vital area, “Now, I’m going to take a cold shower at my mom’s bathroom, you can use the one across the hall if you’d like. And,” Lance went to his drawer and picked out some pajamas for both. “here, you can use these.” Keith nodded as Lance left.  
They each took their showers and were ready to sleep. Keith went back to Lance’s room and fell asleep. Lance decided to give him space and sleep in the guest room.

~~  
The next morning Keith woke up expecting Lance to be next to him but he wasn’t. He was a little disappointed but got up anyway. Just as he was getting up, Lance went into the room. Keith felt himself blush remembering the events of the previous night. He was a bit embarrassed for getting so carried away.  
“Hey, my mom asks if you want pancakes or waffles.”  
“Umm…waffles.”  
“Do you want chocolate chips in them or blueberries?”  
“Chocolate.”  
“Okay! You can get up whenever you want. I’ll tell you when the food is ready.” Lance started to leave.  
“Wait! Lance,” Keith said, hesitating a little bit when Lance turned around and waited for him to talk, “I just want to thank you. For last night…for not taking advantage of me. I feel as though I would’ve regretted it if you had…”  
“No problem. After what happened at the fair, I gave myself a reality check. I read articles and blogs about this kind of stuff. It’s really enlightening, you know? All these stories of women and men that had been taken advantage of because there wasn’t communication in their relationships. I even ordered a book called Asking For It. Good ratings-“  
“Lance! Ya le preguntaste a tu noviecito?” said Lance’s mom. Keith didn’t know what she said but Lance blushed and he couldn’t help but wonder.  
“Got to go.” Lance left.  
Keith was at peace. He went to the bathroom and freshened up. Lance had even left him a toothbrush and some clothes in there. This boy was just too cute. Reading feminist books and giving him more clothes to steal. He changed and went downstairs just as the waffles were being put on the plates.  
“Hi there, Keith. I hope you slept well.” Said Lance’s mom.  
“Yes. Thanks, Mrs.…?”  
“Call me Sophia, please.”  
“Thanks, Sophia.”  
“Please, sit. I made these just for you after all. Lance said you like sweet things so I made extra since you’re apparently going through a bad time.” Keith’s eyes widened, “Don’t worry, he didn’t tell what was wrong. He just told me how you stayed over because you were bummed.”  
“Thanks. You didn't have to make these just for me.” Keith took a bite of the waffles and his eyes widened again. “These are so good.”  
“A special recipe.” She smiled to herself. “So, Keith, tell me about yourself. Tell me the basics. What’s your favorite color?”  
“I'd have to say red.”  
“What’s your favorite food?”  
“I really love cake and pie and ice cream.”  
“So, desert?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“When’s your birthday?”  
“October 23rd.” Lance chocked on his food.  
“What?!”  
“You didn't know?” asked his mom in shock.  
“That’s this Monday! Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You never asked.”  
“How am I supposed to get you a present on such short notice?”  
“You don't have to get me a present.”  
“Yes, I do!”  
“No, you don’t. I don't even want anything.”  
“That is a lie.” Keith shrugged, “Tell me what you want and I will do it. Remember, I said I was going to spoil you.”  
“I don't know.”  
“Lance, let it go. He’s not going to spill.” Said Sophia. “Well, I’m going to sleep. Don't wake me up unless the house is on fire. The rest of the waffles are in the microwave. Eat them.”  
“Yes, sir.” Said Lance.  
They stayed the rest of the day watching movies and eating waffles. Around 5 pm Keith went back home and Lance was left with his thoughts. What the hell was he going to get Keith on such a short notice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS SMUUT  
> anyways ive been watching try guys this week and i keep reading keith and thinking of that one


	9. Sunburns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone forgot their sunblock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to upload this like 5 times and it doesn't let me fuuuuuckk its worse than tumblr mobile

It was Monday morning and Lance felt like he had run around all of Sunday, trying to find presents for Keith. But alas, he was successful. He wanted to surprise Keith throughout the entirety of the day. First, he put something in Keith locker. When Keith opened the locker, the first thing he saw was a box of chocolates, his favorites, with a card that said:  
‘Starting off your birthday with something sweet.  
Happy Birthday, Lance'  
Keith couldn’t help the smile on his face. He made his way to his first class, which was Prof. Zarkon. He would’ve been so much happier if his birthday didn’t start with the devil himself but at least he got chocolates. He went inside the classroom with the box in hand and Zarkon stopped him.  
“What’s this?”  
“Oh…umm, chocolates. It’s my birthday.”  
“Who are these from?”  
“Lance…”  
“What a coincidence. Lance dropped this off before class for me to give to you.” He gave Keith one of the prizes he had won at the fair. It was a panda that had a note that said:  
‘I had to get you another present because I like you beary much!  
You left this in my car the day we fought, I thought you deserved it back.  
Happy Birthday, Lance’  
The rest of the class was a lot cheerier than he expected. It was probably the presents he’d gotten. During his next few classes, he got a few other presents. He got a shirt that had what looked like the Nasa logo but instead said Gay from Lance with the note:  
‘Because your gayness is out of this world.  
Happy Birthday, Lance ‘  
He got a (probably used) chapstick from Pidge. He got a small container full of brownies from Hunk and Lance.  
‘Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Hunk helped me make brownies  
None are as sweet as you  
Happy Birthday, Lance ‘  
He got a Sims 4 from Matt. He got Undertale from Allura. He got a hug from Shiro. At lunch, he was about to make the line for the cafeterias *delicious * food but Lance gave him some of the pasta he had made again just like the one from when they went hiking. He felt absolutely spoiled by Lance.  
“Lance, you are literally spoiling me.”  
“I like spoiling you!”  
“Are there more presents? Because I don't think you should be spoiling me so much.”  
“Well, just this.” He gave Keith the pasta. “That's the last present you’re getting today.”  
“Today?” The pasta had a note as well.  
‘After what happened Friday night,  
I thought you might appreciate my noods.  
Lance ;) ‘  
Keith could feel himself blush and he quickly pushed Lance away.   
“What? It just a pun!” He got close to Keith’s ear and whispered, “I was wondering if you still have that mark.” Keith shivered a bit and made sure no one was paying attention. He let Lance see the hickey that was just below his collar. Good thing he was wearing a regular shirt and not a V-neck like last time.  
“Yes. You really went ham. Might be there for like a week, I think.”  
“Perfect. Because the last present is this Saturday. We are going to the beach.”  
“Really?”  
“Cool, sounds fun.” Said Pidge.  
“I’m in,” said Allura.  
“Can’t wait,” said Shiro.  
“I’ll bring snacks,” said Hunk.  
“I and the Gremlin will bring the sunblock.”  
“What? No, it was just going to be me and Keith. You know—a date.”  
“Too bad cause we’re all going.” Said Pidge. Lance frowned and was about to complain.  
“It’s okay, Lance. It’ll be fun. Like a birthday party with all my friends.” Said Keith with pleading eyes.  
“Fine.”  
“Woohoo! Beach party!” said Pidge.  
“Pidge, you can’t go. You didn't give me present today.”  
“But, I gave you that chapstick!”  
“Shiro didn't give me a gift either.”  
“I gave you a hug!”  
“Everyone gave me a hug!”  
“Fine, then you can have a second present. As all of you know, our mom is a bit sick. Today, she leaves the hospital.”  
“Really?!” said Keith, excitement clear in his voice.  
“Yeah, she wanted to surprise you, today.”  
“Maybe she can come to the beach too?” said Hunk.  
“Yeah, she should!” said Pidge, “Wait, did you just spoil her surprise?”  
“If his mom goes my mom will want to also, though,” Lance said.  
“She can come as well!” Shiro said avoiding Pidge’s question.  
“But-“  
“She should come!” said Keith “And she can bring us food as well!”  
“This was supposed to be a date…” Lance muttered as the rest of the group made plans.

~~  
So, Saturday morning, 10 am. Everyone got ready to go to the beach. Bathing suits were on, sunblock was packed along with beach towels and a camera. Keith was also right about the hickey; still there… yay. Thankfully, since it was originally going to be a date with Keith and Lance, they decided they would go on their own car so they could have dinner afterward. Keith stole some of his mom's makeup and ran to Lance’s car. He had been wearing regular shirts that were covering the spot just fine but he wasn’t going to have that luck with the beach.  
“Okay, let’s go. Before they question why I ran off.” Lance started the car.  
“Why did you run off?”  
“Because someone gave me a hickey.”  
“Because someone was moaning my name.” Keith blushed and looked away.  
“Whatever. I just can’t let them see it.”  
“They’ll be joining us soon enough.”  
“I know, that is why I brought this.” Keith took out his mom’s foundation. “This should do it, right?”  
“I think so.” A few moments of silence.  
“How do you use this?” Lance smiled and looked at it quickly.  
“I think you just pump it out. Don't use too much, since its only that spot.”  
Keith did as told but, he couldn't quite get the spot. He let out a huff and took off his shirt. Lance almost crashed right then and there. Thankfully they came to a stop right after. Keith was…hot. You know, he looked pretty average but for some reason, Lance felt himself drooling. Keith wasn't super ripped or anything he was just—really hot. After a while of gawking at Keith, the light turned green and cars started honking at him.  
“Lance, we’re moving,” Keith said, not noticing Lance was distracted by him.  
“R-right.”  
Keith kept applying makeup to the bruise but it didn't seem to work. There was still a bit of discoloration where the hickey was. It just made it look worse and way more suspicious.  
“You can just leave it; it doesn’t even look like a hickey anymore. It's faded.”  
“What if someone asks about it?”  
“Just say you bumped into a door or something.”  
“Oh, yeah. Bumped into a door and got a bruise with teeth marks. Doors sure are vicious.”  
“Maybe we could stop by a Walgreens or something. Ask to see if they have something that can help cover up hickeys.”  
“Or bruises, because we aren’t going up to the lady at the desk and ask how to get rid of hickeys.”  
“Good point. Besides, we got to go there to get a few things for the beach.”  
So they went to the nearest Walgreens. They got a pack of bottled water so they wouldn't have to spend money on that. They got ice for the cooler. They got a few chips and snacks since the others were bringing food as well. Then they got to the makeup aisle.   
“Hi, how may I help you- wait, Lance? Keith?” the girl approached after seeing them look around.  
“Nyma?” said Lance in disbelief  
“Yeah! You’ve changed so much!”  
“It’s only been like two years; we couldn’t have changed so much.” Said Keith, a small bit of jealousy boiling since Nyma was Lance’s most long-lasting ex.  
“You are right. You two are still total eye candy!” she winked at both of them but, Keith couldn’t help but feel like it was toward Lance and he crossed his arms, “Anyways, how may I help you?”  
“Well, we’re going to the beach and we were wondering if you had anything that covered up bruises. Preferably waterproof.”  
“I’m sure we do. Why though? Did one of you get hurt?”  
“Not really. Quite the opposite actually.” Lance winked at Keith and Keith flicked him in the head. “Ow.”  
“Okay? Who has the bruise?”  
“Keith, here, has it.”  
“Where? What does it look like?” Lance and Nyma looked at Keith expectantly. Lance smugly and Nyma concerned. Keith sighed. He lowered his collar. “Oh.” Nyma bit back a giggle, “Who did that? It looks pretty bad.”  
“It was this numbskull.”  
“Hey!”  
“Wait, you two are dating?”  
“Sadly.”  
“Hey!”  
“Alright, I have something that does wonders on hickeys-“  
“Bruises.”  
“Hickeys. It’s not for sale here, I just have it. We are a pretty similar shade so it should get the job done.” Nyma went over to her purse and grabbed a small tube of foundation, she applied the foundation on Keith’s neck.  
“Wow, it’s like it never happened.” Said Lance.  
“I know right. Free of charge but… if this keeps happening just give me a call. I can get both of you some of it.” She said handing Lance her new phone number. “It's a little on the pricey side but it’s worth every penny.”  
Then they left and went to the beach. The car ride was the same as always. Listening to musicals the whole way there. There were a few times in which they paused to discuss said musicals, lots of weird sentences were said that, without context, sounded pretty weird (‘I’d fuck John Laurens’-Keith ‘Our founding fathers were bags of dicks’-Lance ‘what if legally blonde was gayer?’-Keith ‘*shouting * Everyone’s a little bit racist!’-Lance ‘if you were gay—wait’-Lance ‘Andrew Rannells deserves to live forever like Morgan Freeman and Betty White; fuck falsettos.’-Keith ‘Veronica is so kinky—slap me? pull my hair? —she’s a masochist—though, for some reason, I understand completely.’-Keith). Overall they got to the beach with only a few tears shed.   
When they made it to the beach, Allura, Sophia, Matt, and Pidge were already there. They were setting up their spot under some palm trees. Allura was wearing a pink bikini with small polka dots. Sophia was wearing a two-piece as well, the top half being black and the bottom half having a modern design that had lots of colors. Matt was wearing some orange swim trunks that had little sharks in them. Pidge was wearing a pair of green swim shorts along with a green, long sleeve rash guard.   
“Finally! Where were you two? Shiro said you left like 30 minutes before any of us.” Said Pidge.  
“I hope the craziest thing was praying.” Said Matt.  
“Wha-We went to Walgreens for ice! What the fuck, Matt!” said Keith.  
“Y’know teenagers.”  
“You are a teenager.”  
“I have first-hand experience.”  
“I don't want to know what that could mean.”  
“No, no you don't.”  
“Alright boys,” Sophia said and Pidge cleared their throat, “and gremlin,” Pidge smiled, “We have a full schedule ahead of us.”  
“A schedule at the beach?”  
“Yes, first we set up our spot—check—then we wait until everyone’s here—not check—and then we do whatever the fuck we want!”  
“I like your mom.” Said Matt to Lance.  
“Now, I know the question will come up and yes, you can have some of my beer but only one—and Pidge can only have half.”  
“Awww,” Said Pidge. Pidge looked at the beer. “But it only has, like, 1% alcohol.”  
“But you’re supposed to be 0% alcohol.” Pidge frowned and just as they did, Hunk got there. “Food!” then Pidge disappeared to help Hunk. Hunk was wearing some simple yellow trunks.  
“So, what do we do for now? Just sit around and wait.”  
“You can go for a walk if you want but, stay close. I’m the only responsible adult here, I need to keep an eye out for all of you until Akira gets here.”  
“What about me?” said Matt.  
“I said, responsible adult.”  
“Good point.”  
So, Keith and Lance went on a walk by the shoreline. It was a bit awkward though. Despite having been going out for a little over a month and pretty much almost having sex—they’d never held hands. Sure, they had dragged each other around at the fair and the zoo but that was more or less convenience than romance. Now, there was no actual reason for them to hold hands, but they both wanted to. It felt right. Keith nervously hummed a song tune that reminded him of the beach.  
“What are you humming?”  
“I don't know… it has to do with the beach though, I can’t really put my finger on it.”  
“Keep humming,” Keith did and Lance listened intently. Lance let out a laugh once he figured it out, “I think that's Moana. How far I’ll go?” Keith blushed a bit.  
“I think it is. I just don't know the lyrics.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, he could feel himself blush, “Wha-“  
“I’ve been staring at the edge of the water as long as I can remember, never really knowing why.” Keith couldn’t help but laugh as Lance made extravagant gestures as he sang. “I wish I could be the perfect daughter but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try. Every turn I take,” Lance spun Keith around and his laughter got louder, “every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back to the place I know, where I cannot go—where I long to be.” Lance hugged Keith and reach out to the horizon dramatically.  
“Hey, lovebirds! You wanna eat?!” asked Akira. Keith turned around at the sound of his mother’s voice and took Lance's hand and ran over to them.   
Akira wore a black one piece with two red lines on the side and a hat. Shiro was helping get everything on plates. He was wearing black swim shorts with two white lines across the sides along with a black long sleeve rash guard. Everyone ate with the sound of the radio, that Hunk brought, in the background. They talked, each little group having their own conversation. Hunk, Sophia, and Akira ranted about food and Sophia tried to show them a few recipes. Pidge and Keith had a discussion about Mothman and Nessie (‘You’re judging me for marrying Nessie and you’d marry Mothman?’ ‘Mothman is a half man—Nessie is a giant lizard!’). Shiro, Matt, and Lance were having a conversation about life and memes; all whilst Matt and Shiro subtly threatened Lance in case he tried to hurt Keith (again).   
Hunk soon enough suggested everyone went surfing. All but the two mothers agreed to do so. Lance, Hunk, and Allura were the only ones that actually knew how to surf; Keith, Shiro, Matt, and Pidge knew scat about surfing. Allura immediately chose Shiro to teach, since she knew he’d catch on quickly and she wouldn’t have to smash her head against the board. Hunk decided to teach Pidge and Matt; they wouldn’t catch on too fast but he had the gift of patience at his side. Which meant Lance would be teaching Keith.  
First things first, Lance taught him how to get on the board and how to keep balance. Keith fell down so many times, Lance lost count. He would stand up pretty well for a few moment and he’d let his guard down in triumph and then a wave came and knocked him off the board. Eventually, Keith did it. Then Lance showed him how to get a good wave. He swam out with him a little far off the shore and helped him get on a small wave. Keith managed to stay on the board but barely. At this point Shiro seemed like an expert on the board; going far out and taking all the big waves. Pidge and Matt were taking turns on the board without Hunks help. Keith felt a bit intimidated by this but Lance was not complaining. He had planned to teach Keith how to surf in their supposed to be a date, he could spend all day doing this.  
Keith was determined to get a hang of this soon. Even Pidge was better than him! Pidge went outside when it was absolutely necessary, Pidge had put on half a bottle of sunblock and was already getting sunburned; they were the most unathletic person on earth. After being knocked off the board for what felt like the millionth time Keith just wanted to sit down on the beach and drink some water. After emerging from the water and holding on to the board for dear life;  
“Y’know Lance, maybe I should stop. I don't think surfing is my thing.”  
“What are you talking about? You almost got it! Just a few more tries!”  
“No, Lance you said that like 30 tries ago. Even Pidge is better than me—and they don’t even know how to spell soccer!”  
“Don't let that discourage you, I promise, you are getting close.”  
“But Lance, I’m no good at sports! I’m not good at any of this.”  
“Sure you are! We went hiking once!”  
“And I got winded halfway up the mountain.”  
“C’mon Keith! Practice makes perfect! You got to keep trying!”  
“Yeah well, I’m not perfect and never will achieve perfect surfing skills like Hunk or Allura or…Shiro.” Keith put his head on the board and saw Shiro perfectly surf a wave. It’s almost like he was born to do it. Lance noticed the discouragement. Maybe he felt a bit overshadowed by Shiro. It seemed like Shiro was good at everything from Keith’s perspective.  
“C’mon, Keith. Don't say stuff like that. You are perfect, you’re like a genetic lottery win.” Oh, god—did he really just say that?  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith said lifting his head up in interest.  
“Well, you can sing beautifully, you can take great photos, you are really smart and not to mention you have a face that not even a Jensen Ackles’ and Misha Collins’ love child could compete against.” Keith felt himself blush at the ambush of compliments. He was always complimented by his dates but, the sincerity in which Lance said these things made him blush. “Just because you’re not a professional surfer doesn't mean you should give up. Now, seriously just a few more tries.” Keith was silent for a few seconds.  
“Fine.”  
Keith got on the board, and Lance noticed a good wave coming. He told Keith to get ready to ride it. Keith expected to fall off immediately like always. He tried to push those negative thoughts away. He got ready. When the wave hit the board he pushed himself up and tried to keep himself balanced. Next thing he knew he was surfing the wave. He couldn’t help the shock on his face when he realized. Everyone noticed and started cheering him on. He felt like he was in a movie or something, that was such perfect timing for him to achieve it.  
Then, he and Lance kept taking turns on the board for about an hour. At some point, everyone was tired from all the surfing they were all sat down enjoying the beach for a bit. Some were eating snacks and other were simply talking. Akira was reading a book called The Secret Life of Bees, she’d read it a million times but she always read it once a year—always around Keith’s birthday. Sophia and Allura were teasing Lance in Spanish about something unknown to most of them (they were talking about Keith). Hunk, Pidge, and Keith were talking about lots of things, in the middle of the conversation one of them would say something and the subject would change abruptly. Shiro and Matt were talking quietly a little detached from everyone else about something unknown.   
After a bit of talking, Matt and Shiro went to the beach and started surfing together. Allura, later on, joined Matt and Shiro. Sophia finished teasing Lance and started talking to Akira: they were becoming good friends. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith decided to play truth or dare.  
“Okay, Keith—truth or dare?” asked Pidge.  
“Umm… truth.”  
“Would you rather marry Lance or Hunk or me.”  
“Definitely not you.” Then he thought for a bit. Pidge feigned offense.   
“Are you serious? You’re dating me!” Lance said bewildered.  
“Yeah but, Hunk is just so cool. I think I’d just marry both.”  
“The weirdest threesome ever.” Said Pidge.  
“Okay, moving on—Lance, truth or dare?” said Hunk.  
“Dare!”  
“I dare you to ask Shiro out on a date.”  
“What? He’s going to try to kill me.”  
“No he won’t,” said Keith, rolling his eyes.  
“Whilst I was talking earlier with him and Matt, they both threatened me like a million times. I’m sure he and Matt would team up against me.”  
“A dare is a dare.” Said Pidge. Lance sighed in defeat.  
“Fine, but you’re all going to pay for my medical bills.” Said Lance and walked up to Shiro, Matt, and Allura by the shore.  
“Hey, Lance. Wanna use one of the boards?” asked Allura.  
“No, thanks but I was wondering—Shiro, are you like free next week or something? Maybe Friday?”  
“What?” said Shiro in a tone that sent shivers down Lance’s spine in fear.  
“Y’know—we could go watch a movie or something.” Shiro and Matt shared a look. Next thing they knew Lance was running screaming: ‘It was a dare! It was a dare!’ all over the beach. Allura running a bit behind the two angry boys saying: ‘Don’t kill my cousin! Shiro! Don't punch him!’. Finally, he made his way to the spot where everyone was and hid behind Hunk.  
“Tell him Hunk! Tell him!” Lance said shaking Hunk vigorously.  
“It was a dare! I dared him to ask you out. Please don’t kill him.” Hunk said. Shiro seemed to calm down and almost as if it never happened he was back to his old puppy like self.   
“Okay, don’t worry. You gave me scare there, Lance.”  
“I scared you?!”  
“Sorry.” Said Shiro and then he left back to the shore along with Allura and Matt.  
“Please don't give me dares that could lead to a near-death experience.” Lance sat back down next down next to Keith. “Hunk, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Okay… if Shay wanted to have a threesome-“  
“What?”  
“Let me finish—if she wanted to have a threesome and she told you to pick the third person—who would you pick out of us.”  
“Honestly?”  
“It’s called truth for a reason.”  
“Probably Shiro.”  
“What?” Lance said shocked, “Why not me? You’ve known me all your life!”  
“Yeah but Shiro seems like a really gentle person. He wouldn’t hurt anyone unless they were dating Keith.”  
“That is true,” interjected Pidge, “I’ve never seen him try and kill anyone except Lotor and you.”  
“Am I really as bad as Lotor?” Lance thought out loud.  
“Probably,” said Pidge and Lance looked a bit hurt. Pidge and Hunk looked at Keith.  
“Not really, to be honest. Lotor tried to have sex with me after every single date. You haven’t even once. Lotor was like a total fuckboy, you are just a little fuckboy. Never liked him.” Lance seemed to feel better after Keith’s words, even though they weren’t quite compliments.  
“Yeah, Lotor is a bit of a hornball. I think he’s tried to fuck everyone in the school.” Everyone nodded along, even Pidge.  
“Pidge, truth or dare,” said Keith.  
“Dare.”  
“I dare you to run up to Shiro, Matt or Allura and yell piggy bag ride and jump onto one of them—any one of them.”   
Pidge stood up and did as told. They ran towards the trio and yelled ‘piggy back ride’. They jumped on to Shiro since they had the most hope for him to not kill them. Shiro almost didn’t catch them. Albeit startled he gave the kid a piggyback ride. Pidge couldn’t help laugh at how Shiro didn’t even hesitate—Matt would’ve probably pushed them off… and Allura probably would flip them to the ground. Shiro took Pidge back to where the rest of them were. Then he left.  
“Aren’t you going to question that?” said Hunk.  
“Nope.” Shiro left.  
“Okay… Keith; truth or dare?”  
They played for a while. Keith had to admit he can’t say perplexed (‘Whenever I try to say it comes out as gibberish.’ ‘Say it.’ ‘Purpls.’). Lance had to try and do a cartwheel with Keith as his feet. There was lots of screaming in that one. Pidge had to choose who to marry, fuck and kill out of the three (‘I’d kill all of you’ ‘It’s true, I’ve known them for long enough to know that’). Hunk had to call Shay and ask her if she was a lesbian (‘Aren’t we all a little lesbian?’). Overall they had fun. Eventually, they all got in the water. They swam around and had a splash fight. They played chicken. Keith and Lance vs. Shiro and Allura vs. Matt and Hunk, Pidge as the referee (‘Sophia, is Allura carrying Shiro?’ ‘*without looking up from her phone * Sounds like her.’). Shiro and Allura destroyed them. Shiro knocked out Matt off within seconds with no remorse and he had a good fight with Keith since he didn't want to hurt him too bad (Matt was his best friend therefor he didn't hold back). Eventually, he did push Keith down.  
Then they started packing up to leave. Keith and Lance got away and took a walk once again. This time they decided to hold hands. Keith reached out just as Lance did and they couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I can’t believe I’d never gone to the beach, it’s so cool.” Keith looked at the sun that was close to setting over the ocean. “We should do this more often. All of us, you know, go to the beach.”  
“Maybe during the summer, it's the best time to go to the beach. It’s pretty crowded but it’s perfect. The ocean is so nice when it’s hot out.” Lance looked at Keith as he said this, his full attention on him.  
“Yeah. It really is beautiful. Pictures don’t do it any justice.” Lance smiled.  
“Yeah, it is,” said Lance as the wind blew on Keiths hair.   
“Lance, mi amor, we’re leaving!” said Sophia.  
“Let’s go!” Keith said and dragged Lance off.  
They got in the car and headed to dinner. It was more of a café but it served actual food. It felt homely. They sat down and looked at the menu. It had a variety of things. Ranging from pasta to sandwiches. In the end, Lance got a sandwich and so did Keith; each with a cup of coffee. Keith took out his camera.  
“Did you get any good photos?”  
“A few. I didn’t take that many, to begin with.”  
“Let’s see.” Lance moved his chair closer, Keith. “This one’s nice.” It was a picture of Pidge and Hunk splashing each other, taken by the shore.  
“I’ll have to show them…” he passed a few, “What do you think of this one?” It was a picture of Allura and Sophia teasing Lance, he was blushing.  
“Delete it,” Lance said covering his face.  
“I think it's a good picture,” Keith said smugly. He passed a few more. It seemed Akira had taken his camera. There were pictures of Lance teaching Keith how to surf. One of Keith finally surfing the wave, one of Keith falling off the wave (which he was very tempted to delete), one of him trying to stay balanced on the board.  
“Your mom is pretty good at this too. These are good pictures.” Lastly a picture of when Keith and Lance were on a walk. One of Lance pulling Keith close and looking into the horizon, presumably moments before they were interrupted. A picture of Lance spinning Keith. A picture of them walking side by side.  
“She likes to steal it sometimes… Sometimes I’ll look through my photos and I’ll see a picture of Shiro or me or of something in the house. Shiro doesn't even know how to turn it on so I know its mom.”  
“Speaking of moms, it seems our moms are best friends now.” Keith laughed.  
“They do get along very well, but my mom is my best friend and I will not let your mom steal her.”  
“Wasn’t Pidge your best friend?”  
“Don’t tell them I said that.” Lance laughed. They’re coffee arrived.  
“Your food will be here in a minute.”   
“Do you think they’ll become too good of friends?”  
“How is that possible?”  
“Well, you never know, we could end on a bad note. Don’t you think It’d be a bit awkward if our moms were best friends?”  
“A little but, so far, we seem pretty good at solving our little problems.” Keith smiled and so did Lance. Lance was about to take Keith’s hand but their food arrived. Once the food was involved there wasn’t a really good way to talk to Keith. The boy loved his food. He would either talk with his mouth full or not really pay attention to what you were saying, Lance learned. It all depends on how good the food is.   
After eating and dessert, as always, they headed home. Lance was driving and Keith was singing along to musicals. Eventually, Dear Theodosia came on from Hamilton. Keith thought about the song. He meant to really think to himself but for some reason, the question came out.  
“Would you like to have kids?” Lance almost crashed. Lance almost choked on air—no, he did choke on air.  
“W-what?”  
“I mean, do you like children? I don't mean with me or anything. That was a little abrupt, it’s just the song. Sorry.”  
“I-it’s okay. Umm… yeah. I like kids.”  
“If you were to have kids how many would you like?”  
“I don't know. Probably not a lot like my parents. I’ve seen my mom pull her hair out way too many times to think she actually likes having so many kids in one house. Probably like…at least 2, maximum 4.”  
“Hmm…interesting.”  
“What is that supposed to mean? What about you?”  
“One.”  
“One? Don’t you think they’ll get lonely?”  
“I don't really like kids. I see the appeal of having your own, which is why I want one but, I don't think it’d be fun to have more than one.”  
“I have a feeling you’ve never babysat.”  
“No, why?”  
“Babysitting makes you love babies an absurd amount. My family is gigantic therefor I have lots of baby cousins and nephews.”  
“Sounds like hell.”  
“It is not. You’ll have to babysit with me sometime. Newborn babies are a handful but toddlers are fun to take care of.”  
“I don't think that’d be fun either way.”  
“Just imagine they’re baby hippos.” At this Keith reacted. He seemed to actually consider it.  
About 10 minutes later, Lance looked over to Keith and he was asleep. Lance smiled to himself. He remembered the last time Keith fell asleep in the car. He realized he actually liked Keith. He remembered how he thought it was the end of the world. Now, it's a lot more fun dating someone you genuinely like. Less of a chore you dread and more of a hobby you look forward to.  
Soon enough, they arrived at Keith’s house. Lance carried him to the door and knocked. Akira opened this time. She smiled and motioned for Lance to come in. She led him to Keith’s bedroom. He didn’t know what he was expecting but, his room was so Keith. He had photos and posters on the back wall along with his bed. A poster that said ‘I want to believe’ along with a little U.F.O. There were photos of Akira, Shiro, Pidge, Matt—even Rolo—and some of the newer ones even had Lance, Hunk, and Allura. He set Keith down on his bed and tucked him in. He left Keith’s room along with Akira.  
“It’s getting a little late, you can stay if you’d like. I heard Keith stayed over once during the time I was in the hospital.” She said as they made their way down the stairs.  
“Oh, yeah. It’s fine though, I don’t live that far away. It’s like five minutes.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, thanks for the offer. I’ll see you around.”  
“Wait,” Lance turned around, “I wanted to talk to you.” She pointed to a chair next to her.  
“Okay. What’s up?”  
“I just wanted to ask you a favor.” Lance nodded as a sign for her to keep going. “Can you…stick around for a while?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“With Keith. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you two make each other very happy. Seeing you two out on the beach today showed me that. I talked to your mom. I know I shouldn’t be snooping around, but your mom loves gossip—she told me about your fear. Your scared to get hurt, I understand but—could you give Keith a shot? It’s sometimes so scarce when I see him happy… he is so happy around you and your friends.” Lance was quiet for a few seconds.  
“I—that's what I planned.” Akira smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'allll your comments make me so damn happy pls keep going


	10. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you hear those chimes?

That Wednesday Lance went over to Keith’s locker whilst he talked to Allura. He seemed very frustrated.  
“I just think- “  
“I think I’d know if Matt and Shiro were dating!” Keith said face in his hands.  
“Hey, sorry to interrupt this,” Lance vaguely gestured, “but I have a proposition.”  
“And that might be?”  
“This Saturday, around 12. Remember to dress nicely—like you have your life together.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Keith crossed his arms  
“You came with your shirt inside out yesterday.” Allura pointed out. She was the first person to notice—luckily, she noticed before class.  
“You have a point.”  
“So, I’ll pick you up at 12 this Saturday?”  
“Okay.” Lance left.  
“Are you sure they aren’t-“  
“I’m sure!”

~~  
Saturday morning, 11 am, Keith tried to pick an outfit that made him seem like he had his life together but all his clothes were just a bit…childish? He seemed to only own graphic t-shirts and if he had something else it was a formal button up that just didn’t seem right. In the end, he gave up and decided to eat breakfast. He went downstairs and his mom was cooking…frozen pancakes.  
“Hey, mom.”  
“Hey, Keith. Are you ready for your date?”  
“Honestly? No.”  
“Why?”  
“I have no idea what to wear.”  
“I remember that feeling. When I noticed things were getting serious between me and your father I started getting so nervous for our dates.”  
“But me and Lance aren’t getting serious?” Akira deadpanned at this.  
“Honey, how long do your ‘relationships’ usually last?”  
“I don't know, like 4 dates—maybe 5.”  
“You’re on your 7th official date with Lance.” Keith was about say something but then he realized—she was right.  
He and Lance were sort of getting serious. Their group of friends merged, they were on their 7th date, they totally already acted like a couple in school. He even heard a few girls whisper that they were currently the power couple of the school. They really were getting serious. But—technically they weren’t even official yet. Right? No. He hadn’t asked Lance to be his boyfriend nor had Lance asked him. They didn't call each other boyfriends either. Not even endearing names. Just Lance and Keith—not babe or sweetheart. This is fine. This is fine. They weren’t getting serious—no, no—they were just getting closer. That's all. This is fine. Oh god, now he was even more nervous.   
Keith finished his breakfast and sat down to watch T.V.  
“Aren’t you going to get ready for your date?”  
“Meh.” Then the doorbell rang, “I’ll get it.” Keith got up. Lance was wearing a blue t-shirt with white stripes tucked into some blue jeans with a belt.   
“Hey—pajamas weren’t what I expected.”  
“I don't really have my life together, why did you expect any of my clothes to make me look like so.”  
“Alright, I’ll help you look,” Lance said and came in. Keith was surprised that he knew exactly where his room was. He looked at Keith’s closet. “Let’s see. You know, considering you spent so much time in here, it’s really messy.”  
“Was that a coming out pun.”  
“Maybe. How about this?” Lance said handing Keith his Nasa logo shirt but besides Nasa, it said Gay. “And… this,” Lance handed him a pair of skinny black jeans.  
“Okay…” Keith said and waited for Lance to leave. He didn’t.  
“What?”  
“Can I change?”  
“It’s not like I haven’t seen most of it by now,” Lance said and that earned him getting pushed out the door. Keith locked the door. “Oh, c’mon I wouldn’t stoop that low.”  
“I don't care!” Keith quickly got changed. He put on some black vans and Lance’s jacket. Keith opened the door.  
“Hey, my jacket!”  
“It’s mine now.”  
“What? But I liked that jacket.”  
“I like it too. You never asked for it back. It’s been like two weeks. You’re not getting it back.”  
“You just like it cause its mine,” Lance said in a teasing tone.   
“Maybe.” Keith could feel himself blush a bit after saying that. “Let’s go.”  
Keith said his usual goodbye with his mom and they left. Once in the car, they turned on the musicals as always. They drove in silence. Keith couldn’t help but keep thinking about what his mom had said. He was lost in thought and barely noticed when they arrived at their destination.  
“Where are we?”  
“Wedding cake tasting!” Lance said, taking Keith’s hand and slipping on the ring from their first date.  
“What?”  
“Well, since I fake proposed on our first date, I think we should be fake engaged planning our fake wedding. Besides, I know you love cake.” Keith couldn’t help but blush a bit, he had just been thinking about the fact they were getting serious and now they were wedding cake tasting.  
“Okay, how old are we, then?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m sure an 18 and 17-year-old are planning a wedding somewhere in the world but not today and it’s not us.”  
“Maybe… 24,” Lance pointed to himself, “And 25.” He pointed at Keith.  
“Seems reasonable. So we graduated college and now we’re getting married.”  
“Seems about right—oh, we were college sweethearts for sure.”  
“Yeah. What did we study?”  
“Umm… I’m a teacher.”  
“I’m a…mechanic?”  
“Really?”  
“Umm… yeah.”  
“The teacher and the mechanic it is! Remember, we’re madly in love.” Lance took Keith’s hand.  
They walked into the store. They were met with various cakes and various couples. Immediately they were a bit intimidated since, not only did they look very young but, they seemed to be the only gay couple there. There was a couple that seemed in their mid-30’s that were trying some sort of chocolate cake and they immediately looked at Lance and Keith in confusion and whispered to each other. There was an adorable older couple, around their 60s, that looked at them surprised and quickly ignored their existence. There was another couple that seemed young maybe late 20’s that looked at them shyly and looked away quickly, the girl seemed to smile at them briefly before paying attention to the chef explaining the cake they were tasting. Then lastly, the first couple they were met with, a couple in their early 30’s that looked at them in disgust and walked away from them as fast as possible. Lance didn’t seem to budge at this, he was used to it, but Keith, on the other hand, wasn't.  
“Maybe we should go,” whispered Keith. Already attempting to leave.  
“What? Why?”  
“Did you not notice, that couple literally almost barfed when they saw us. And that other couple is whispering and—I don't like it. Can we please leave?”  
“Don’t you want to taste the cakes?” Keith hesitated and then declined quietly. He was scared. The couple that had walked away in disgust, were now being kicked out of the place. Keith looked confused.  
“I’m sorry, but we accept all kinds of couples in our store, we will not tolerate any harassment toward them,” said the worker as he pushed them out. “We do not cater towards bigots.”  
“Don’t you see it’s an abomination? Have you not read the bible!”  
“I’m atheist and gay—so, no!” said the worker and pushed them out. He sighed. “Hi, I’m sorry if those people bothered you, please feel free to stay. My name is Will, would you like any assistance?” Lance looked at Keith, to see if he wanted to stay.  
“Yeah, let’s taste the cakes,” Keith said, intertwining his fingers with Lance. Then another couple walked in, late 20’s,—lesbians. Keith couldn’t help but smile. He felt much safer knowing there was another gay couple there.  
“Hi, my name is Will, would you like a tour of all the cakes along with this other lovely couple?” Will asked the lesbians.  
“Sure,” said the taller one. She had tight curls for hair and dark skin, along with a loving smile. Will started walking them over to the first cake. “My name is Charlotte.” She said, extending her arm to shake. Keith and Lance shook along.  
“Lance and this is Keith.”  
“My name is Delia,” said the blonde woman that was with Charlotte.  
“Nice to meet you.” Said Keith.  
“So, when’s your wedding? Ours is in February.” Said Charlotte.  
“Oh, our wedding is in October next year. We really like the fall and Halloween. We thought it would be fitting.”  
“Ours is in February because that’s when we met—5 years ago.” Said Delia.  
“That sounds romantic doesn’t it?” Lance asked Keith. Keith nodded. “He’s a little shy. Anyhow, what’s the theme?”  
“Well, it took a lot of time to decide but it’s going to be black, white and gold. It’s going to be in this super expensive hotel that we’ve always dreamed of going to. It’s super classy and elegant.” Said Delia excitedly.  
“Well, we were thinking to have it on the beach, so more like blue.”  
“Here is the first cake. Made by our chef Manny.” Will said, subtly winking at Manny, but Keith noticed. Manny blushed a little.  
“This one,” he started serving everyone a bit of cake, “is a double chocolate cake with white chocolate truffle icing.” ((a/n: all I know about cake is that it tastes good so idk this is just random words)) Will gave the four their plates. Keith took a bite and his eyes widened.  
“This shit is good,” Keith whispered to Lance. Lance couldn’t help but let out a giggle.  
“You are the cutest.” Lance let slip out, making Keith blush.   
“I like this one!” said Delia.  
“Honey, this is the first one we’ve tried.”  
“But its so good.”  
“Obviously. Maybe we should taste all of them before we decide babe.”  
“Good point.”  
“Speaking of, let’s move on with the next one.” Keith stuffed his mouth with what remained of the cake. Lance couldn’t help but smile. “This next one is also made by Manny. It’s a…cake.”  
They tried various cakes. Most were made by chef Manny, whom Will was subtly flirting with the whole time—Keith seemed to be the only one to notice. Delia kept saying she liked each and every cake despite knowing they should finish tasting all of them. Keith stuffed his face with way too much cake. The homophobic couple came back with a security guard from the mall close by. When the couple explained their ‘predicament’, the guard just laughed and told them to leave before he arrested them for harassment. Keith smiled at that. Lance did the Ross fuck you.  
Whilst about to leave they ‘decided’ on the fifth cake—a Napoleonian cake, a layer of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla, with white fondant along with a neatly placed couple on top. Charlotte and Delia decided on the first cake after all but they went into much detail with how they wanted the cake to look. They had a vision—fondant and gold accents, Lance couldn’t help but notice they had been truly planning their special day for quite some time. As Keith and Lance left they couldn’t help but laugh it off in the car.  
“Wow, I didn’t think we’d pull that off,” said Keith.  
“Oh c’mon, we are the best fake engaged couple out there!”  
“I love how you actually planned our wedding.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh, yes—by the beach with a blue theme. The cake would have blue and gold accents all over. Did you plan all that stuff before?”  
“Not really—I just made it up on the spot. Besides, it made sense, we both love the beach—even if you got hella sunburned—blue seemed most fitting considering it’s by the beach. The cake just kind of came to me.”  
“You actually put thought into that?”  
“What? I want our fake wedding to be the best goddamn fake wedding in the world!” Keith couldn’t help but laugh at this as he plugged in his phone for the music.  
“I guess that makes sense—but I think our fake wedding should have a cool band too.”  
“Like what?”  
“I was thinking My Chemical Romance.” Lance laughed and, whilst Keith tried to keep up the act, he laughed too.  
“Maybe we could get Lin Manuel and the original cast of Hamilton to sing a few songs too.”  
“Yeah—and get the Falsettos revival cast as well!”  
“Let’s just get married whilst they perform behind us. Weddings are boring as hell when people decided they don't care they just watch the musical.”  
“This wedding is really shaping up to be the best fake wedding ever!” Keith thought for a moment, “What are you gonna do when they call for the cake?”  
“I’ll just say the wedding’s off because you secretly had another family in Korea or something.”  
“Why am I the cheater?”  
“Why would I admit that I cheated to the cake people?”  
“Why don't you make it ominous? Say I disappeared randomly one night and you haven’t heard from me since.”  
“This isn’t some weird fanfiction on ao3, Keith.”  
“Whatever.”  
“I hope Charlotte and Delia forget about us because if they don't we might end up in a wedding in February.”  
“Yeah, but I also want to go to a lesbian wedding.”  
“I understand completely.”  
They listened to musicals on the way to Keith’s house. Lance realized their date was a little short so he made his way to the mall. Keith didn’t notice since he was on his phone texting ‘Mullet +floof squad’. Once they parked Keith looked up in confusion.  
“Why are we here?”  
“I thought we could have some fun in here! We can go get our wedding tux’s fitted.”  
“I hate fancy clothes.”  
“Then we’ll take one of those little cars for old people and ride around in them until we get kicked out.”  
“That’s more like it,” Keith smiled.  
They made their way to the mall. They went into the Barnes & Noble first. Keith almost started crying when he found a conspiracy collection on sale. It was still about $100 so Lance couldn’t buy it for him—maybe for Christmas, he suggested. In the end, Keith got a book called Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda. Lance got a book by the same author, Becky Albertalli, called The Upside of Unrequited.   
Then they made their way to the small supermarket of the mall. There were only one of the little carts left so, Keith got into the little basket whilst Lance drove. They managed to get about five aisles in until they were caught because they wouldn't stop laughing. They tried to get away but the damn carts are too slow. They didn’t get kicked out but, they were asked to not use the carts if they weren’t disabled.   
They were about to leave until Keith suggested they use a regular cart. Keith got in whilst Lance ran around pushing him. They almost crashed into a few people—one of them which they purposely tried to run over since they identified them as the homophobic couple. Keith could not stop laughing, then they saw them.  
“Oh my god, it’s them—the homophobes,” Keith pointed at them.  
“Shall we try to squash them like in a Mario game?”  
“Why, yes, that seems like the mature thing to do.” Lance then pushed the cart as hard as he could and got on it himself. As they got closer to the distracted couple, “Be careful! Gays coming through!” The couple just barely got out of the way, terrified. They burst into a fit of laughter after they rushed by. Unfortunately, they almost bumped into a worker whilst this happened.  
“Hey!” said the worker, she didn’t look very pleased. Keith and Lance exchanged a look. It was the worker that had scolded them earlier.   
“Run away?” asked Keith.  
“Run away,” Lance said getting off the car and running off. The worker and another nearby ran after them. Keith couldn’t help but laugh as the workers screamed. Then the homophobic couple started following them too. Lance could barely breathe from all the laughter.   
“Come back here, you two!” said one of the workers.  
“You’re going to hell for this!” said the girl next to her fiancé.  
“Honey,” Keith started, turning around, “I’m going to hell for many things! Not this though!” Keith turned around to flip them off. The couple looked offended, the workers smiled once they made it out the door. The cart’s wheels locked. The cart toppled forward, making Keith fall on his back and Lance hanging on the cart. They had a moment of silence, then they burst into a fit of laughter.   
“We’re going to kindly ask you not to come back to our establishment,” said one of the workers, smiling. Young love, she thought.  
“S-sorry,” Lance said through laughter getting off of the cart. Keith rolled out with an ‘ow’. Lance scrambled over to him, he held both his hands, rubbing circles, “Are you okay?” Keith just laughed a little.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” The workers spotted the ring and smiled at each other. Everyone has done these kinds of stupid things when they first fall in love.   
“Alright lovebirds, get going.” Said the other worker grabbing the cart. Keith and Lance shared a smile, along with some light blushes. They walked away to the car hand in hand.


	11. Staying Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover fun? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end!

Lance made his way to Lunch. He had his own food as always. His mom being trained to cook for 8 people, always had a lot of leftovers since it was only the two of them in the house. He started bringing Keith food as well. Keith sat at their usual table waiting as usual. Lance sat next to him.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, how did you do on your math quiz?”  
“I don't know. I want to be positive but you know what happened last time.”  
“Oh, don't say that. I know you got a good grade.” Keith gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lance couldn’t help but smile. Shiro got to the table.  
“Hey, I was thinking you could come over this weekend so my mom can give you a cooking lesson. You said you wanted to once. Then we can watch movies and stuff.”  
“Like a sleepover?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then I’d love to.”  
“Just the two of you?” asked Shiro.  
“Yeah—and my mom, but she usually works at night during weekends so she might be gone during the night.”  
“So, you’re going to be alone all night?”  
“Sometimes she does overwork herself and takes the early morning shift as well.”  
“So you two—a couple—will be all night and all morning alone? In a house? Just the two of you?” Shiro said, suspiciously.  
“I guess so.”  
“Look, you are old enough to do whatever you want but, you have to make sure you’re in a good state of mind. No drinking, no drugs, no smoking—I trust you, mostly Keith—to make the right decision.”  
“What are you talking about?” Keith says confused by Shiro’s rambling.  
“Why do you expect me to have drugs?”  
“Well, sometimes when two people that like each other very much are alone they do things they might regret later on.”  
“Shiro, what are you trying to say?” Keith said, crossing his arms.  
“I trust your judgment. There’s a reason you gave Lance a second chance, he’s a good guy. He’ll treat you right. Right? You will, right Lance?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Just make sure to stay safe,” Shiro said just as Matt sat next to him.  
“What are you talking about?” Matt asked.  
“They’re going to have a sleepover—without adult supervision.”  
“Okay, guys, make sure to use protection,” started Matt, “It hurts at first but if you’re gentle—lube helps- “  
“Oh my god! No, stop talking!” Keith said covering his ears. Lance covered his ears as well.  
“We aren’t going to do that! We were going to make cookies and watch Disney movies, you pervs!” said Lance.  
“What kind of sleepover’s do you guys go to?!” asked Keith.  
“Well-“  
“I don't want to know. In fact, you two had a sleepover a few weeks ago—I don't want to know what you did.” Keith said, practically gagging. Shiro and Matt flushed which only made Keith actually gag and hide his face in Lance’s chest. Then Pidge and Hunk sat down whilst having a heated conversation on whether Emperor’s New Groove or El Dorado was better.

~~~  
It was Friday night, Keith had finished all his homework and just finished his bag for the weekend. He was wearing still wearing the clothes he was wearing today at school. Shiro went into Keith’s room.  
“Hey, I just wanted to say sorry again… but-“  
“Shiro, you better watch yourself.”   
“I just think you should be prepared.”  
“If I’m not prepared then nothing will happen. Don’t you think that's better,” Keith grabbed his bag and started leaving, “Besides, I don't want—to do that. I just want to make cookies and watch movies and cuddle. I’m a lot more innocent that you expect me to be.” Keith crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at Shiro, “I wish I could say the same for you, but you ruined that onWednesday—and so did Matt.”  
“Hey, it was totally random and unexpected but we were prepa-“  
“La la la la la,” Keith covered his ears as he looked for his mom. He found her in the living room, half asleep, watching The Way He Looks on Netflix. “Are you bored? It’s such a good movie.”  
“Oh, no I like it—I just made the mistake of taking my medicine before watching it. So, you’re off to Lance’s?”  
“Yeah. Sleepover; we’re going to make cookies. I’ll make sure to bring you guys some.”  
“Just making cookies?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“Oh my god—not you, too! Shiro tried to give me condoms an hour ago!”  
“Well, he just wants you to be safe! So do I!”  
“That’s it! I’m leaving! Love you,” He was already almost out the door.  
“Wait! Keith—love you too!” she said laughing. Shiro came down the stairs.  
“Is he gone?”  
“Yeah, and could you explain to me why you have condoms?” Shiro ran back up the stairs.

~~  
Keith arrived at Lance’s house and knocked on the door around 6 pm. Sophia opened the door with a smile.  
“Hey, Keith I was just taking out the ingredients for the cookies! They’re Lance’s favorite; chocolate chunk chocolate cookies. He really likes chocolate. Come in!” She let him in and dragged him off to the kitchen. Lance must’ve already gotten ready—wearing a white t-shirt and some blue pajama pants that had Cookie Monster on them, along with a plain yellow apron with lace around the edges; probably Sophia’s.   
“Hey.” Lance turned around and smiled once he saw Keith.  
“Hey, Keith. Mom has to get ready for work but she already told me how to make the cookies.” Keith looked back and saw that Sophia was indeed gone.  
Making cookies is a lot messier than Keith expected. He somehow managed to get flour on his hair. Lance just had floury hands? What did he do? Maybe it’s because Keith kept making coke jokes. Maybe. Eventually, they made the dough.  
“You want to add anything to the cookies?” Lance asked as he added dark chocolate chunks.  
“Do you think we can add marshmallows?”  
“Why not? Rocky road cookies sound awesome!” Lance looked for marshmallows. He gave them to Keith to add them. Keith opened them and dropped the whole bag in the bowl.  
“That’s a lot of marshmallows…”  
“It’s fine, marshmallows are awesome. You’re like a marshmallow.”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“You’re squishy,” Lance said squishing Keith’s face in between his hands, getting flower all over him, “your sweet and white.” Keith couldn’t help but laugh at the last one.  
“Let’s make the cookies so we can put them in the oven.” Keith nodded and they started shaping the cookies. Lance made most of them into circles but, he made a cat, a heart, and deformed bunny. Keith made them circles but he made them extremely big—they took up a whole pan so Lance had to get another one for his cookies. Once they put the cookies in the oven, Sophia came down.  
“Keith, what happened? You have flour on your hair.”  
“I do?”  
“Yeah, honey, go take a shower. You can use the one across the hall of Lance’s room.” Keith nodded.  
“Thanks.” Keith left to take a shower.  
“Alright, mi hijo, I’m going to the restaurant. Don’t do anything bad. I trust you to not corrupt your boyfriend.” Lance blushed.  
“He’s not my boyfriend-“  
“Yet.”  
“And what makes you think I’m the one corrupting.”  
“He’s got straight A’s and innocent eyes. You do not.”  
“I am just as innocent as Keith!”  
“You had two other brothers plus, three sisters. Your brother got two girls pregnant when he was your age and your sister got pregnant as well—you haven’t grown up in a house of innocence.”  
“Maybe it’s your genes.”  
“I like to think it’s your fathers.” Lance’s smile faltered at the mention of his dad. Sophia noticed, “Hey, he loves you and misses you. He just needed to go back to your abuela.”  
“Sure.” Sophia sighed.   
“Goodbye. Be good, mi amor.”  
“Goodbye.”  
Keith came down after his shower. He was wearing a black shirt with some Elmo pajama pants. Lance had set the cookies on a plate on the coffee table along with two cups of milk. He was looking for a movie on Netflix.   
“What are we watching?” Lance jumped a bit at Keith’s voice.  
“First, we’re watching Emperor’s New Groove—obviously—but after, I was thinking The Babadook.”  
“I love that movie.”  
“I know.” Lance pressed play on Emperor’s New Groove. Lance put his arm around Keith.  
They cuddled throughout the whole movie. I wish I could say they made out but they were both fully invested in the movie. Now, the Babadook was another story. During the beginning, Lance got a little bored and put a finger under Keith’s chin. Keith looked over at Lance, Lance smiled and leaned in. Lance cupped Keith’s face and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. It was great but short lived as Keith kept receiving texts from a group chat. Keith checked his phone and started texting the ‘Mullet +floof squad’. They cuddled for the rest of the movie, Keith occasionally texting the chat.  
“Who are you talking to?”  
“Shiro, Matt, and Pidge.”  
“The ‘Mullet + floof squad’ is Matt, Pidge, and Shiro?”  
“Yeah. Pidge, Matt and I kind of have mullets and Shiro has a floof.”  
“Who’s Brotherfucker?”  
“Matt.”  
“Who’s Gremlin?”  
“Who do you think it is?”  
“Right, dumb question. So, Hoe is Shiro?”  
“Yeah. Ever since Wednesday, I changed Matt and Shiro’s names. They used to be dumb and dumber.”  
“What about Allura?”  
“She’s Princess Legolas, because of her hair.”  
“Hunk?”  
“Sexy Hunk of Spunk.”  
“Of course. What about your mom?” Keith stayed quiet. He left the chat and looked through his contacts. He showed Lance, looking away in embarrassment. ‘Mommy <3’ “You are too cute.”   
“Shut up,” Keith said, thankful that the dim light prevented Lance from seeing his blush.  
“What about me?”  
“Lance.”  
“Just Lance?” Keith was quiet for a second.  
“Yes…” Lance grabbed his phone and searched for himself.  
“There is no Lance in your contacts. What’s my name?” Keith took back his phone and showed Lance, ‘Fake Hubby <3’ “Aww~. You are so cute~.”  
“Well, what about you? What are your contact names?” Lance took out his phone.  
“Well, Pidge is Pidgeon with a bird emoji. Matt is Mathew the 3rd—I think I was sleep deprived when he gave me his phone number but I just left it like that. Allura is Primis, which is a nickname for cousin, with the crown emoji. My mom is Birthgiver with a little blue heart.”  
“What about me and Shiro?”  
“Shiro is Space Dad. You are…” Lance showed him his phone; ‘Keith’ with two heart emojis, a red and a blue.  
“Aww. You are too cute,’ Keith said mockingly.  
“Shut up.” Keith laughed a bit and snuggled up to Lance, continuing to watch the movie.  
They watched the movie until it ended. Then, Lance put on Heathers after Keith suggested it. Halfway through the movie, Keith realized something.  
“Hey, how come I’ve never seen your dad?”  
“What?”  
“Well, my dad died, you know that, what about your dad?”  
“Well, my dad is in Cuba with my grandma.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s a long story.”  
“Well, I told you my sob story,” Keith adjusted to look at Lance, “tell me yours.”  
“All right. You already know that my parents met in Cuba, they were high school sweethearts. When my mom got accepted to her dream school in the U.S, my dad followed her. He stayed in Cuba one year to get a bachelor’s degree but he left immediately after. He got a simple office job whilst my mom studied culinary arts. When my mom was in her last year, she got pregnant with my brother Mario. She had skipped the 2nd grade so she was just barely 21 and my dad 22. Everything was great. Or so it seemed… My parents had Ariana and Valeria and they got married. After they had Esteban they started having problems. Not only with money but simply in their relationship.  
“My grandma is pretty wealthy so she would occasionally send them money. That somewhat solved the money problem but they still had their own problems. Mario told me they would fight a lot after they put them to sleep. Then they had Lorena. Lorena was unexpected, they didn’t plan on having her. They never say she was a mistake because, obviously they love Lorena but, either way, it was unplanned. This really didn’t help with their money problems. They had 5 kids to feed. Mario used to tell me that when he noticed that they were constantly buying with coupons that he would eat less. He noticed that my mom got thinner and so did my dad and he would always try and give them what he left of his food.   
“Then my mom got a call from the restaurant she used to work at. She got fired because they weren’t making enough money and they had to cut back. Mario, Valeria, and Ariana say they remember that day. Watching mom answer the phone with a smile on her face and her smile slowly disappearing and then she started crying. They all rushed to her and tried to get her to stop crying. Obviously, when she told them what happened they all got really sad too. My mom and dad started thinking about selling the house. Then my mom got called into the restaurant she works at now. It was higher pay and it was fewer hours. Then everything seemed alright.  
“Until I was born. Same as Lorena, I was unplanned. Same as Lorena they refuse to say I was a mistake. They were unhappy. They remembered that they had problems. After that, they didn’t last very long. When I was 5, they couldn’t do it anymore. They got divorced. They still loved each other so it was a really hard time in the Sanchez household. Mom was depressed and dad was never around anymore. Once they got divorced they decided it was better to just leave my mom with the kids. We would go to Cuba during holidays and dad would be with us.   
“I’ve always kind of blamed myself for their divorce…I mean, they lasted through 5 kids but then when I was born everything got worse. My mom always tells me that's not true but I don't know if she’s telling the truth. They loved each other but they still got divorced. I don't even want to talk about my dad’s reaction to my bisexuality… He hates me, despite mom constantly telling me he doesn’t. Mom always tells me they got divorced because they were unhappy, not me, but how come they were so much more unhappy when I was born?”  
“Lance…don't say that. Everyone has problems. Maybe their problems were too much to bear. I mean you said it yourself; they loved each other but they were unhappy. Sometimes loving each other isn’t enough…Do you know what their problems were?”  
“No.”  
“Then don't assume that it was you. You’re absolutely awesome.” Keith said and kissed Lance. Lance couldn’t help but smile through the kiss.  
Near the end of the movie, Keith fell asleep, when Lance noticed he carried Keith to his bedroom. He debated whether to sleep with him or not. In the end, he got into the covers and, hesitantly, wrapped his arms around Keith. Keith shifted a little, getting closer to Lance and putting his hands on top of Lances. Lance said a quiet ‘goodnight’ and Keith replied with a sleepy ‘g’night’.  
The next morning, Lance woke up to the smell of eggs cooking. Noticing Keith was still in his arms, he figured his mom was cooking them breakfast. He was going to get up but decided not to, he was way too comfortable cuddling with Keith. He reached for his phone on his bedside table. He started scrolling through his social media for a while. After a few minutes, Keith started stirring in his sleep.   
“Good morning,” Lance said.  
“Mornin’,” Keith turned to face Lance.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“Mhm…” Keith cuddled up to Lance’s chest. Lance couldn’t help but smile. “Are you okay?”  
“What do you mean? I’m fine.”  
“Your heart is beating super-fast.”  
“It is?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What about yours?”  
“What?”  
“How’s your heart?” there was a small silence, then Keith took one of Lance’s hands and put it up to his chest. His heart was beating just as fast as Lance’s. Lance smiled and kissed Keith’s forehead.  
“El desayuno ya esta!” Sophia yelled.  
“That’s our cue to go eat breakfast,” Lance said, getting up.   
He extended his arm for Keith, Keith smiled and took it. They went down the stairs hand in hand. Sophia had already set their food on the table. She smiled at the two, reminiscing.   
“So, were your cookies good?” she asked leaning over the counter with a tired smile.  
“Yeah, they were super good,” said Lance, “There’s some in the fridge if you want to try them.”  
“I will. Did you guys have fun?”  
“Yeah,” started Keith, “We watched The Emperor’s New Groove, The Babadook, and Heathers.”  
“That’s all?”  
“Yeah, I fell asleep during Heathers.”  
“That’s a lot more wholesome than what I expected.”  
“Mamá!” Lance yelled, indignant. Keith blushed.  
“Sorry, sorry! You don’t come from a family of innocent kids.”  
“What does that mean?” said Keith.  
“Well, our ‘innocent’ little Mario got two girls pregnant at Lance’s age. They both got abortions at the time and Mario drunkenly told us when he was a bit older. Ariana also got pregnant once when she was 18 but we got her an abortion as she wanted. Let me tell you, school dances are dangerous times. All of those happened during school dances.”  
“So you expect me to be the same? Mama, Lorena said she wanted to be a nun once. What if I’m like Lore?”  
“Mi amor, I know that in any case, you’re like Valeria.” She began walking away, “I’m going to sleep. Again, don't wake me up unless the house is on fire.”  
“What’s Valeria like?”  
“I might as well tell you about all of us. Mario was a mama’s boy. He always did things to please mom. That’s probably why he told us the whole pregnancy thing, later on, drunk. He always got straight A’s but he was very extroverted—he managed to get good grades and also go to every party in the school. He was a bit of a player at first but by the time he was my age he started trying to settle. The two girls he got pregnant were his first two serious girlfriends.   
“Now, Ariana was the rebel. She’s settled down a little now, especially after that pregnancy scare. She had always been quite crazy. Friends with everyone and very flirtatious with all the guys—girls sometimes too. Valeria acted about as crazy as Ariana but she didn’t go out on dates often, she settled a lot more, she had a few serious boyfriends unlike Ariana, who dated half of the school’s male population and maybe a third of the female.  
“Esteban was the nerd of all of us. He was definitely an ambivert, he found his own little clique and he thrived. He was nice to everyone so bullies never had a reason to bother him. Except for his weight—he proudly said he was fat, he loved eating almost as much as you—so it never bothered him. He always got straight A’s without even trying. He was in lots of clubs too—oh, he was also the valedictorian of his high school graduation.  
“Lorena is the star child. She was introverted, quiet and very smart. She’s currently studying psychology with a minor in religion. She believed in god so much that she made us all say grace at the table. Strangely enough, not even mom was that insistent. Sometimes she would even go to church by herself. Even though she was very religious she was never mean towards other people. She wasn’t mean to me when I came out—in fact, she was super happy—her best friend was Muslim funnily enough. They would talk to each other about religion and see the differences and similarities in their religions. Teachers still tell me about them—they were the weirdest pair ever. I’ve always really admired Lorena for being like she is. She’s the nicest most accepting person I know…”  
“What about you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Who were you?”  
“I’m obviously the gay cousin.” Keith laughed.  
“Obviously but seriously, what are you? The spoiled one?”  
“That was Mario and Esteban—sometimes Lore.”  
“The mischievous one?”  
“Valeria.”  
“Dad’s favorite?”  
“That was, though he’d never admit it, Lorena.”  
“Mom’s favorite?”  
“Maybe, but I’m pretty sure it was Mario.”  
“Umm…grandparents favorite?”  
“My grandparents loved Ariana and Valeria with all their hearts. Even after Ariana got pregnant they defended her, even though deep down they weren’t too happy about it.”  
“Other grandparents?”  
“I don't know. We didn’t see them often. I think they liked Mario though, their fridge has so many pictures of him.”  
“The independent one?”  
“Esteban.”  
“The sporty one?”  
“Do I do any sports?”’  
“Well, you like hiking.”  
“The sporty one was Lorena. She was pretty spiritual too, she would go on hikes and just sit at the top to look at the scenery for hours.”  
“Umm…” Keith said thinking.  
“It’s okay, Keith. Don’t hurt yourself. Maybe I don’t have a thing. I’ve always felt like some 7th wheel unless you count dad as well—that would make me the 8th wheel.” Lance said, happy tone disappearing as he kept talking. Keith frowned.  
“Lance, don't say that,” Keith got up and sat next to Lance, “You are sweet and romantic and you love kids. You’re creative too. Never have I been fake proposed to or fake wedding cake tasting for a date. Nobody has taken me on dates like yours. You’ve gotten me out of my comfort zone when you took me hiking and when you took me surfing. You have a big heart, Lance…Maybe that’s your thing. Your heart. You never mentioned any of them having a big heart, other than Lorena, but I think you have big hearts for different reasons. Her heart is big for her acceptance—yours is big because you want to love. You are full of love. That’s your thing. You're the lover. You have the star child, the nerd, the crazy and crazier, the mama’s boy and you, the lover.”   
Keith finally looked over to Lance after having his small brainstorming. Lance was near tears. Keith hugged Lance and sat on his lap. Lance wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tight. They stayed like that for few minutes, Keith running his hands through Lance’s hair and Lance in the crook of Keith's neck. When Lance finally detached himself from Keith's neck, they shared a short kiss.  
“How about we get rid of our bed head and morning breath?” said Keith getting up.  
“Yeah, lets.”  
And so, they were back to their usual selves. They had a competition to see who would brush their teeth fastest, Lance won. Then who could brush their hair the fastest and, after simply running his hands through his hair, Keith won. Lance claimed it was unfair. Afterward, they cuddled whilst watching The Office until Keith had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, your feedback made me cry happy tears, I'm telling you I love it so much.
> 
> *Translations*  
> mi hijo = my son  
> abuela = grandma  
> mi amor = my love  
> El desayuno ya esta! = Breakfast is done!


	12. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end  
> I hope you like ;))))))))

This week, Lance hadn’t planned a date. He was bit nervous but, he was sure Keith would understand. His relatives were coming over and he had to give his full attention to them at least when they arrived. They arrived Friday night so he had to be there and then give them attention Saturday. Not to mention, most of his relatives, like Lorena, were very religious so they would probably go to church on Saturday (Sundays are so crowded why go then?). Right now, only a few cousins and his siblings were coming, they were starting their Thanksgiving break earlier.   
Lorena, Esteban, Ariana, Valeria, and Mario were coming—Mario with his wife (Mariana, 26) and two kids (Alejandra, 5; Daniel, 2). Then their cousins; Benny (20), María (21), Rogelio (18), Víctor (23) and Natalia (25). Natalia coming with her daughter Gaia (2). Thankfully, they had already compromised the sleeping situation. Lance, Esteban, Benny, and Rogelio would sleep in one room (Lance’s room), Benny and Rogelio sleeping on an air mattress on the floor. María, Ariana, Valeria, Lorena, Natalia and baby Gaia in another room, one of the bigger rooms, two mattresses on the floor; one for Natalia and Gaia, another for Maria and Lorena. Mario, Mariana and their kids in one room. Víctor got the couch.  
Lance tried explaining all of this to Keith but he just looked lost throughout the whole thing. Keith obviously understood, he never had a big family but he imagined Lance would have to pay attention to them. 

~~  
It was Saturday morning and he was saved from going to church, though he wasn't saved from babysitting. Lance had never been too fond of going to church so Sophia suggested he took care of the kids so they wouldn’t pester them during the service. Lance was grateful until he realized he had to take care of 3 babies on his own for pretty much half of the day. Thankfully, he had a sort-of-boyfriend that had absolutely 0 experience with kids.  
“Pick up, pick up,” Lance muttered after dialing Keith, currently trying to rock Gaia to sleep; failing. Keith picked up.  
“Hello?”   
“Hey, Keith!”  
“Who’s Keith?” asked Alejandra, she had curly hair in two messy little braids, hazel eyes and innocent smile along with a long sleeve purple shirt with some blue leggings, whom he ignored.  
“Would you like to go to the mall with me?”  
“Umm…sure. When?”  
“Right now.”  
“Right now?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, I’ll get ready, I guess. See you later.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be over in a few minutes. By the way, I have three nephews with me and you’re going to help me take care of them.”  
“Wai-“  
“No backsies. See you in a minute!”  
“Who’s Keith?” asked Alejandra again.  
“He’s my…friend.”  
“Are we going to the mall with him?”  
“Yes, put on your shoes.”  
“Is he pretty?”  
“Yes, very pretty Ale put on your shoes.”  
“Does he like My little pony?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Can he sing?”  
“Yes, Ale; ponte los zapatos.” Lance said losing his patience.  
“Oh, okay.”  
He managed to leave the house only 20 minutes later. After putting the three car seats in his car plus getting a bag for the two babies that were still in the process of potty training. He felt like a single dad. Alejandra would not stop asking questions about Keith. It was endearing that she cared so much but after a while it got annoying. Daniel, wearing a blue onesie that made his eyes pop, was a very talkative baby therefor once he noticed Alejandra was asking questions about he started to ask questions too. Lance was losing his patience way too fast. He’d never taken care of his three nephews at the same time. Usually just one at a time; he wanted to die. He finally made it to Keith’s house.  
“Alejandra, can you stay here with your brother and your cousin and not blow up the car?”  
“Yes, I can do that.”  
“Good, I’ll be back in a few seconds. I’m going to look for Keith.”  
“Yay!” said Daniel.  
“Yeah, yay.” Said Lance, sighing. He quickly knocked on the door. Keith opened the door, he was wearing a white shirt with a pocket that had the little cat that flips you off along with Lance’s hoodie and some black jeans.  
“I can’t believe you tricked me into babysitting,” he said closing the door and heading to Lance’s car.  
“Hello to you too. Don't worry, they’re all angels. They are just a handful since they are three. If you want you can have Gaia, she does absolutely nothing except stare at people.”  
“Fine. You better buy me Taco Bell for this.”  
“Of course,” they got into the car.  
“Is that Keith? Is that Keith?” said Alejandra.  
“Yes, it’s Keith.”  
“My name is Alejandra! This is my little brother Daniel.”  
“I’m this old,” Daniel said showing two fingers proudly.  
“The one in the pink onesie is Gaia.”  
“Hi,” said Gaia.  
“Hi,” said Keith and he couldn’t help but smile at her shyness.  
“Keith, Lance said you can sing! Can you sing for us? He also said you were very pretty. You are very pretty you’re like Disney prince. Like Eric, or Prince Charming! Do you have any tattoos?”  
“I don't have any tattoos. Lance said I was very pretty?” Lance blushed a little.  
“Yeah! You can be a prince! And I can be the dragon! Daniel can be the king! Gaia can be the princess! Lance can be another Prince!”  
“Alejandra, how about Keith and I sing?” Lance said plugging his phone into the aux cord.  
“Yeah!”  
“You have to be quiet if you want us to sing, okay?”  
“Okay! I’ll be quiet! Dragons don't talk anyway.”  
Lance tried to find some clean musical songs to sing with Keith. They sang a few love songs that originally they didn't think the kids would catch on but Alejandra noticed. Keith finished singing Helpless, he sounded drastically different from Philippa but he still sounded very good.  
“Tío, tú quieres a Keith?”  
“Que!? Alejandra no digas cosas así!”  
“Él es tu novio, verdad? Abu dijo que tu tenías un noviecito.”  
“What is she saying?”  
“Nothing!”  
“I asked if-“  
“Alejandra!” Lance said in a warning tone. Alejandra was quiet for a few seconds.  
“Keith?”  
“Yes?”  
“If girls and boys can like each other, can two girls or two boys like each other?” Keith glanced at Lance momentarily, Lance simply nodded.  
“Of course, Alejandra. A girl can like girls and boys just like a boy can like girls and boys.”  
“Do you like boys?” Keith was quiet for a moment.  
“Yes.”  
“Do you like my uncle Lance?”  
“Of course I do.” Keith tried to say as nonchalantly as possible but he couldn’t help the blush on his face.  
“I like him too!” said Daniel obviously not understanding what they were saying.  
“You know what Alejandra, I like Keith too and that's okay,” Lance said, slipping the hand that was not on the wheel into Keith’s. He took said hand and, once they made it to a stop, he kissed it.  
Soon enough, they made it to the mall. Lance got the double stroller and put Gaia and Daniel in it. Keith took Alejandra’s hand and they walked into the mall. First, they went to a Claire’s since Alejandra begged to go in. She ended up persuading Lance into buying her two tiny stuffed animals, an owl, and a penguin. She gave the owl to Keith as a present and said it was from Lance. Little Alejandra was determined to play matchmaker even though they were already dating.  
Next, they went into Hot Topic, which Keith begged to go into. Well, he just said ‘I want to go to Hot Topic,’ and Lance said okay. It was kind of hard to go into Hot Topic with a double stroller but Lance managed. Despite things in Hot Topic being extremely overpriced Keith said he like a shirt but didn't have enough money for it and Lance helped him buy it.   
“I really like this shirt,” Keith said, holding a shirt that said ‘Burr Shot First’ with a vintage gun on it. ((a/n: The author has this shirt and looks like a nerd with it))  
“Buy it then, I’m not holding you back.”  
“But I only have 20 dollars, it’s not enough.” Keith pouted a little. Lance couldn't have that.  
“I can help you pay, I said I was going to spoil you.”  
“Really? Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’m sure. Positive.” Keith smiled.  
“Thanks,” Keith said and for a moment forgot about the children present and gave Lance a peck on the lips. Alejandra looked like she had just seen Jesus himself, she looked absolutely amazed. Daniel didn’t have a reaction since he fell asleep. Gaia started laughing when they pulled away since Lance looked so red.  
Afterward, Alejandra started complaining about being hungry. They went to the food court and got Taco Bell.  
“Tío Lance, do you like the mall?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you like Taco Bell?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why did you get a salad?”  
“Because I wanted to.”  
“Why?”  
“I don't know how to answer that Ale.”  
“Why does she ask so many questions?” whispered Keith.  
“She’s very curious. My family thinks you should never kill that curiosity by telling your kid to shut up or stuff like that. Alejandra is just interested in getting to know people, isn’t that right?”  
“Yeah! So, Uncle Keith, do you-“  
“Woah woah—Uncle Keith?” said Keith cutting her off.  
“Yeah, do you prefer tío?”  
“No, no. I’m not your uncle, Alejandra.” Keith said in a sweet voice, the one you use on children only, that made Lance smile for some reason.  
“But you kissed Uncle Lance? Why would you kiss uncle Lance if you weren’t my uncle too? My mom kisses my dad like my aunt kisses my uncle. That's how it works, right?” Alejandra had her head to the side in confusion.  
“Just because we kissed doesn’t mean he’s part of the Sanchez family, Ale.”  
“Then why did you kiss?”  
“Because we’re dating.”  
“Why are you dating?”  
“Because we like each other.”  
“Why do you like each other?”  
“I don't know Ale; Keith is pretty annoying.”  
“Hey! Look who’s talking!”  
“You said he was pretty! Maybe that's why you’re dating?”  
“Sure.”  
“Oh so, I’m just good looks to you?”  
“What? No, I’m just going with the flow. Besides its one of the many reasons why. I’m not lying.”  
“Whatever,” Keith fed Gaia a few French fries.  
“Keith, where are you from?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He doesn’t look like the gringos so he probably isn’t, he doesn't look like us so he isn’t from Cuba. Where is he from? Puerto Rico? Orlando?”  
“I’m half Korean and 1/3rd Chinese and Japanese.”  
“Wow…what does that mean?”  
“My mom is from South Korea-“  
“Where is that?”  
“In Asia.”  
“Woah! I’ve never been to Asia!”  
“You’ve never been outside of Florida,” Lance added, but they both ignored him.  
“My mom is South Korean and my dad was born in Texas but his parents were from China and Japan.”  
“Where is China and Japan?”  
“Also in Asia.”  
“Wow…people in Asia must be very pretty; because you’re very, very, pretty!” Keith couldn’t help but blush at the statement.  
“They sure are Ale,” said Lance winking at Keith, “Now eat before it gets cold.” Keith, pulled the strings off the jacket to hide his probably (read: definitely) red face. Gaia started laughing.  
Lance’s mom called to tell him they were coming back from church so that they came back with the kids. They finished eating and left. When they arrived at the house, Keith grabbed Gaia and carried her whilst Lance carried Daniel and Alejandra was holding both of their hands. Keith knocked on the door, out of habit, Lance was about to take out his keys when the door was opened. The person who opened the door was a girl, who looked just like Lance; lanky figure, bright blue eyes, brown skin a bit lighter than Lances and wavy brown hair that was half up. She was in a neat white dress with small white heels, Keith assumed it was because they just left the church. She wore a bright inviting smile, which only brightened when she saw Keith.  
“You must be Keith! Mamá has been talking about you! You’re Lances noviecito, right? I’m so glad to finally meet you—I’m Lorena.” She held out her hand to shake which he took. “Oye, es el noviecito de Lance y los nenes!” Lorena said towards the inside of the house. “Come in! Everyone’s dying to meet you!” Keith followed Lorena in and Lance followed closely behind.  
“Lance,” Keith whispered, “What does ‘noviecito’ mean?” He totally butchered the Spanish word but Lance understood and blushed.  
“Nothing.”  
Once in the living room, Keith felt all eyes on him. They all introduced themselves briefly. Mario was tall, taller than anyone he’s ever met, he had the trade mark Sanchez features; brown skin and bright smile and eyes. His eyes were green just like Sophia’s. Mariana was obviously not a Sanchez at blood, but definitely a Sanchez at heart; she had a tan complexion with lots of freckles and curly long hair, brown eyes, and a loving smile. Valeria and Ariana obviously had the same face; they were a spitting image of Sophia; Keith could not believe their resemblance for a minute since the three sat in a row. Ariana had a few tattoos on her right arm which is the only thing that kept him from confusing them. Esteban was big and friendly looking; like a teddy bear or Hunk, he was the only of the Sanchez that didn't have green or blue eyes (besides Ale) but light gray.  
Benny was big but not in the same way as Esteban, he was a bit more on the intimidating side. He still wore a bright smile and dark green eyes that made him look sweet. María was small but somehow made herself bigger than everyone; she had a big megawatt smile and scandalous curly, light brown hair and big striking green eyes not to mention she somehow talked the loudest of all of the Sanchez. Rogelio was another lanky figure like Lorena and Lance, he had lots of freckles all over his body, dark hair and light green eyes. Víctor was tall, nowhere near as tall as Mario but taller than Lance. Víctor was a bit chubby and he wore a kind smile with dark blue eyes. Lastly, Natalia, she looked a lot like Sophia but not as much as the twins do. Whilst Sophia had big round eyes along with practically everyone else, Natalia had small almond shaped eyes that made her stand out from the rest.  
“So, tell us about yourself, Keith.” Said Benny.  
“Umm…I don't know—what do you want to know?” Keith said in a small voice, intimidated by all the foreign eyes on him.  
“How about you tell us about your family?” said Valeria in a soothing voice, an attempt to get Keith to open up.  
“Umm,” Keith looked over at Lance, almost as if asking for approval.  
“They’re just my family, they won’t execute you.”  
“Well…it’s just my mom, Shiro—my brother—and me.”  
“What about your dad?” asked Víctor.  
“He, uh, he passed away before I was born.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” interjected Mariana quickly, “I’m sure it must’ve been hard. I know I wouldn’t survive without Mario.”  
“Yeah, my mom is really strong though,” Keith felt a small smile tug on his lips. Sophia, who knew through Akira herself the story, smiled as well. Lance couldn’t help but smile and add:  
“Yeah, Wonder Woman would bow down to her.”  
“Oh, really?” said María.  
“Yeah, she beat-” Lance stopped himself and looked over to Keith, asking permission to continue, Keith nodded. “She beat breast cancer a few years back! She has a weak immune system but she could probably beat your ass.” Keith smiled at Lance’s enthusiasm.  
“So, where are you from?” started Ariana, “I need to find myself someone as pretty as you.” She said with a flirty smile, Lance gave her a death glare.  
“Oh, I-“  
“He’s half Korean!” interjected Alejandra excitedly, “South Korea! In Asia! And he’s 1/3rd Chinese and Japanese! Which is also in Asia! His dad was born in a Texas and his dad’s parents were from Japan and China.”  
“Good, Ale, good you remembered that but,” said Mario, “remember you shouldn’t interrupt people.”  
“Right, sorry Keith!”  
“It’s okay.”  
“Wow…Asians sure make a delicious mix.” Said Ariana, winking at Keith, who blushed lightly.  
“Ariana! Lo le estés tirando a Keith, okay?”  
“Pero si tú sigues diciendo que no es tu noviecito! Si no es tu noviecito, pues yo me las invento para que sea el mío!”  
“Mamá! Dile a Ariana que le pare de tirar a Keith—aunque no sea mi noviecito! Como quiera es mi…amiguito.”  
“Pero mamá! No es mi culpa que Keith sea tan papi!” she said batting her eyelashes at Keith, even though he didn’t understand.  
“Ariana! El ni siquiera está bateando para tu equipo!”  
“Bueno yo puedo cambiar eso, si me das una nochecita con él,” Ariana said with a mischievous smile, Lance gasped.  
“Mamá!”  
“Okay, Okay,” started Sophia, “Ariana, para con esas tonterías; te pasaste de la raya con ese comentario. Keith es el amiguito de Lance y no tienes ningún derecho a estar tirándole-“  
“Pero mamá-“  
“Pero nada! Si te cojo tirándole a Keith, te voy a castigar. Y a mí no me da un carajo si ya estas vieja comoquiera sigo siendo tu mai.”  
“What,” whispered Keith to Lance, “just happened?”  
“Ariana was being a total b-” Lance noticed that the kids were still listening intently, “she was being mean. And stupid.” Lance childishly stuck his tongue out at his older sister, who stuck her tongue out back and crossed her arms. This often happened with them; they fought about the pettiest things—often times about cute boys and girls.  
After a few more questions, they invited Keith to stay for dinner. He tried to decline as much as possible but with all the Sanchez insisting he crumbled under pressure. It was interesting. Keith was used to small dinners with his mom and Shiro; talking about ones day and often times a comfortable silence. The Sanchez dinner was nowhere near small and much less quiet. There were at least 5 different conversations going on and you could easily be a part of at least two. Keith was a bit panicked at first. Once the food was put on the table, the Sanchez’ were practically wild animals. Once you grabbed a piece of food you had to lick it or spit on it so that nobody else took it. Lance didn’t care about that last bit; he took anyone’s food no matter how slobbery it was, which is why no one wanted to sit next to him. Keith ended up sitting on his left whilst Lorena on his right. Both are very protective of their food so, by the end of dinner, Lance had been stabbed by forks at least 6 times. After Keith’s initial panic he managed to slide into a few conversations.  
He talked with Sophia, the twins, Lorena and Mario about how Lance was a pain; whilst Lance pouted and denied everything they said. He talked with Alejandra about Disney and fairytales. He also talked with Benny about mechanic engineering, since he wanted to be a mechanic and Benny was one.   
Ariana also flirted with him a little. He mostly ignored it. He explained that he definitely didn't swing that way but she kept flirting. He thought no one had noticed her flirting; it was subtle enough. Apparently, Lance noticed because not only was he glaring at his older sister but he was constantly trying to get the attention of Keith. He poked Keith’s cheek continuously until Keith almost stabbed him. Then after dinner, he kissed Keith randomly (in front of Ariana of course), Keith kissed back quickly and then pushed Lance away out of embarrassment. Lance tried to kiss him again but Keith said no, so even though he wanted to rub it in his sisters face that he was dating Keith; he stopped.   
Keith then tried to leave after dinner. He managed to but barely. If Lance hadn’t insisted he needed to go home to his mom, they probably wouldn’t have let him. Lance and Keith went to Keith’s house in Lance’s car. Once they got to Keith’s house, Lance walked him to the door.  
“So, did you have fun?” asked Lance.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you were mad because I ‘tricked you into babysitting’ but I think you loved it. Specifically, Alejandra.”  
“Well, it’s not my fault your family is all very nice,” Keith crossed his arms with a small pout to hide his smile.  
“But you admit it—you liked babysitting.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Aha! I bet you want a billion kids now!”  
“It’s not that deep,” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“So you still only want one?” Keith stayed quiet for a few seconds.  
“Maybe not,” Keith said with a small blush. Lance felt butterflies erupt in his stomach at the sight. Keith; blushing and all pouty with his arms crossed, wearing Lance’s jacket (which at this point was Keith’s); Lance couldn't help but smile.  
“I should get going… If I stay too long my family will make the craziest assumptions.” Keith blushed even more at that.   
Lance put his hand under Keith's chin and beckoned him to look at him since Keith was looking down in embarrassment. They kissed, a small goodbye kiss, they looked at each other in the eyes and felt compelled to kiss again. Then they kissed again, it was sweet and slow. Keith slowly wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, whilst Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. The kiss was a slow crescendo. Slowly getting more heated and intense. Lance lightly bit Keith’s lip in a request for entrance. Keith obliged and they fought for dominance. Keith started playing with Lance's hair, which earned him a hum of approval and the upper hand to explore Lance’s mouth. Keith smiled into the kiss. Lance proceeded to pin Keith against the door, which then gave him the upper hand. Keith pulled Lance closer with a low, stifled moan. Lance gave out a small moan as well.   
The irony; Lance claiming his family would make crazy assumptions—yet the assumptions would seem to be true now, huh? Lance’s hands roamed lower. Keith took this as a chance to wrap his legs around Lance. So that he didn’t have all of Keith’s weight in his hands, he pushed Keith against the door a little hard. Once he realized how hard he pushed him, Lance was about to pull away and say sorry but when Keith let out low, long moan, he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and push a little harder. They pulled away hesitantly because of lack of oxygen. They panted into each other mouths for a few seconds until Lance proceeded to give small, soft kisses all over Keith’s jawline. Keith loved the attention his jaw was getting but he preferred if that attention was going to his mouth. Keith cupped Lance’s face and as they were about to kiss again, the door was opened. Since Lance was pushing Keith against the door, he fell forward to the floor. He just barely had time to put his arms on Keith’s side to prevent from squishing him. They both looked up and were met with none other than Shiro. He had a skeptical look.  
“Were you planning on having sex on a bush or something like the Sims? What the fuck, not even I would stoop that low.”  
“N-no! No, i-it’s n-not what it looks like!” said Keith, panicked.  
“Really? Because it looks like you were just having a heated make-out session whilst leaning against the front door.” There was a small silence.  
“Damn, maybe it is what it looks like,” said Lance, whom Keith punched in the arm.  
“It’s okay. I wouldn’t blame ya’. Next time don't do that against the door, I thought some hobo on drugs was having a spasm against the door. But unless you plan on continuing, Lance should get going, it's late.” Shiro said, going up the stairs.  
“Right.” Lance was about to get up when Keith tightened his legs around him, “What? You don't want me to leave?” Lance said flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows, which caused him to get punched again. Keith looked down. Lance looked down in confusion, then realization dawned on his face. “Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“What do you expect me to do?” Lance said getting up slowly, with Keith.  
“I-I don't know. Maybe we could—never mind you should leave. It’s stupid—stupid.” Keith said, mumbling that last part.  
“Hey, it’s not stupid—you want…relief. I want it too… Can’t do much in a house full of people so…”  
“What are you suggesting?”  
“I don't know but, we don't have to go all the way,” Lance said walking towards the staircase, “I’m sure you don't want to—hell, I don't want to go all the way—but we could do something. What do you think?” Lance said, already in front of Keith’s door. Keith opened the door, taking Lance’s hand in his. Lance locked the door behind him. They both started taking off their jackets.  
“I think that is a great idea,” he pushed Lance onto his bed and pulled him close, “Be quiet.”  
“Right back at ya’,” Lance said, just barely as Keith leaned in; kissing him breathless.  
(smut posted separately but if you don't wanna read it: awkward handjobs *link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13746876 )  
Assumptions were heavily made the next morning, as Lance arrived with a ‘bruise’ close to his collar and a distant, dopey smile. Not to mention, the jacket Keith had been wearing last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ponte los zapatos= put on your shoes  
> Tío, tú quieres a Keith?= Uncle, do you love Keith?  
> Que!? Alejandra no digas cosas así! = What!? Alejandra, don’t say things like that!  
> Él es tu novio, verdad? Abu dijo que tu tenías un noviecito = He’s you little boyfriend, right? Grandma said you had one.  
> gringos = white people  
> Mamá = mom  
> Oye, es el noviecito de Lance y los nenes! = Hey, its Lance’s boyfriend and the kids!  
> Lo le estés tirando a Keith, okay? = Don’t flirt with Keith, okay?  
> Pero si tú sigues diciendo que no es tu noviecito! Si no es tu noviecito, pues yo me las invento para que sea el mío! = But you keep saying he’s not you boyfriend! If he’s not your boyfriend, I gotta do something to make him mine!  
> Mamá! Dile a Ariana que le pare de tirar a Keith—aunque no sea mi noviecito! Como quiera es mi…amiguito. = Mom! Tell Ariana to stop flirting with Keith—even if he isn’t my boyfriend! He’s still my…friend.  
> Pero mamá! No es mi culpa que Keith sea tan papi! = But mom! It’s not my fault he’s so good looking! (okay technically it says ‘its not my fault he’s such a daddy’ but don’t roast me its just slang pls)  
> El ni siquiera está bateando para tu equipo! = He doesn't even swing for you team!  
> Bueno yo puedo cambiar eso, si me das una nochecita con él = Well, I could change that, if you give me night with him.  
> Ariana, para con esas tonterías; te pasaste de la raya con ese comentario. Keith es el amiguito de Lance y no tienes ningún derecho a estar tirándole- = Ariana, stop with this stupidity; you crossed the line with that comment. Keith is Lance’s little friend and you have no right to flirt-  
> Pero mamá- = but mom-  
> Pero nada! Si te cojo tirándole a Keith, te voy a castigar. Y a mí no me da un carajo si ya estas vieja comoquiera sigo siendo tu mai. = But nothing! If I catch flirting with Keith, I’m gonna ground you. And I don’t give a fuck if your too old for that, I’m still your mom.
> 
> *link for bonus: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13746876


	13. Taming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said the heartless cant be tamed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is the epilouge!! I'm so excited but its also so bittersweet! I hope you like this last chapter. translation at the bottom.

Next Monday, neither boy could hide their happiness. It was the first time either of them had had real feelings for another. Keith had never felt so attached to someone as he did to Lance; even if the whole dating thing didn’t work out, he hoped it did though, he would really love to keep Lance by his side. He was a great person in general. He was loving, friendly, outgoing, humorous and family oriented. He was everything Keith could ask for in a lover or a friend. After Saturday night, he did get a little scared though. He thought he might be…in love. He was happy at first—he woke up to Lance right by his side, smiling. Lance brushed the hair out of his face and said the Keith looked beautiful—Keith knew he blushed so he hid in Lance’s chest and snuggled up close. He was so happy in that moment…at that moment he realized, he was falling and he was falling hard. Naturally, he was scared. He didn’t move, he stayed wrapped in Lance's warm embrace but his heart was pounding out of his chest. Insecurities he’d never really felt before came flooding in. What if Lance didn’t love him? What if Lance still thought of this as a game? That’d be embarrassing—the first person to ever make him feel so loved just thought this was all a game. He was scared shitless, yet when he looked at Lance he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.  
Lance was sure he had gone crazy. He was… in love. He, Lance McClain-Sanchez, was absolutely head over heels for this boy. Keith was so intoxicating it was hard to describe. When he woke up after Saturday night he couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought it had been some sort of extremely hot wet dream—but he was wrong. Last night had happened and Lance could not be any happier. Remembering every detail of the previous night made him blush like a madman. The sounds, the pleasure, the adrenaline and—oh god, Keith. Keith was there, sleeping peacefully right in front of him. He had some extreme bed head, he was kind of stinky since they were so sweaty last night and he was drooling; things Lance never thought he’d find so incredibly breathtaking. Keith was everything he could ever look for in a partner: he was absolutely lovable, he was shy and sweet, he was a total nerd just like Lance and he was a total mamma’s boy. Keith was amazing. At that moment he realized—as he reached to brush a little hair out of the face of a still sleeping Keith—he was falling and he was falling fast. Then Keith woke up. Lance wanted to say something, about his feelings, but he stuttered out a ‘you are so beautiful’. When Keith hid his face in his chest he felt a wave of insecurities hit him. What if Keith didn’t feel the same way? What if he thought Lance was still some stupid fling? He tightened his grip around Keith at this. It is sad but, he was used to rejection from people he cared for. When he came out—he had to get used to it. Then Keith looked up with a small blush and a smile slowly tugging at his lips and his insecurities slipped away, if only for a moment.  
Keith was taking things out of his locker when Lance approached him. Keith was smiling happily into his locker.   
“Hey,” said Lance, startling Keith to slam his locker shut, “Woah, sorry if I scared you.”  
“O-oh no, it’s fine,” Keith said and puckered up his lips as a sign for Lance to kiss him. Lance gave him a peck.  
“So, are you free this Friday?”  
“Yeah. Why? Have you planned a date already?”  
“Yeah. I had already planned a few dates ahead and stuff. I was going to take you on this date last week but family comes first.”  
“Aren’t they still at your house?”  
“Well, yeah but I’m sure they can survive a few hours without me; they did Saturday night,” Lance said wiggling his eyebrows. Keith blushed and lightly punched Lance in the arm.  
“Shut up. We’re in school. People will start rumors.”  
“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” The bell rang, indicating to the students they should start heading to class. “I got to go but, see you in History,” Lance said, giving Keith a kiss on the forehead.   
Slowly opened his locker. He had gotten to school early just to redecorate it. He found magnets at his house and printed a few photos. He had one of him and Pidge; it had been taken by his mom, they were playing Uno and Keith had just put down a +4 color switch card, the picture captured Pidges moment of shock and Keith’s moment of triumph. He had a picture of Shiro and his mom; they were at the graveyard on their father’s death anniversary, they sat on a bench as they both laughed at a terrible pun that Keith had said. Then it was a photo of everyone at the beach; this was the only one that hadn’t been taken on his camera, instead, on his phone. Lastly, it was a photo of Lance; it was their second date, when they went hiking, it showed Lance looking out at the view during their picnic.  
Keith felt like such a sap by putting that last picture in there. He thought Lance looked cute, so he couldn’t resist. When Lance had walked up to him, he had just put up the picture with a heart shaped magnet he’d found. After Lance left, he saved himself the embarrassment and switched the magnet out for the one that was holding the group photo, which was a star-shaped magnet. The late bell rang and he proceeded to run to his Math class.  
At the end of the day, Keith was talking to Pidge on the way to his locker. He momentarily forgot about the remodeling he had done. He put his books in his locker and noticed Pidge went quiet.  
“Nice pics.” Said Lance. Keith jumped and practically punched Lance due to his reflexes. Then he proceeded to blush.  
“I’m glad you chose the photo of the very moment you betrayed me,” said Pidge about their photo.  
“Why’d you put them up?” asked Lance.  
“I-I don't know. I just felt it’d be appropriate.”  
“Aww-” started Pidge and then made a gagging noise. Keith flicked them.  
“You are adorable. Looks like I’m gonna need a few pictures of you and stuff. I have got to one-up you.”  
The next day, Lance had put a few pictures in his locker as well. He had one of Hunk and him; they were both smiling in front of the statue of liberty when they were around 14. He had one of him and Allura; it was them as little toddlers playing together. He had one of his whole family; they were all squished together for a photo, just barely fitting inside the frame. Then he had two of Keith; one with him and one of just Keith. The one with both of them was the one at the beach that Akira had taken when Lance had been singing Moana to Keith and looking out into the horizon. The second one of Keith was Keith with a Snapchat filter on (the heart one) looking at the camera with a pout; it had been taken on their sleepover right after Keith said ‘don't take any photos of me’. After classes had ended he beckoned Keith over to his locker.  
“Wow…you are such a sap.”  
“Hey! Well, that means you’re a sap too; I’m only trying to be cute like you.” Keith blushed and rolled his eyes.  
“I am not cute.”  
“Yes, you are. You are adorable. Look at you in this picture,” Lance said pointing at the picture of Keith with the hearts, “See? Adorable.”  
“I am not adorable—or cute. I am…manly and cool.” Lance couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.  
“Yeah, because you just scream manly and cool. You may project mysterious bad boy but you are none of these things once one gets to know you.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Well, for starters you are a mamma’s boy, you love cryptids more than you should, you are a cuddler and you are one of the sweetest people I know,” Lance said booping Keith’s nose for effect. Keith just blushed and crossed his arms. He was silent for a few seconds and then he mumbled:   
“If I’m cute then you are cuter.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yeah, you are really family oriented, you are a lover, you constantly try to make people smile and laugh, you are very cuddly and you are one of the sweetest people I know,” Keith said, looking down. Once he finished Lance wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. After a bit, Keith looked up and Lance leaned down to kiss him. There was a few aw’s that made them pull away and blush.  
There were a few rumors going around. People noticed the shift in Keith and Lance that week. They seemed to be a lot more comfortable with PDA. They would casually hug and hold hands and kisses were seen a lot more than before. Rumor has it that they got engaged and were planning to elope to Venezuela. Of course, even though some people believed, that was a blatant lie. Other rumors said that they were official, therefore they were a lot more open. That was probably the more widely recognized rumor.  
Throughout the week, the rumor circulated through the whole school. Some people were relieved. Some people shocked. Some people refused to believe it. On Thursday, the rumor had gone the whole school and made its way to Keith and Lance’s friend group. Pidge asked Keith about said rumor and Hunk asked Lance. Both quickly denied the rumor. They weren’t official, though, in any normal relationship, they would be; they weren’t a normal relationship. Both were known for being heartbreakers and not caring about other people’s feelings except their own. Even if that wasn’t the truth anymore, they were both scared. They wanted to be official, of course, but they were scared to get their hearts broken.  
The designated best friends spread the news. They weren’t official. The rumor was out of the question. By the time it was Friday a new rumor had surfaced. It had made its way through half of the school. People that could personally ask the two were oblivious to the rumor. This rumor stated that they had gotten…intimate. People refused to accept it. It was often times shut down when it was mentioned, but people deep down knew it was possible. Possible it was indeed.

~~  
Lance was getting ready for his date. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Keith to be his boyfriend. When he told Lorena, she said it was about time. Lance was closest to Lorena of all his siblings so when he realized he had feelings for Keith he immediately filled her in. She was up to date with everything (well, not everything). She was practically preaching when he told her the news. She had helped him get dressed and everything.  
He wore a blue baseball shirt, some blue jeans with a belt and a green jacket he absolutely loved. Almost as much as the blue one that Keith currently had. After Saturday night, Keith insisted he took the jacket back because ‘it doesn’t smell like Lance anymore’ he’d mumbled. Lance was surprised he didn’t melt on the floor right then and there. He wore it until Friday during Lunch. During Lunch, Keith demanded he got the jacket back. Lance was left cold for the rest of the day but seeing Keith swallowed up by his jacket made his heart warm.   
He was originally going to take Keith to another fancy dinner but he quickly remembered their first date, when Keith said he didn’t like fancy restaurants. He decided on a little diner on the other side of town. He used to go to this diner all the time with his dad and siblings whenever there was a special occasion. For graduations, good grades, competitions, etc. Their mom never liked the place much so after their dad moved back to Cuba, they didn’t go very much. Lance only had good memories at the diner, so he was hoping to make another.  
As he made his way out of the house, he was wished good luck by everyone, even the babies. Lorena told everyone the news because Lance refused to do it himself. Everyone was happy for him. They saw that Keith made him happy and they were all happy to see that he was finally making a move. Even Ariana, whom noticed the dopey smile on his face Sunday morning and gave up her grudge, knowing they were both in too deep. He said a quick general goodbye and headed over to Keiths.  
Keith was getting ready as well. He wore a black shirt that had a pocket with a little green alien that was flipping you off, some black skinny jeans that had a few rips some red converse and red jacket he barely wore anymore since it had been replaced by Lance’s blue one. He was unusually nervous for this date. He felt like something was going to happen. Not something bad; something good. He thought maybe after Saturday night things were really getting serious. Maybe they should become official. I mean, apparently, the whole school thought they were. He was lost in thought when there was a knock at his door.   
“Come in!” he said and turned around. He was met with his mother.  
“Hey, baby. Are you ready for your date?”  
“Yeah…I think so. Do I look okay? Maybe I should change my shirt? Is this too much black? I don't have many colorful shirts in there,” Akira began to giggle, “What’s so funny?”  
“You’re freaking out about your date. This has never happened to you…I think someone’s in love~.” Keith blushed profusely and sat on his bed.  
“Mom! I am not! I just—We’re getting serious and I’m nervous! Don't say stupid things like that!”  
“What makes you think you’re getting serious?” she sat next to her son.  
“I don't know…”  
“Maybe it’s cause you’re on your 9th, maybe 10th, date? Maybe cause you really, really like each other and make each other happy? Maybe it’s cause you totally had sex Saturday night-“  
“Mom!” Keith managed to get even more flustered, “We didn’t—I didn't—I wouldn’t-“  
“Save it. You had hickeys all over your collarbone Sunday morning and I woke up in the middle of the night to drink some water and I heard you. I’ll give you that—I almost didn’t hear you. You two were doing pretty good at keeping quiet. I just hope you used protection.” Keith was quiet for a few seconds. “Oh my god, you did use protection right?” His mom asked worriedly.  
“We-” Keith blushed and put his face in his hands: was he really going to tell this to his mom? “W-we didn’t really n-need to. I-it was—we d-didn’t,” he took a deep breath, “we didn't go all the way—and can we please change the subject? You’re making me very uncomfortable.” He said in one breath.   
“What did you do then?”  
“Mom, please.”  
“Oh right. Making you uncomfortable. Right. Does anyone know you guys—wait, right don't talk about sex…umm… can I ask one more intrusive question?”  
“I-umm—sure.”  
“Was that…your first time?”  
“Y-yeah, for both of us actually…”  
“Do you love him in some type of way?”  
“Mom-“  
“I’m not asking this as your best friend, baby. I’m asking as a mother. Do you love him? Because your first time is precious and you should always try to save it for someone special.” Keith was quiet for a few seconds, thinking. The doorbell rang. Keith looked up from his hands.  
“That’s probably him.”  
“You don't have to answer me now,” she kissed Keith’s forehead, “Go get ‘em handsome.” Keith stood up from his bed.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too,” she said as Keith left the room.  
As Keith went down the stairs he saw Shiro had already answered the door. Just as Keith was about to ask what Shiro was doing, he turned around and smiled at Keith; he looked almost smug. It concerned Keith. He raised his eyebrow.  
“What did you do?”  
“Nothing. I just had a talk with Lance.”  
“Ugh! Would it kill you to give him a break?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Shiro grinned mischievously and walked up the stairs. When Keith looked at Lance he only looked mildly scarred.  
“Shall we get going?”  
“Yeah, lets—wait. I got you something.” Lance took something out of his jacket pocket quickly. He nervously gave it to Keith. It took Keith a few seconds to realize what was in his hands.  
“A memory card?”  
“Yeah, I noticed your memory card on your camera was practically overflowing. That’s not all-“  
“A Hot Topic gift card?”  
“Yeah, that was mostly mama. I told her how you liked the store and she suggested it. She also deposited the money so if it’s an absurd amount of money, you know why.” Keith smiled.  
“Thanks,” Keith went over to hug Lance, “You didn’t need to get me anything.”  
“I wanted to,” Lance said, pulling away and smiling. Keith gave him a small peck and pulled away completely.  
“I’m going to put these in my room, be right back.”  
Keith put away the presents and headed back to the door. He quickly noticed Lance waiting in the car. The car ride was same old, same old. The ride was only about ten minutes long since there wasn’t any traffic and the diner was close by. Once they made it there, Lance couldn’t help but smile; memories flooding in.  
They made their way to the diner hand in hand. They picked a booth that was hidden away in the corner of the diner, next to a jukebox that definitely didn’t work anymore and was simply for decorative purposes. Lance and his sibling usually picked the table right next to the booth. And by picked the table I mean joined like five tables so they all fit. The floor was checkered black and white. The walls were supposed to be bright yellow but it faded through the years and instead, projected a creamy pastel yellow. The chairs around the middle seemed relatively new compared to the booths. The booths had rips and stains in them—they weren’t absolutely tattered; they were just full of history. Said booths despite being old, still shown a bright red signifying that the diner took good care of them. The waitress, on her late 50’s who has probably been working here for a million years gave them their menus. She wore a white shirt and jeans with a yellow apron around her waist, a name tag said Margaret—the ‘e’ and the ‘t’ at the end of the name were heavily faded and barely there.  
“My name is Peggy when you’re ready to order just yell my name, alright boys?” She said handing them each a menu with a tired smile; probably from working all day.  
“Okay, thanks.” Said Lance, offering her a bright smile just as she left.  
“So, have you ever been here?” asked Keith.  
“Yeah, about a million times.”  
“What’s good?”  
“Not much. It pretty mediocre but, it has a really nice homely feel, y’know?”  
“Okay…? What do you recommend then?”  
“I love the burgers; the fries are super greasy but somehow they taste amazing.”  
“Okay, then I guess I’ll have a burger with some greasy fries.”  
“The milkshakes are absolutely spectacular too.”  
“You said it was mediocre?”  
“Except the milkshakes—those are amazing. It’s like diabetes in a cup.”  
“Yum.”  
“I know. We can order a large and share.” Lance said and peered at Keith hopefully. Keith smiled a bit.  
“You are such a sap.”  
“I’m trying to romanticize you up.”  
“Why? Are you trying to get something?” Keith said, innocently. Of course, Lance’s mind was everything but innocent.  
“Uhh…maybe.” Lance stuttered out trying to push out all those dirty thoughts.  
“Maybe you’ll get it,” Keith said with a wink, that gave Lance the impression that his words were never very innocent, to begin with. Lance was about to call the waitress when she showed up, her hair now in a loose bun over her head.  
“Are you ready to order?”  
As they ordered, the waitress noticed Lance’s nervousness. She couldn’t help but wonder why. She also recognized him but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe he used to frequent in the past—she couldn’t remember. She noticed Keith as well, he seemed calm but excited. She was able to connect the dots pretty fast. They ordered one large chocolate milkshake with two straws and from there on out it wasn’t too hard to figure it out. She couldn’t help but smile; her son has just gotten married to his boyfriend a few weeks ago from a long relationship as high school sweethearts. She couldn’t help but see them in these two boys. After they ordered she quickly left, wanting them to enjoy their date in privacy. The diner would be closing in about 40 minutes but she knew she wouldn’t have the heart to tell them that. She told the chef she’d be closing today and to make the order. She sat on a stool near the register sipping on some cold water and scrolling on her phone and she couldn’t help the smile that appeared as she heard the two boys laugh.  
“Then Hunk,” Lance said as Keith couldn’t stop laugh, “in a frenzy to get the chicken out of the hotel—threw it off the balcony! I screamed bloody murder until I noticed the chicken flapping its wings in a slow descent and landing in the pool right on top of the girl that had spilled her drink over me. Cool karma, am I right?”  
“How did all these things happen in a single trip to New York? I wouldn’t have thought New York was so wild.” Keith said through laughs.  
“You know the picture of me and Hunk at the statue of liberty in my locker?”  
“Yeah?”  
“That was taken seconds before disaster. Mom took the photo and all of a sudden Lorena fell off the boat. Then the lizard that Esteban had basically adopted fell off too. Esteban started freaking out about the lizard whilst Lorena tried to stay above water with a frown. Esteban was seconds away from jumping in to save the lizard but luckily Lorena got it and they hauled her in. Esteban started crying in her arms and thanking her for saving his child. Then a bird flew in and ate it. Esteban was crying for two days.”  
“It was just a lizard from the street? Why was he so attached?”  
“The lizard fell into his lemonade and then bit his pinky—I have no idea.”  
“I wish I had crazy stories like that.”  
“Didn’t you almost push Shiro off a bridge once?”  
“Well yeah. We were having a discussion and he got on my nerves so I pushed him to the side and if it weren’t for mom Shiro would’ve died.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Shiro crashed into the railing and the railing broke and she grabbed his hands just in time. That was the first time my mom hit me. Plus, she grounded me for two weeks.”  
“For the first time?”  
“Yeah, I was a little angel,” Keith said batting his eyelashes. Lance scoffed.  
“I find that hard to believe.”  
“What? I was! My mom told me that as soon as I learned to read all I would do was read and watch movies. I was super quiet and if not, I was sleeping.”  
“When I was a kid, I threw an egg at Lorena every morning for a month. Even whilst I was grounded for throwing eggs at Lore. My mom said she would take away all my bacon if I kept doing it, that’s when I stopped. I was a little devil.” Lance said and was practically cut off by the waitress.  
“Here are your burgers and your milkshake. If you want anything else, feel free to call.” She said quickly leaving their food and leaving them alone.   
“I’ll give you the honor of trying the milkshake first, babe,” Lance said letting the pet name slip with a blush. Keith blushed as well, and silently took a sip of the milkshake. His eyes widened when the sweet drink reached his tongue. “Good, right?” Keith nodded, dragging the drink away from Lance. Lance grabbed the drink before Keith could get it out of his reach.   
“It’s super good! We shouldn’t have shared…”  
“I am trying to be romantic, Casanova.”  
“Forgive me, Romeo, but I enjoy my sugar and you know that.”  
“We can get another one.”  
“Fine.”  
They ate with a small conversation. Lance tried to play footsie with Keith but ended up being kicked in the shin. Lance started off talking a lot to Keith and Keith silently listening, happily eating. After a while he became quiet—rehearsing his little speech to ask Keith to be his boyfriend—and Keith became worried. He tried to start up a conversation with Lance to get him to continue talking but he quickly went back to being quiet. Keith started freaking out internally. For some reason, he thought Lance was going to break up with him. He freaked out because he was freaking out. Usually, he would be the heartbreaker—he considered breaking up with him first but he didn't want that. He wanted to stay with Lance for a long time. He wanted to be his boyfriend. He was freaking the hell out. As they finished eating Keith felt like he was going to throw up when Lance nervously started talking.  
“So, we’ve been dating for a while right?” Keith nodded, “Three months actually. Isn’t that wild? Three months. I mean, my longest relationship has been barely two months—I think yours too, right?” Keith thought for a second and nodded, “Isn’t that cool. And you know, I was hoping it could keep going. You know—keep being date…mates. Yeah! Datemates! Or more! I mean, that be pretty cool. To be more? Like boyfriends? Officially? I mean, only if you want to. I want to but you don't need to. We could break up right now even—I hope not that’d make me really sad. Then all be all…melancólico… wait, how do you say that? In English. What the fuck—I’ve been speaking this language for 16 years why can’t I say melancólico in English. Como carajo se dice enserio? Por qué te pregunto tú no sabes español—why are you looking at me like that?” Lance rambled until he saw Keith trying to hold in laughter. Keith couldn't help but let slip out a few giggles.  
“You are so cute.” Said Keith, putting his chin on his hand.  
“Wh-wha-“  
“Of course I want to be your boyfriend, you doofus,” Keith said, scooting closer to Lance in the booth. “Why would I still be going out on these dates if I didn't?”  
“I don't know—pity?” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Never,” Keith said pulling him into a kiss. It was short and full of love.   
“Do you want desert or…?”  
“The milkshake was sugary enough. Maybe we should go…do something…” Keith said running skipping his fingers across Lance's collar, “to celebrate.” Lance went from cool and collected to as red as a tomato in seconds.  
Lance quickly nodded frantically, reaching for his wallet to pay for the food. He stumbled so much that Keith told him he would pay. Keith paid quickly and they left, giggling, hand in hand. The waitress smiled as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the last real chapter but stay tuned for the epilogue!! <3  
> *translations*  
> melancólico - melancholic   
> Como carajo se dice enserio? Por qué te pregunto tú no sabes español- Seriously, how the fuck do you say it? Why am I even asking you, you don’t know Spanish...
> 
> kudos and feedback are my kinks


	14. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taming the heartless and the players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've liked the story! I spent so long thinking about this story and writing so I'm really proud of my work. I know it may not be the absolute best but its good enough for me! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and has read every chapter! <3

News about the two spread like wildfire. Before Monday morning, everyone knew they were official. Monday morning, Keith and Lance found themselves bombarded by congratulation from friends, strangers, and even teachers. Everyone was so happy, especially the two boys.   
Their relationship shifted. They were more open to each other. Only two weeks after the news they told each other how they felt. They sat in Keith's house watching a Supernatural on Netflix. They were cuddling, Lance was looking at Keith more than the show. Keith noticed.  
“What?” Keith asked.  
“What?”  
“Why are you staring at me when you could be ogling Jensen Ackles?”  
“You’re pretty,” Lance said, shrugging looking back at the T.V.  
“So is season one Dean. He’s like a slice of apple pie—I could just eat him up.”  
“Not normally something someone would say to their boyfriend but you are special.”  
“But it’s true. I just like to speak my mind—I don't have a filter.” Keith said, reaching for his cup of water and taking a sip.  
“One of the many reasons why I love you.” Keith choked on his water. “Are you okay?” Lance said, not realizing what he’d just said. He patted Keiths back whilst he had a coughing fit.  
“What did you just say?”  
“I asked if you were okay?”  
“B-before that.”  
“I said that that is one of the many reasons I…” Lance started, turning pale realizing, “I’m so-“  
“Is it true?”  
“W-what?”  
“Do you love me?” There was a small silence.  
“Maybe…” Lance muttered.  
“It’d be perfect if you did.”  
“Wha-“  
“Because I love you too.”  
“You do?”  
“Maybe…”  
“Well, in that case, I do. I love you. I love you so much.” Lance said, a smile appearing on his face just like Keith.  
“I love you too. I love you so much.” Keith said pulling Lance into a sweet kiss, both smiling into it.  
They loved each other, and they had their ups and downs but they prevailed. They graduated high school together and impressed everyone. Both had high honor—Keith and Pidge being valedictorian. Lance couldn’t help his little 7th grade self from feeling jealous but at the same time he was so happy for his boyfriend. He saw first-hand how hard Keith worked to get that honor. He watched Keith pull his hairs out studying and pull all-nighters finishing projects to their perfection. Lance wished he could say he had that much dedication, but he really didn’t. Not to mention Keith got a scholarship to his choice of school and so did Lance. Keith’s scholarship was better for obvious, previously stated, reasons. Lance couldn’t help but slip out a few tears of joy at his boyfriend; he was unbelievably proud of him.   
Their years in college were hard. They weren’t in the same college. They were in the same state but still far away. They would sometimes visit each other in the weekends for dates but often times they were both very busy. They skyped almost every day, even if it was just to do homework ‘together’. They had lots of fights too. Sometimes, Lance would be free in the weekend but Keith had to study and vice versa, they would get into arguments to the point in which they would hang up on each other. At some point, they broke up too. They had a big argument. Keith and Lance both had the weekend off but, Keith didn’t want to go out on a date; he had made plans with a few friends; Axca, Zethrid, Thace and Narti. Lance was jealous of course. Especially since he had previously met Thace and he totally had the hots for Keith.   
The break up didn’t last long, it lasted a week until they were both crying messes in the middle of the road.   
See, Keith was on his way to see Lance and Lance was on his way to see Keith and they met up on the road. They both stopped abruptly when they noticed each other. They stopped at the side of the road and both spilled their guts out. Soon enough they both started crying and probably looked absolutely crazy to the outsiders. They made up and Lance promised to not get so jealous over Keiths other friends. Keith clarified that he had absolutely no feelings for Thace and that he absolutely adored Lance.  
Then, the next thing you know, they’re graduating. Lance graduated with honors and soon enough got a full time job as a teacher for elementary school. Keith graduated with high honors and became a mechanic engineer. Keith bought his own little garage that was relatively close to Lance’s school. They ate lunch together, most of the time Keith would buy some take out and sneak into Lances school. Other times, Lance would go to the garage to eat, him buying take out or bringing leftovers from home. Even though Keith was ‘sneaking’ into Lances school, most teachers knew him and so did most of the students. While teachers knew that Keith was his boyfriend, the students often times teased him about it asking who the pretty boy at lunch was.   
Soon enough, it was their 8-year anniversary. Keith had been secretly saving up a ton of money to be able to get the best of the best of rings. It had to be perfect. It was for Lance, the love of his life—the guy that managed to make the Grinch’s heart to grow—it needed to be better than perfect. After about a month of looking, he found the perfect ring. It was a golden band—18k—then it had three gems—one slightly bigger one in the middle, that one being a diamond and two smaller ones on its sides being red rubies, it had a high clarity as well. Then on the inside of the band he had engraved the word: Lion. Even though Keith’s favorite animal was the hippo and Lance’s was the shark—they both had a thing with lions. Keith and Lance still had the blue and red lion from all those years ago from the fair. The two lions were on the top shelf of a book case in their room. Then, every time they found some sort of lion merchandise they often times bought it. Lions were their thing.   
They seldom went out on date these days so Keith planned a date to the very last detail. They were going to an Italian restaurant, which was pretty fancy but not too fancy for Keith’s taste. Just fancy enough to woo Lance. Wooed he was, he loved the restaurant, he was surprised that Keith would take him to such a nice restaurant. Keith covered it up by saying it had been a while since they’d gone on a date so he went all out. Thankfully Lance believed him. They sat in a table next to a window which had a beautiful sight of their city. Their date was amazing as always. After they had finished eating, it was time for desert. Before the desert arrived, Keith decided to start his speech.  
“So Lance—do you know what day it is?”  
“Umm… November 10? Oh my god! Its November 10th—Keith oh my god I’m so sorry I forgot our anniversa-“  
“Don’t worry Lance.”  
“But I am. I am so sorry. I’ve just been so busy grading, y’know how the kids just did a project in 5th grade and then in 4th they had a test 3rd had a quiz and-“  
“Lance, seriously, it’s fine. I’m just happy that we’re here now. On a date—making time for each other,” Keith said putting his hand on Lances.   
“Yeah, good point. That is what really matters.”  
“Yeah, we’ve been together for 8 years. Isn’t that crazy?”  
“Wow, it is—I didn’t even realize. Time flies when you’re having fun,” Lance said smiling and squeezing Keith’s hand.  
“Yeah. And you know how much I love you? Because I love you so much. I love you more than words can express. You are the love of my life Lance. You’ve stuck around with me even when I was being a dickhead or I was being stupid. You were there for me when mom got sick again. You were there for me whenever I needed you. You make me happy Lance. You make me so happy. Again, more than words can express. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. So, if you could make this the happiest day of my life and answer me this question” Keith go up as he said these words, never letting go of Lances hand. He got on one knee, and looked at Lance in the eyes, which were brimmed with tears of joy, “Lance, McClain-Sanchez,” Keith took out the little velvet box, “will you marry me?”   
Lance could barely form a sentence and just started nodding vigorously, then he managed to choke out, “Yes, yes, yes, yes!” and then he hugged Keith, almost knocking him down to the ground. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered, Lance pulled away, he cupped Keith’s face and kissed him. When he pulled away, Keith put the ring on Lance’s finger. Lance’s eyes widened.  
“Where the fuck did you get this?” he whispered in awe. Keith laughed. They sat back down. The waiter approached them with a smile.  
“Congratulations! To kick off your happy life as an engaged and soon to be married couple, we offer your meal 50% off!”  
“Wow! Really?” said Lance.  
“Yes!” The waiter set down their desert, “I hope you enjoy your desert, once you’re done give me call for the bill.” As soon as the waiter left Lance deadpanned at Keith.  
“Did you know they gave you 50% off?”  
“No, honestly. I didn't know, it's a nice surprise. Officially the happiest day of my life.” Keith smiled, so did Lance. Lance looked at his ring, his smile growing and a blush forming.  
“Seriously, where did you get this? It’s beautiful.”  
“I spent like a month looking for the perfect ring. I couldn't find the perfect ring, there were some rings that were great but it had to be perfect—I decided to take a few rings that I liked and merge them into the perfect ring. D-did you see what’s engraved on the inside?” Lance looked at the ring and slipped it off of his finger to see the words engraved in it. Lance smiled wide.   
“Lion…you are so cute,” Lance slipped the ring back on, “I love you so much…more than words can express.”   
“It’s 18 karats and the clarity is as high as possible. I only had so much money…”  
“Wait—how much did this cost?”  
“A lot.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Y’know how I had a scholarship to college?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Imagine if I didn't.”  
“What?!”  
“Mine cost the same.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah, I got one too. It's the same only the rubies are sapphires, blue—like your eyes.”  
“Keith—where did you get all that money?”  
“Well, my mom obviously had money saved up for college but since I barely used mine she just gave it to me. She told me to use it wisely, it was practically her life’s work. So I kind of panicked and put it away. I didn't know what to use it for but then I realized I wanted to tie the knot. I save up about 50% of my income from the garage for ‘future purposes’ so I had a ton of money in there too.”  
“So we’ve been bathing in money for all this time and two weeks ago I couldn’t buy a pack of gum?”  
“I didn't tell you because this money is strictly for future purposes! For example, the rings, the wedding—if we want a new house—if we adopt kids or have some sort of surrogate or dogs or cats—it’s for those things, not for packs of gum…”  
“I understand…but you know, I kind of feel bad that I didn't put some cash in for all of this stuff.”  
“You can start now! It doesn't have to be 50% of your income or anything like that. It can even be 10% if that's what you want. I only do that because I want to. Besides, you’re a teacher, your income isn’t exactly the best.”  
“Hey!”  
“You know it’s true.”  
“Maybe it is. But yeah, I’d like to cash in…”  
They ate their desert and went home. In the car ride home, Lance quickly spread the news by posting a quick pic of the ring on social media. Once they were home they celebrated with a bottle of wine and tons of exercise.   
Kids at Lance’s school were quite observant and noticed the ring—a few noticed a hickey as well but they didn't have enough knowledge to know it was a hickey. The kids teased and teased—trying to see who was his fiancée. Two days after they noticed, Keith had come in to have lunch with Lance and one of the kids noticed he had a matching ring as well. He alarmed everyone else and soon enough, half of the school was trying to silently peak over the window of Lances classroom. There were a few kids that were reporting everything they saw since some of them couldn't reach the window. Soon enough, it was almost time to go inside. Some kids had given up and left to play, whilst others stayed watching. Then, Keith was leaving, lots of kids sighed in defeat, but then they saw exactly what they needed. Lance and Keith kissed! It was a short goodbye kiss but all the kids saw it. Some kids started screaming which alarmed Keith a bit but Lance assured him they were just playing.  
When the kids filed into Lance's classroom minutes later they all started teasing him about Keith. Asking if the pretty boy at lunch was his fiancée. Lance was surprised—how did they figure it out so fast? He caved in and said yes. All the kids went wild! They were so happy that they knew who was their favorite teacher’s lover. After class, a little girl approached Lance with a question that made Lance’s heart flutter.  
“Mr. Lance? Can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course, Emily. What is it? Did you have a problem with the lesson? Did you understand the homework?”  
“Yes, I understand. It’s a question about you and the pretty boy from lunch.”  
“I already told you guys his name is Keith. Why do you keep calling him pretty boy from lunch?” Lance said, laughing to himself a little whilst erasing the board.  
“If you, a boy, can be engaged to a boy, Keith—can I be engaged to a girl?”  
“Well yeah, but you should probably be girlfriends first.”  
“So I don't need to have a boyfriend?”  
“Of course not,” He crouched down to be at eye level with Emily, “you can date whoever you want to. A girl or a boy or something in between. As long as you like them and they like you. If you want to get engaged, then you can do it as long as you love them and they love you too.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Lance!” she said hugging Lance. Lance hugged her back until,  
“Emily, honey, it’s time to leave.” Said Emily’s mother. She was a single mother, Emily’s father had left for the army and forcing them to get divorced because of the distance.  
“Okay! Bye bye, Mr. Lance! Tell Keith that he’s very pretty and that I like him! He seems nice!” she said, making Lance blush. Emily’s mom laughed.  
“Who’s this Keith?”  
“He’s Mr. Lance’s fiancie!” Lance got nervous—what if Emily’s mother wasn't too supportive? Emily’s mother just laughed.  
“I think you mean fiancé. Not fiancie.”  
“Yeah! He’s very pretty! We call him pretty boy from lunch because he eats lunch with Mr. Lance sometimes.”  
“That's great!”  
“Yeah! Did you know that I could have a girlfriend besides a boyfriend! Isn’t that cool?!”  
“Yeah! I had a few girlfriends in my day,” Lance was a bit surprised.  
“Really?! You have to tell me about them!”  
“Sure, I’ll tell you in the car. Go get your stuff.” As Emily, looked for her bags, Emily’s mom approached Lance. “She really likes you, you know?”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, whenever she has class with you she won’t stop talking about it. I think she probably likes you even more now.”  
“Yeah, she asked me about it. I should’ve probably left that conversation to you.”  
“Oh no, it’s fine. I’m glad you told her. Her father isn’t around you know? I think she really looks up to you. It’s probably why she asked you and not me.”  
“C’mon mom! I want to know about your girlfriends!”  
“That’s my cue. Congratulations on your engagement.” She began to walk out with Emily, just as Keith walked in.  
“Hi, Keith! You’re Mr. Lances fiancie, right?”  
“Fiancée. She means fiancée.”  
“Oh, umm…yeah.”  
“I told you he was pretty, mommy!” Keith blushed at the two girls left.  
“How did they-“  
“I think they saw us kiss during lunch but I’m not too sure,” Lance said giving Keith a peck on the lips as he grabbed his bag and they made their way out of the school.  
A year later, they married. The wedding was absolutely perfect. It was during the fall, in September. Lance had to miss his work for two weeks and though he didn't want to jeopardize the kids, he was very happy. The wedding itself wasn't super big. It had friends and family. Keith has always been fond of small groups of friends, plus his family was very small so his guests were very few. Lance of course was quite the opposite. Keiths invitees were: Shiro, Akira, Pidge, Matt, Rolo, Axca, Thace, Zethrid, Narti, and Ezor. Whilst Lance’s invitees were around 50. It was by the beach with a blue theme. They got married in Miami. The cake was a Napoleonian cake, a layer of strawberry, chocolate and vanilla, with white fondant which had blue and gold accents all over making it look like the ocean; it had a neatly place couple on top that was custom made to look like them. By custom made, I mean Pidge made it in a 3D printer. It was a beautiful wedding. Everyone there was brought to tears at some point.   
Their honeymoon was in Cuba. They spent a whole week over there, enjoying food, culture and the beautiful beaches. Oh, and of course each other. They left their honeymoon sore from the sun, the alcohol and each other. Nevertheless, they loved it and decided they needed to visit the Caribbean soon again. Next time with more sunblock though. Keith swore his ass was somehow burned. Lance got the good end of the sun. His skin was dark and glowing, Keith tanned the first few days and then just burnt. It was like he somehow did something to offend the sun.   
Once back to work, the older kids teased Lance about his honeymoon, though they didn't understand to the full extent. They teased, asking what he did in his honey moon wiggling their eyebrows, though some of them didn't even know what they were insinuating. They mostly knew that honeymoons were wild. Lance could feel himself grow hot at the mention of the honeymoon but with his, now even darker, complexion the blush wasn't very visible. The younger kids were much more innocent, simply happy for him, some even brought wedding presents.  
Keith was mainly teased by Pidge and Hunk. They worked with Keith most of the time when they weren’t trying to get approved for their strange inventions. They both studied engineering, therefor they knew the basics of mechanic engineering. Pidge often took the late night shift and Hunk the early shift. Sometimes though, the three of them were there all day together since the early morning. As soon as Keith got back from the honeymoon with his whole body hurting because of the sunburns, they started teasing. ‘Are you sure you’re just sore from the sun?’ ‘I could’ve sworn I saw you limping, did Lance go to hard or are you into that?’. The second one was obviously Pidge, seeing as they were very dirty minded. Of course, Keith’s blush after said question didn't help. ‘What are your kinks?’ was the next question from Pidge which Keith happily ignored.  
A year later, Lance found himself melancholic. Whenever he was at work he would feel randomly bummed. He loved teaching and he loved kids, he couldn’t comprehend why he was so bummed. Maybe it was because Emily was graduating from the school? She had always been Lances favorite student, though he could never admit it to another student. Emily got into first grade when Lance started working in the school. He became attached to her fast, seeing himself in her for some reason. Emily was in 5th grade now which meant she would be moving to the schools secondary, in which Lance did not teach. But the thought of teaching in the secondary somehow made him even sadder. Emily seemed to notice the way his smile faltered during class when a first grader came in asking for her sister’s crayons. Lance saw the little girl run into the class and ask for her sister and he felt bummed. Some students expected him to get mad but he was fine, he just seemed sad. After the class, Emily approached her favorite teacher.   
“Lance, how are you?”  
“I’m doing good, Emily. What about you?”  
“No, I’m fine, what about you? You seemed sad when Rachel’s sister came in…” a mischievous smile crept up on her, “Are you sad that I’m leaving the school?” she said poking at Lance.  
“Oh, Emily, shut up. I guess that's it. Weirdly enough I don't want to transfer to the secondary. I like teaching kids but I keep feeling sad whenever I see the munchkins.” Emily thought for a moment, then she gasped.  
“You want one!”  
“What?”  
“It makes so much sense! You got married a year ago! You must be sad that you can’t have one cause you’re both boys! You want a munchkin!” Lances eyes widened. He was speechless for a moment.  
“I-I don't know Emily; I don't think I should jump the gun. Keith doesn’t want kids.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Well, he is my husband.”  
“Haven’t you noticed? He’s just like you when he sees the kids! I saw him today when he came in for lunch. A first grader bumped into him and I saw the way he followed the kid with his gaze. It's the same way you looked at Rachel’s sister.” Lance was about to argue when Emily’s mom came in.  
“C’mon Emily, we’ve got an appointment at the dentist in 20 minutes.”  
“I gotta go Lance, but seriously think about it.”  
“O-okay, bye, Em.”  
“Bye!”  
Lance thought about it. He thought on his drive home, Keith sleeping in the passenger. He had always wanted kids, that one of the reasons he became a teacher—he loved kids so much. Keith had said he wanted more than one, the day they had babysat his nephews together. Lance blushed a bit remembering what happened after but shook it off quickly. He was an adult, he and Keith had done it many, many times in various ways—he shouldn't be blushing about their first time! Back to the real topic at hand. Kids. He wanted kids. Maybe they could adopt one. Keith said something about a surrogate when they got engaged, right? Maybe a surrogate. Ooh, their surrogate could be Allura, that way the kid will be absolutely beautiful. Or Lorena, that way the baby could have both of their genes. That’d be amazing. He wished he could just adopt Emily; he was already so attached. Of course he knew that was a no. He knew he had to talk to Keith about this if he really wanted to have a baby.  
As they arrived, Lance made a decision. It had been his lifelong dream to have kids with the love of his life—that's what he was going to do. He woke Keith up from his nap and told him they needed to talk over diner. They made dinner together and he could tell Keith was a bit nervous. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it in such a serious way. It was a serious manner though; a baby is a big step in their relationship! He should’ve probably clarified it wasn't bad news or something. It was too late now though. As they sat down for dinner, he noticed Keith subconsciously hoping his leg. He should probably apologize for freaking him out so much.  
“Keith, honey?”  
“What?”  
“Calm down. We need to talk but it’s nothing bad,” Keith sighed, “I’m sorry if I scared you a little.”  
“It’s okay. I probably overreacted.”  
“It’s just, it is a serious manner. It’s important to me and I know it’ll be important to you once I say it.”  
“What is it? Is something wrong?”  
“Nothing is wrong. I just want to tell you something. Please promise me you won’t freak out okay?”  
“I won’t freak out. I promise.” Keith said drinking his water.  
“I want kids.” Keith choked on his water. After a small coughing fit;  
“You want kids? Like—now?”  
“Umm…yeah. If you aren’t ready, it’s fine. I understand, I just wanted you to know that I am. I want kids…” It was quiet for a moment.  
“I want kids. Yeah, I want kids too. I just—I don't know, I didn't realize until now.” Keith smiled. “We have the money; the house has a guest room that nobody uses. It’s perfect!”  
“Yeah! One thing though, how exactly are we going to do it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“We obviously can’t have kids of our own. If we could we’d be like bunnies. How do you want to get them? Do you want to adopt or a surrogate? I’m sure Lorena would love to be our surrogate, that way the baby has both of our genes. If not maybe Allura, she’s absolutely gorgeous and her genes would do great things to a baby.”  
“If its Allura, the baby would still have some of your genes though.”  
“Another plus to Allura! That is if she is okay with it though. But if its Lorena, it’ll be more direct genes. Besides, she’s basically the female version of me and she’s really smart.”  
“That seems better. It’ll be just like having a baby with you.”  
“Yeah. I’ll call Lorena right now!”  
“Isn’t it like 2 am over th-“  
“She’s a light sleeper.” The phone rang and Lance put it on speaker.  
“What do you want Lance?” she said, in a sleepy tone which was meant to come off as snarky but she was too tired.  
“Hey, so I and Keith were thinking and we realized that you’d be the perfect mother of our child.” Lorena was quiet for a few moments, processing what was just said.  
“What?”  
“Well, you’re basically the female version of me so, the baby would have my genes and then we use Keith's sperm so it would his genes and then that means it’ll be basically our child! It’s perfect Lorena! You are the perfect option!”  
“Woah, woah—I’m flattered but I don't want to have sex with your husband.”  
“Lorena! No, it's a surrogate! You are not going to have sex with Keith! Besides he’s as straight as a circle, he probably won’t get it up.”  
“Hey, I can hear you!”  
“Am I lying?”  
“Well, she looks a lot like you…”  
“Okay, can we stop talking about me having sex with your husband? Guys, I’m flattered. I really am but its 2 in the morning. I can’t make these decisions or have this conversation right now. How about we talk over Christmas with mom? I think she’d like to be a part of this you know?”  
“Yeah, she loves grandchildren.”  
“Besides, I have work tomorrow and a client at 7 am. If you ever call me this early again I will chop off your dick.” She said hanging up.  
“I think that means yes.”  
“So, we’re having a baby huh?”  
“We are,” Lance said, getting up to hug his husband. Kissing his forehead.  
At Christmas they did talk with Lorena. Lorena didn't need much convincing. She had always wanted to bear a child but had yet to find a partner with whom. Besides, Lance had always wanted children, ever since they were little kids and they would play with baby dolls together. She knew that this was very important to him. Plus, ever since Lorena knew Keith, he showed interest in her nephews and was practically attached to the hip to Alejandra. Lorena knew that they would be the best fathers ever and gladly would bear their child. After having made up her mind they called over Sophia to tell her the news.   
“Why did you call me in here? You said it was a private conversation between husbands and sister.”  
“Yeah, but I think you should be the first person we told.” Said Lance.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m having a baby!” said Lorena with a big smile on her face. Sophia smiled as well but then she analyzed the words.  
“How? You aren’t even-“  
“She’s going to have our baby.” Clarified Keith. She processed the words and her eyes widened like saucers.  
“You’re going to be their surrogate?” she asked, touched.  
“Yeah! Since I look so much like Lance, they thought it’d be like having Lances genes, plus Keith’s sperm equals their lovechild!”  
“It makes sense! When is it going to happen?”  
“Well, we already have the money for the medical part, we just need to book an appointment,” said Keith.  
“The hospital said that the waiting list is open at the end of January and beginning of February. So that probably around when the operation will be if we book it now.”  
“Well then what are you doing, you butthead! Call and book the appointment!” said Sophia, shocking the three at her choice of words. Lance fumbled a bit, picking up his phone and calling.  
Their procedure was confirmed to be on February 2nd. The boys and girls told the rest of the family during Christmas dinner. Everyone was so happy, lots of hugs and kisses were shared after the news was said. Some people cried. Okay, a lot of people cried. That Christmas was one of the most joyous they had ever had.   
The most joyous, probably right after their first Christmas with Eliza. Their daughter was born 8 months and a half after the surrogate procedure. October 17, to be exact. Their first Christmas with her was filled with coos and quiet admiration for the beautiful child. She had tan skin, not quite as dark as Lance’s but almost, she had wavy black hair and big eyelashes with some blue eyes that made everyone go wild. She was an extremely beautiful baby.  
Years later, when they dropped all grown-up Eliza in her college dorm, Keith found himself laughing a bit.  
“Whats so funny?” asked Lance, keeping his eyes on the road.  
“Look at us. The Player and the heartless, dropping off their kid in her college dorm.”  
“We’ve come very far.” Lance smiled.  
“We have,” Keith said taking Lance’s other hand in his. Both their smiled brightened.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I can’t believe I tamed such a heartless bitch.”  
“Lance! Shut the fuck up! This was supposed to be a cute moment!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Thank you so much! For reading, leaving kudos, leaving comments--just for clicking on that link to my fic-- I am so grateful. This is my first multi-chapter fic and I'm honestly so proud of the outcome!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback makes me smile when im depressed so ye


End file.
